Doujinshi R18
by Solitudely
Summary: Alfred fue por un juego a la casa de Japón, él no se encuentra así que opta por buscarlo él mismo...cuando se detiene a ver una supuesta revista en la que salía él de portada, esta tenía una extraña advertencia de "R-18".
1. ¿R18?

Como sabrán estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus creativos y respectivos creadores, no hago esto por fines de lucro ni nada, sólo para diversión mía y de los que me leerán.

El R-18 es la categoría del Doujinshi, pero mi historia no será tan así. Bueno espero que la disfruten ^^

* * *

Era una supuesta reunión, nada del otro mundo. Todos los países llevaban acabo sus demandas y la forma en que podrían ayudar, mas como siempre eran más demandas que soluciones, y si es que se hablábamos de soluciones que realmente dieran por terminado un problema…Se podría decir que eran sólo demandas y discusiones.

—¡Pasta~!—Dijo alegre Feliciano devorando un plato bajo de extraño diseño, pero eso no importaba en absoluto, era esa pasta de los ángeles lo que le importaba y era el mundo para aquel chico.

Japón dio un leve codazo a cierto alemán que suspiro con resignación al tratar de responderle a Kiku—Yo se la di Nihon….

—U-usted Alemania-san—dijo notablemente sorprendido de que la nación le diera pasta voluntariamente a Italia, y más, en una reunión.

El rubio se restregó las sienes con cansancio con un suspiro para terminar explicándole al japonés su deducción—Nunca he entendido a Italia y lo sabes Japón pero—Hizo una pausa mirando al chico a lo que Kiku también volteo —Comprendo que esta es la única forma que guarde silencio y esté tranquilo en su silla sin acotaciones tontas

El asiático vislumbró de inmediato el razonamiento de Alemania, es como ese famoso dicho del emperador Constantino "si no puedes con ellos únete".  
Japón no podía quedarse mucho en la reunión, tenia que terminar unos cuantos trabajos que le había pedido su líder de estado…pero aun podía quedarse unos minutos más.

Era una junta típica, ¿Qué se podía decir de lo que no pasara todas las demás veces?. Rusia sólo observaba a los demás con esa perturbadora sonrisa suya y cuando se le concedía la palabra o hablaba de algo era respecto al sufrimiento de otro país. Francia se dedicaba a acosar a alguno que otro país mientras demostraba la belleza mas grande del mundo, él.  
Estados Unidos de América era el que mas hablaba y proponía soluciones…pero cuando hablamos de estas eran cosas como "Y si mandamos a un héroe que cosa la capa de ozono", "Déjenmelo a mí y a mis científicos, creare una lluvia que deje caer hamburguesas en vez de agua"  
Inglaterra ya había dado su contradicción a la primera, cualquiera en sus cinco sentidos diría que esa solución era peor que estúpida, pero siempre era el inglés quien acababa diciéndolo y con ello terminaba en una discusión con el norteamericano en la que extrañamente siempre salía a relucir la comida no tan apetitosa del mayor.

—¿Hamburguesas del cielo? —critico por segunda vez al norteamericano —Creo que estas dejándote llevar mucho por tus películas animadas (se refiere a Lluvia de hamburguesas)

—Dije que no aceptabas objeciones Iggy—Sonrió con un pequeño tic ya que siempre era lo mismo con el británico

El inglés dio un leve sorbo a su té con suma calma acabándolo para luego pararse con ambas manos sobre la mesa y mirar al americano durante un poco prolongado plazo.

—¿Sabes que más?, creo que tienes razón. Me largo—espeto con voz dura.

Todos los países allí presente guardaron silencio mientras veían como el muchacho de ojos verdes cumplía lo que había dicho y cerraba con algo de rudeza la puerta de la junta

Después de la salida de Arthur parecía que se habían producido unos cuantos segundos de paz y los países seguían opinando pero sin mayor alboroto, pero lo más notorio es que América se sentó un poco molesto y no siguió dando propuesta o alabándose a él mismo.  
Japón volteo la vista al norteamericano, este sintió la mirada de kiku y trato de defenderse de forma casi automática—Yo no haré nada…es culpa de él, no mía—dijo casi en berrinche.

—Yo no dije nada América-san—respondió casi con una sonrisa al notar que si le preocupaba un poco el británico

—Bueno yo lo decía sólo para que supieras—rió tratando de ignorar lo mas posible el hecho…no es como si el hubiera hecho algo ¿verdad?

Japón hizo un leve comentario para pedir permiso para retirarse de la junta… si es que se tardaba más algunas de sus tratados podrían romperse.

Los temas seguían saliendo, extrañamente se desvió tanto en una ocasión que terminaron hablando de que se consumía mas, el shampoo o el bálsamo. La junta había terminado con ese tema como final.

—¿Dónde esta Nihon, Alemania? —pregunto triste buscando a su compañero el amante de la pasta.

—En medio de la reunión avisaba de que se iba, ¿no lo escuchaste Italia?

El muchacho miro un poco al techo tratando de recordar, pero nada.

—Debe ser por que estabas distraído comiendo—respondió antes de que Feliciano pudiera decir algo.

—Ve~—menciono algo triste el muchacho

Alfred había escuchado la conversación, y se acordó que hoy día tenia que ir a buscar un juego a la casa de Japón, el americano siempre era uno de los primeros en recibir los mejores juegos, y esa vez no era ninguna excepción

Se tardo menos de lo que creía en llegar a la casa de kiku, trato de llamarlo reiteradas veces pero no contestaba.

—¡Japón!, ¡hey Japón, soy yo...América, vine por el juego que me ibas a dar!—grito entre habitaciones confirmando que ciertamente no estaba en su casa el asiático.

Pero era un poco extraño, que junta tenia el asiático que no se realizaba en su casa…Pero bueno, eso no era asunto de él si no el juego, ¿Dónde lo abría metido?  
Se dirigió al cuarto de Japón, en una mesa un tanto extraña habían muchos lápices pinceles bolígrafos y reglas, y en las hojas unos cuantos dibujos, no era tan extraño eso, Japón solía dibujar esas como historietas llamadas "mangas". Reviso un poco en los cajones de unos muebles cercanos, pero no había nada, y en el estante de él no parecía haber nada más que juegos que ya tenía. Estaba dándose por vencido y pensaba venir más tarde cuando se encontrara kiku.  
Fue allí cuando vio la estantería.

"Quizás esté aquí, ¿ por qué no?", se dijo entusiasta comenzando a buscar. Lo único que encontraba a su paso eran novelas japonesas, historia, alguno que otro manual para decoración oriental y uno que otro manga, lo único que le faltaban era la parte de abajo que el ancho de las supuestas revistas o libros era un poco mas delgado a excepción de unos cuantos.

—¿Pero qué? —fue lo que atino a decir cuando se vio grande y enmarcado en una de las historias, ¿era él ,no?, no había duda…quien podría usar esos lentes, esa chaqueta, ese grandioso pelo y aquella extraordinaria sonrisa si no era él. (El estilo de dibujo era bastante refinado y bonito cave destacar)

Estados Unidos sonrió para luego dar una risa de grandeza, tal parece que Japón había hecho una revista en su honor, ¿Quién podía culparlo?, dedujo alegre. Examinando bien habían muchas mas de él, aunque no siempre era él solo en la portada…  
Tomo la primera, por suerte no estaba empapelada y no arruinaría nada si es que la ojeaba un poco…pero algo le llamo la atención, y era la palabra "Adults only, R-18"  
¿Por qué una advertencia así?, mucha sangre y peleas de su persona para ser el héroe, o peor, una muerte trágica de él salvando a todos mientras él sacrificaba su vida.

Trago grueso pensando en que podría llegar a morir en esa historia, pero no era posible…debe ser mucho contenido violento, después de todo él era la gran y primera potencia mundial.

¿Y en cuanto a la edad?, Veamos…creo que tengo más de 2 siglos, empezando a contar de mi independencia claro, mas que suficiente, dedujo, aunque físicamente no aparentaba más de 19 años.

—¿He? —mascullo un poco molesto, los primeros en aparecer en esta historia eran Inglaterra y Japón, ¿no que era un historia sobre y para él?

En si las 4 primeras paginas trataban de ellos y una conversación sobre las embajadas "Norteamericanas", con las del "Reino Unido".  
Era un tanto extraño…, Iggy parecía sonrojarse mucho en esos dibujos…no era normal, la historia era algo graciosa, por alguna u otra razón a pesar de que él no aparecía aun se divertía viendo las caras que ponía el británico y el japonés al alterarse, sin mencionar que llegaban otros personajes de la nada dando más entretención a la historia.

Unas cuantas paginas más adelantes sigue si aparecer él… y se basaban sólo en Arthur esta vez, parecía que estaba cocinando, en el proceso se quemo unas 16 veces sin mencionar que al terminar lo que parecía que había cocinado no resultaba muy apetecible.

"Por que se esforzara tanto para que le queden mal de todas formas", pensó en un berrinche interior ya que aun recordaba que el inglés se retiro sin más de la junta que él había convocado.

Bueno, siguiendo la historia Inglaterra se había dirigido hasta los Estados Unidos, eso lo dedujo sin siquiera leer que era su aeropuerto ya que era obvio, él más que nadie conocía su país.

¡!Y por fin!, se alegro como si hubiera sido mucha la espera salía él, no tenia un traje muy diferente al usual pero creyó notar que tenia otros colores. Puso mucho mas atención a la historia desde esa parte, la parte en que salía él…, pero algo no dejaba de molestarlo.  
Al avanzar la historia casi pudo notar que la relación entre él y el británico no estaba del todo normal, es cierto…discutieron un poco, se quejo de los Scones que le había preparado el mayor…..pero…, ¿Qué demonios hacia él llevando a un hotel a Arthur…y peor aun?,¡con una sola cama!, pensó viendo la imagen de un cuarto sin mucho adorno, pero los que habían eran bastante elegantes. Una sola cama, dos veladores, una repisa al frente y una fina lámpara con unos cuantos cuadros en uno de los veladores mientras otra colgaba del techo.

Continuo leyendo, no era lo que él estaba pensando…., de seguro que no era eso…trato de convencerse tragando fuerte mientras un leve rubor comenzaba a teñir sus mejillas. Y al dar vuelta la pagina….

—What the hell is this? —no pudo evitar que un grito casi ahogado saliera, sus mejillas estaban teñidas de un leve carmesí y trataba de apartar la vista de la escena.

¿Por qué?, que diablos hago ¿tocando allí a Inglaterra?, se pregunto apenado, pudo haberlo negado…pero la imagen era demasiado implícita para querer dar a entender lo contrario… y eso era sólo la izquierda.  
El mayor acerco un poco la mirada hasta la derecha. El mayor estaba boca abajo mientras Alfred desabrochaba su camisa, el británico estaba sonrojado y la imagen mostraba chocantemente lo excitado que estaba… hasta allí llego la imagen de la derecha.

El americano estaba atónito…no podía creer lo que estaba leyendo, ¿Por qué Japón dibujaría algo como eso?... Y lo que más le molestaba es que no podía dejar de miras las dos páginas.

—Enserio, ¿esto podría pasar?, entre yo y él….—se pregunto en voz baja, él podría llenar a Arthur de placer como en aquellas imágenes…

—No…es sólo una historia, ¿y en que estoy pensando?, como si me gustara ese…—rió nerviosamente para luego mirar nuevamente las imágenes perturbado—Cejudo….

—America-san, ¿es usted? —pregunto de repente una voz detrás de él

El gran héroe no sabia que hacer..., no podía dejar que Kiku notara que estaba viendo eso, Así que coloco la revista debajo de chaqueta volteando tratando de parecer disimulado.

—¡Ha Japón! —se paro entre una risa algo falsa—¡llevo tiempo esperándote!, ¿sabes?..!Yo vine por el juego!

—Claro—dijo corriendo un poco su cama para sacar de allí una bolsita que decía "para América/Estados Unidos "

El americano no pudo pensar más que "como demonios no lo vi"

—Ejejeje, gracias Nihon—trato de parecer convincente pero más parecía un extraño tic toda su forma de actuar.

—Disculpe America-san…¿pero se siente usted bien? —pregunto observando un poco el rostro de la nación.

—Cla-claro que sí, ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pareciera que tuviera un poco de fiebre, ¿no estará resfriado? —le respondió refiriéndose a lo sonrojado que parecía estar Alfred

—No… ¡es tu imaginación!, bueno…yo me voy—se despidió rápido tratando de mantener la alegría que lo caracterizaba y que no sospechara más.

Kiku se quedo pensando en las extrañas reacciones de Estados Unidos, ya que era preocupante incluso en su país que él llegara a tener un resfriado ya que él era una base importante en la economía mundial…si él llegaba a tener un resfriado muy fuerte la economía de los demás países también se vería afectada.  
El asiático miro sólo de reojo su estante…faltaba algún tomo de sus doujinshis, sonrió un poco interiormente, ya sabia que le había sucedido al americano.

Estados Unidos llego a su casa casi corriendo, cerro la puerta y se fue directamente a su pieza…., dejo lo mas lejos posible el que ahora leyó que decía "doujinshi" o "fanbook", pero no podía dejar de pensar en ese libro del mal ¡y eso que sólo eran 2 paginas!, y recién iba en la mitad…No pensaba leer ninguna pagina más…ninguna, pero por que algo dentro suyo ¿quería seguir leyendo?, y que eran esas extrañas imágenes que tenia en su cabeza respecto a Arthur, nunca había pensado de esa manera con el mayor… o al menos, eso creía.

—Es sólo una historia… una historia…!una historia! —trataba de convencerse a sí mismo

Al próximo día también tenía una reunión…primera vez que se arrepentía de solicitar una junta, pero ya la había planeado desde antes, no podía ni si quiera tratar de dormirse en tranquilidad… y aquel libro con retocado y lindo estilo seguía en aquella mesa perturbándolo.

* * *

Bueno, espero que les agradara y deseo continuar pronto ^^


	2. ¿Novela?

Bueno~, aquí he vuelto yo ;_;, muchas gracias por encontrar que la historia era bonita...valore muchos los reviews de todas y todos. Sin más aquí va el siguiente capitulo.

* * *

No era una reunión extraordinaria (Una reunión extraordinaria es una junta que se hace para hablar temas urgentes en una asociación familia etc.) ni nada de eso…, y de vez en cuando el que solía convocarlas llegaba tarde, pero los demás países ya llevaban 2 horas esperando al amante de las hamburguesas.

De por si no se estaban aburriendo en demasía, algunos países más extremistas estuvieron pensando seriamente en prenderle fuego a la mesa, pero los países más sensatos por así decirlos los detuvieron en el intento.

—Bonjour bon amour—dijo Francis con fina gracia bastante cerca del inglés—tal parece que sí pudiste enojar a América—continuo viendo que la nación no se encontraba aun en la junta a vista de todos.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza e hizo un gesto de desprecio—Como si a ese ególatra le importara, lo que realmente seria una crisis para él seria si la comida chatarra se acabara—respondió molesto, ya se estaba cansando de la actitud del americano, siempre le molestaba, pero desde que inicio el acuerdo entre las potencias mundiales había estado más espeso que de costumbre.

—Hablando…de ¿él?, eso es… ¿eso es América? —se sorprendió Francia al verlo entrar haciendo que Inglaterra también se fijara a ver.

En realidad no había nadie que no lo haya notado…, la primera potencia mundial que había entrado en la sala de reuniones era completamente distinta a la que todos conocían. Casi salían comentarios como, "¿se encuentra usted bien?", pero nadie se atrevía a dirigir palabra alguna.

"La crisis de las hamburguesas…", pensó el británico al creer que lo que había estado diciendo realmente había ocurrido…, pero no, era algo muy tonto, definitivamente había otra razón.

—Estados Unidos…, ¿se encuentra usted bien, aru? —fue el primero en preguntar China…ya había pasado completamente de tema el inconveniente en la hora de atraso de la nación.

—¿Eres…, eres tú Corea? —dijo con voz casi de ultratumba —Estoy bien…sólo algo cansado—dijo tomando asiento en su puesto ordenando algunos papeles.

Bien…, Alfred había confundido a China con Corea, definitivamente eso no era estar bien de ninguna manera. El joven oji-azul tenía unas leves ojeras, además de que su ropa parecía haber estado puesta a la rápida y su siempre único y bien presentado peinado era un verdadero alboroto. Eso realmente eran los efectos de una pésima noche…peor que pésima, terrible.

—Japón…—dijo de repente el norteamericano—¿serias tan amable de empezar la junta? —pronuncio algo cansado tomando unos cuantos papeles para luego estirar su mano entregándoselos al asiático.

—Claro América-san—le obedeció educadamente al norteamericano

Japón era ahora el que llevaba el mando de aquella reunión desde esos momentos, aunque siempre miraba a Alfred para asegurarse de lo que decía era acertado para la nación, no era muy bueno tomando él las decisiones

Estados Unidos se apoyo en la mesa un momento, no estaba tan cansado como aparentaba, era vigoroso y alegre, eso nadie lo podía negar…pero su mente estaba completamente sobrecargada en esos momentos provocándole tensión y agotamiento.

¿Por qué tenia que haber pasado una tan mala noche?, y también por que había terminado por avanzar dos paginas mas de ese doujinshi del mal. Ni él se lo explicaba. Corrió un poco su cara hasta la del inglés observándolo un poco, ¿una revista porno?, se pregunto observando que leía el británico mientras bebía su té pensando en que no estaba viendo bien…, aunque no seria la primera vez que el británico llevaba algo así consigo, y este no seria el día en que América se tendría que preocupar de ello, ¿verdad?, si no lo había hecho los anteriores días… ¿Por qué ahora?, se pregunto a sí mismo.

—Opino lo mismo Japón, pero debería usarse ese sistema también para el norte de Europa y no sólo en el sur, ¿no lo crees? —propuso Inglaterra.

—¿Enserio? —Dijo poco seguro Kiku—Bueno entonces también lo apli….

—No, no lo haremos—interrumpió con una sonrisa como recobrando las fuerzas EEUU.

El asiático iba a opinar algo respecto a eso pero el primero en decir algo fue el británico.

—Siento como si quisieras llevarme la contra Estados Unidos de América—dijo con énfasis en el nombre del muchacho.

—¿No es algo que siempre haces tú, Inglaterra? —le respondió con una pregunta.

El mayor no continuo, no es como si se hubiera quedado sin argumentos, él era uno de los mejores en dar un buen argumento para iniciar una disputa con Alfred o cualquier país que se metiera con él…pero la extraña y poco usual actitud del oji-azul lo hizo abstenerse de hablar.

—En realidad no es que quiera llevarte la contra, sólo que mi superior dijo que ese tema se vería mas tarde—dijo tratando de mantener una expresión normal, pero todos sabían que sucedía algo, ¿él explicándole o disculpándose con el inglés?, eso sí que era algo que tenia que verse.

Italia miraba la extraña conversación y comento mientras seguían conversando a Alemania su duda.

—¿No se supone que esta es la parte donde comienzan a pelear esos dos? —pregunto al alemán.

—¿Y que inesperadamente Francia comienza a pelar también? —continuo con la pregunta Ludwig.

—¿Y yo trato de calmarlos inútilmente, aru? —también se agrego China.

Definitivamente todo el mundo se daba cuanta de lo típicas que eran algunas cosas entre ellos mismos.

—Sí, algo raro le pasa a América—dijo también Rusia, mas él sin embargo sin ningún rastro de preocupación.

Quien sabe, si la nación de la libertad se debilitara tanto que necesitara ayuda Rusa, esos 9.631.418 km² junto con aquellas calidas temporadas, playas y demás extensiones sonaban realmente comprometedoras para ser propiedad Rusa.

—Así es…creo que a mi hermano le pasa algo extraño—acoto una persona un tanto desconocida.

—¿He, quien dijo eso? —pregunto casi al aire Italia.

—Yo…Canadá—Respondió con voz baja algo decepcionado por la poca atención que parecían mostrar en él las demás naciones.

Italia estuvo apunto de preguntar "¿Canadá cuanto…?", pero no había ningún otro Canadá en el mundo… y además de que había terminado acordándose de quien se trataba.

Alfred mediante la junta pudo recordar la noche anterior.

Estados Unidos no sabia que hacer…no podía conciliar el sueño, tenia que hacer algo para evitar esa tensión.

Se paro colocándose una polera fina, iría hasta la cocina… si comer no hacia que se disiparan un poco sus pensamientos o preocupaciones, nada lo haría.

Fue a la cocina, el refrigerador era prácticamente enorme, fue viendo que podía comer, tenia mucha Coca-cola…. Papas fritas, dulces y demás, opto por simplemente unas barras de chocolates que encontró yendo a su habitación nuevamente, tomo un diario que era sólo y para él, trataba de él en resumidas palabras, y asi comenzó a leer.

"Nuevo giro en la política de Estados Unidos hacia Latinoamérica"

"Llamada para apoyar reforma migratoria"

"La sonda Phoenix muere en Marte"

A Alfred siempre le gustaba leer sobre él, ¿Qué podía haber mejor que eso?, aunque las noticias como todas buenas noticias no siempre informaban cosas felices. El americano hizo un pequeño gesto de molestia al acordarse de la tercera noticia.

Iba a seguir leyendo pero se detuvo en la cuarta.

—¿Propuesta contra prohibición de gays en ejército? —se quedo mirando esa por algunos momentos. ¿Qué le pasaba a su superior?, ¿también quería atormentarlo?, pensó botando el periódico… leer no había servido de nada, sólo hacia que recordara mas el tema.

—Bien…si este es el caso… ¡voy a jugar un poco de videojuegos!** —**se dijo animoso, nada como un buen juego con audífonos a todo volumen para volver a ser él mismo y pensar en las cosas que realmente importan, él, él y él.

Tomo uno al azar de lo muchos que tenían y se instalo frente a su gran televisor colocando el juego y acomodándose los audífonos.

**_« Warning » :_**This game contains scenes of explicit violence and gore

Una advertencia, perfecto, hasta el juego se lo recordaba…aquella advertencia R-18, pero como el iba intuir que tenia ese contenido...No era su culpa…, esa revista debía de traer una advertencia más decente, algo como: ¡América!, esto es una revista en la que tienes y haces "esas" cosas con Reino unido y no es ninguna historia en la que salgas sacrificando tu vida o algo por el estilo.

—Ho…!Come on! —dijo con desgano, esa era la décima quinta vez que moría en aquel juego y ya comenzaba aburrirse, él no solía ser tan malo en aquellos juegos, no podía entender que pasaba, Además en esos momentos estaba completamente solo… ni siquiera estaba su amigo Tony para hacerle compañía.

Bueno, ya era suficiente, si seguía manteniéndose despierto para la mañana siguiente se arrepentiría. Apago la consola y se saco los audífonos, tenia que irse a dormir.

Miro antes de tumbarse en la cama el doujinshi, se sonrojo un poco al notar que no podía dejar de observarlo nuevamente. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo llevo consigo a la cama, no quería tener que explicar que hacia él con porno entre él y Arthur si es que venia alguna nación de improvisto a su casa como solía suceder.

Unas horas antes esta vez donde el británico…

—Aun puedo con una más…—le replico al camarero que se estaba preocupando por la cantidad que ya había ingerido el inglés.

—Inglaterra, ¿no crees que ya es suficiente?, por que en vez de emborracharte aquí no vienes a disfrutar una buena noche con Francia-niichan—le pregunto,

—Cierra la boca, bastardo del vino….aun estoy lo suficientemente sobrio para no aceptar semejante idiotez—respondió para tomar nuevamente la botella y apoyarse en la barra de el bar debido al mareo que causaba el alcohol.

Francia rió un poco y sonrió levemente.

—¿Por qué te fuiste de la junta? —pregunto también tomando un sorbo pero a una fina copa que sostenía de forma elegante entre sus dedos.

—América…ese tipo ¡es un i-idiota! —respondió un poco fuerte no modulando muy bien.

—¿No me digas que aun te molesta la independencia?, je…—dijo con una pequeña risa molestando un poco a Arthur.

Inglaterra guardo silencio y miro sin mucho ánimo la botella, pensando…

—Ya no me importa…algo como eso…—dijo en voz baja.

—Pero sigues pensando en ello, ¿Por qué? —pregunto un poco serio el Francés.

—Yo estaba…disgustado. Yo fui desilusionado…, creía en él…me pregunto si eso fue lo que dolió, ¿si eso es lo que aun duele? —Hizo una pausa entrecerrando un poco los ojos—Ya no lo culpo a pesar de todo, fui utilizado… y cuando tubo fuerzas suficientes simplemente me arrojo, era lo mejor para su pueblo, cualquier colonia hubiera hecho lo mismo teniendo la posibilidad, ¿no?

El francés bajo la cabeza y de un trago acabo con su copa.

—Quien sabe...— dijo guardando un pequeño silencio—Bueno Inglaterra…yo ya me voy, piensa en que tienes que presentarte mañana en la reunión

Arthur levanto un poco la cabeza y dio un sorbo más a su botella para luego darle una sonrisa algo ególatra para responderle.

—¡Claro…!—grito con animo dando como último gesto una extraña risa.

No volverá a pasar. Pensar que él fue el primero que pensé diferente…creía que no estaba solo, pero me equivocaba, "tú fuiste mi única excepción" pensó con algo de nostalgia, Estados Unidos de América…se feliz, susurro para sí mismo antes de levantarse de la banca en la que yacía.

No estaba tan ebrio en esos momentos, lo mejor seria si volvía a su casa

Continuando en la casa de Estados Unidos…

—¿Si lo termino ya no podré leer nada más?, ¡y tampoco tendré que más mirar! —dedujo entre una risotada algo nerviosa —¡Sí,…soy un genio!, ¿escuchaste eso estúpido libro?, ¡tú no le vas a ganar a un gran héroe como yo!

Y asi tomo el libro avanzando tratando de conservar la seguridad, pero por más que se acercaba a la página en la que iba daba vuelta las páginas más lentamente.

Mmmm, murmuro un poco nervioso con un leve rubor en sus mejillas, había llegado a las 2 paginas donde se había quedado…tomo la punta de la hoja de la derecha para darla vuelta y continuar. Se había auto convencido que era sólo para que ese libro no lo molestara más…no por alguna otra razón que tuviera que ver con Inglaterra.

Termino por dar vuelta la página.

Lo primero que vio es que se había detenido para voltear a Arthur para que lo mirara fijamente con una sonrisa, el mayor se sonrojo y entrecerró un poco los ojos apartando la mirada del americano, tal parecía que le avergonzaba la situación.

—Y pensar que no estás ebrio…—Leyó que decía mientras bajaba un poco su mano pasando por arriba de el pantalón acariciando un poco la tela cerca del cierre de Inglaterra quien ante al contacto sólo emitió unos pequeños sonidos.

El estadounidense tubo que parar en esos momentos…, bien, que tocara un poco a Inglaterra…he incluso que le desabrochara la camisa podía ya verlo normal pero…

¿Cómo se me ocu- rre tocarlo allí?, Yo…yo no lo haría...no lo haría, repitió mentalmente como afirmándolo, ese no podía ser él.

Trago un poco y continuo con la historia, ¿el punto era terminarla verdad?...aunque la seguridad del muchacho se había derrumbado completamente en esos momentos.

—I-idiota…Haa…—leía los leves jadeos que emitía el sonrojado Reino unido—No...no lo to-ques…

—¿Pero que dices Inglaterra? —ve como se acerca suavemente a la oreja del muchacho con una solemne y dulce sonrisa—se que te gusta…

"¿Estás molesto por que no te he besado?", leyó en un dialogo de pensamiento de su personaje.

—¿Co-como me va a gustar…algo como esto? —dijo entre leves jadeos Arthur entrecerrando un poco sus piernas que el americano volvió a separarlas para continuar con lo que hacia con Arthur.

—¡Su-suficiente! —dijo Alfred totalmente rojo cerrando el libro para sólo poder apreciarse la portada, no podía continuar con aquello, era sólo un libro…pero algo hacia que no sintiera que era tan sólo eso.

Así acabo la primera noche de USA con el doujinshi R-18…

En el presente día al acabar la reunión.

—Resumiendo, ¡gracias a todos por sus opiniones!, ya saben que son muy importante para los Estados Unidos —dijo con alegría, aunque los únicos que habían hablado eran sólo él…un poco Japón y el Británico.

"Claro", pensaban los otros países…, como si influyeran mucho sus opiniones para el americano.

—He, Italia, ¿de casualidad no has visto a tu hermano? —pregunto Lovino al dar por terminada la junta.

—¿He…mi hermano?, pues él estaba aq…—dice volteándose pero no haya a nadie —Aquí…, ¿ve~?, donde habrá ido…

España se preocupo un poco para salir a buscarlo pero antes le volvió a preguntar algo a Feliciano —¿te dijo algo antes?

El amante de la pasta pensó durante unos segundos….haber. "Ese estúpido de España, no tiene consideración por nadie", "es sólo un bastardo, ¡maldición!", recordó que dijo anteriormente.

—Mmmm, creo que no—respondió siendo llamado por Alemania, era obvio que había dicho algo su hermano…pero eso no iba ayudar a España para que lo encontrara.

En eso Estados Unidos se retiraba luego de la junta, iría a alegrarse el día aun centro de comida rápida, ¿Qué primero?, pensó. ¿ Mcdonalds?, ¿Kentucky?,¿Burger king?, ¿Pizza Hut?...Telepizza no, era propietario España…y lo mejor venia de su país claro está. Bien, lo que le quedaba más cerca en esos momentos era el Burger king, así que allí pasaría hoy. Siempre tenía mucho por donde elegir…, al fin su día seria como siempre debió ser, a pesar de que su jefe de estado lo requería en unas horas próximas para trabajar.

Se sentó en una mesa esperando a que lo atendiesen, cuando pidió su porción el camarero le pregunto si estaba acompañado o estaba esperando a alguien, eso había ofendido un poco a Alfred quien había ordenado sólo para él y entendía lo que quería decir aquel pobre tipo.

—¿América?, ¿estás aquí?, ¡Hey América! —Grito por todo el restaurante Francis.

Estados Unidos mientras saboreaba su hamburguesa ya servida y masticaba con curiosidad respondió alzando una mano con una sonrisa—¡A-wi Fras-faj! —hablo aun con comida en la boca lo que fue un claro intento de decir " Aquí, Francia".

—Así que aquí estabas—dijo algo cansado llevándose una mano hacia su frente para luego tirarse el pelo hacia tras elegantemente—Llevo tiempo buscándote, Inglaterra sólo me dijo que podías estar en un centro de comida…pero no especifico en cual—tomo asiento desganado, aquel país estaba lleno de restaurante de aquellos, era un trabajo dura ubicar a alguien específicamente en uno.

—¿ I-ngdajhter? —respondió pero el francés no le respondía ya que no le había entendido—¿Inglaterra? —dijo de nuevo esta vez sin nada en la boca

—Oui —asintió con una sonrisa—Tal parece que él no quiere venir.

Alfred bajo un poco su cabeza mirando la mesa…parecía estar dudando de algo—¿Y debido a qué?

El Francés también guardo un silencio sin apartar la mirada del norteamericano—No lo se, creo que tu jefe te lo comunicaría…yo no estoy aquí para eso…, pero si quieres información extra, ¿Qué te parece unas cuantas conmigo en aquel edificio de allá?

Estados Unidos miro hacia donde apuntaba el edificio que le decía el francés y pudo ver en letras grandes y fosforescentes, "Motel".

Tomo su celular y marco un número rápido mientras aun parecía mantener una sonrisa inocente.

—Sí, soy yo. Llamo para ordenar que 4000, no, 6000 hombres armados ataquen a Francia ya que esta teniendo comportamientos que atentan a mi perso…

—¡Bien…bien, era una broma! —grito nervioso Francis ya que fácilmente el estadounidense podría cumplir con lo dicho.

—Falsa alarma—continuo alegre por teléfono—Detengan el aviso, adiós—corto el celular para colocarlo nuevamente en el bolsillo de su camisa.

Después de eso lo llaman a él por teléfono, su líder de estado quería que de dirigiera hasta cierta dirección, así que eso hizo luego de acabar algo apurado su comida y despedirse del Francés quien le había preguntado por el libro que había forrado la cubierta para que no sospecharan, además en su casa cualquier persona podría verlo de inmediato así que decidió llevarlo consigo, era obvio que no se lo iba a mostrar a Francia, seria como echarse al agua solo.

—¿Un hotel?. ¡¿Vacaciones? —Se pregunto emocionado hasta con un leve sonrojo debido a la emoción, estaba regocijando en alegría cuando…

—Por fin llegas—Dijo desde la recepción del lujoso hotel Arthur vestido con un elegante terno.

—¿In-Inglaterra? —Dijo algo sorprendido al principio —¡Inglaterra! Nuhahaha, Ando buscando a alguien… o algo creo, que raro es verte por aquí…en New York—trato de sonar convincente para que Arthur no sospechara nada.

—Mmm…¿estás bromeando? —dijo algo sarcástico el británico.

—¿De qué? —dijo sin entender.

—Vengo a hospedarme a este hotel…., habitación 316 creo. Tú me tienes que llevar

—¿316?... —respondió como ordenando la ideas mirando su papel de reojo y este decía "habitación 316"

Su jefe debía estar bromeando…estaba pasando tal y como en la historia, ¿Qué sucedía?, estaba pensando en ello cuando sintió los pasos del Inglés acercándose

—¿Estás allí? —Pregunto ladeando un poco su cabeza al ver que Alfred no reaccionaba—¿Oye que es eso?, lo tienes desde la junta—pregunto nuevamente al ver el extraño libro que llevaba en la mano derecha.

El americano reacciono de improvisto y se alejo un poco del mayor —¿Esto? —dijo un poco alto con una risa—Esto…es una novela muy buena que me estoy leyendo…

—¿Novela? —dijo algo dudoso—Déjame ver eso gordo idiota, tengo que supervisar si estás leyendo buena literatura —trato de tomar el libro, ya que su país era muy bueno en la literatura y para él era algo interesante

—No…no hace falta—respondió mientras se alejaba con algo de nervio —Yo se donde queda tu habitación

Y asi avanzo mientras el inglés lo seguía con algo de extrañeza. Lo único que le rogaba Alfred a dios si existía uno…es que hubiera más de una cama, además del problema de esconder la supuesta "novela" del británico, ya que parecía haber adquirido interés en ella.

* * *

Bien..., espero que les haya gustado. Y descuiden, aun falta historia para disfrutar de estos dos y los demás personajes que ya les iré revelando parejas. Por cierto, entenderán al pobre de Alfred, es el poder del karma..., pero luego cambiara su actitud, ya que a pesar de ser extrovertido y ególatra él tiene sentimientos después de todo *-*, y puede ser muy bueno y dulce si se lo propone...pero eso se vera más adelante.

Algo se me olvido anteriormente, cuando leí uno de los comentarios, el de Kyokichi me decía que había visto el tema de mi fanfic en otra parte, si lo encuentras me lo harías saber ¿sí?, para así leerlo y evitar que parezca plagio ;_;

Sin más me despido, muchas gracias a todas y todos, en el próximo capitulo que haga...que ahora ya no se si podrá ser tan luego T-T, contestare sus reviews, adiós y se cuidan.


	3. ¿Biblia?

Aquí actualice, un montón de gracias por sus reviews, son maravillosos y me animan a seguir adelante a pesar de que últimamente he estado algo ocupada..., Pero bien, aquí está y espero que les guste. Por cierto, la información entre paréntesis es como agregados para no perderse o para que se den más una idea de lo que sucede. Sin más espero que les guste...

**Advertencia para capitulo próximo**: especificación de un pequeño lemon, como sólo se vera a vista de una persona leyendo no será tan complejo como uno real eso sí

* * *

Dos camas, dos camas, dos camas, dos camas, se repetía continuamente el Americano. La habitación 316 era un Suite presidencial al parecer, eso lo noto cuando estaba al frente de la habitación.

El americano reviso sus bolsillos encontrando una llave, eran las de aquel cuarto. Aparecieron por arte de magia, fantástico…pensó de nuevo sarcásticamente en su cabeza.

—Te estoy esperando América—dijo algo molesto Arthur cruzando los brazos.

—Lo siento, estaba viendo cual era la llave correcta—le contesto de manera algo improvisada.

—¿La llave correcta? —repitió el mayor como si de un chiste se tratara. —Sólo hay una llave idiota, ¿Cómo se supone que no sabias cual era la correcta?

Alfred caía ante la obvia lógica del mayor, era indiscutible que esa no había sido la mejor improvisación que había tenido en su vida. Estaba nervioso, por alguna extraña razón lo estaba, y gracias a esto sin darse cuanta decía un 30% más de idioteces de las que solía.

Trato de ignorar un poco a Inglaterra, abrió la puerta y prácticamente corrió buscando el dormitorio.

Arthur se quedo un rato en el amplio living que había en esa sala, ni siquiera parecía una habitación, más bien era una casa muy amplia. Miro hacia los lados echando un vistazo a las cosas cuando noto lo extraño que era que el americano aya salido corriendo a otra parte diferente al refrigerador, no…no era extraño, era casi premonitorio. Inglaterra temía por la vida de las demás naciones y la de él mismo, podía ser el fin del mundo y aquel estadounidense se lo estaba ocultando.

Reviso el baño entre otros, la ultima habitación era obviamente donde se hospedaría, definitivamente estaría allí.

Entro al cuarto rápidamente, se quedo observando el fino tapiz que cubría de rincón a rincón cada parte de la habitación, la elegante lámpara que colgaba del techo de estructura antigua, un poco mas adelante había una cómoda amplia, también de diseño antigua bastante fina, con bordes pulidos a la perfección con figuras de animales además de un barnizado profesional, arriba de esta yacía un mantel y algunos adornos.

¿Un minirefri?, ¿y aquella gran pantalla plasma?, se pregunto viendo después de la cama…fue a verlo cuando pudo ver donde estaba Alfred, este estaba de rodillas sobre la única cama que había en aquella recamara.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —pregunto al ver que no se movía. Muy dentro de él se preocupo por si había muerto o algo por el estilo

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué? —comenzó a gritar de repente asiendo que el británico retrocediera un poco ante la impresión.

—¿Qué mierda se supone que es esto? —dijo Estados Unidos con lo que parecían ser lagrimas en sus ojos mientras sujetaba las sabanas de ligera y hermosa seda.

La cama era roja con dos almohadones grandes con buelos y textura más clara en las puntas, sobre ella caían pétalos de rosa como recién cortadas en toda la cama y brotaba una embriagante esencia. Para Estados Unidos no era como un , "se parece a una cama de recién casado", más bien "era una cama de recién casados", ¿Cómo había llegado allí? . No podía evitar desesperarse, eso era peor que mala suerte...sin contar que la cama parecía que hablara y dijera: "vamos, sabes que quieres usarme".

Arthur sólo miraba a su ex-colonia con algo de preocupación, el cambio que había tenido en la reunión…, que le estuviera hablando a una cama. Sí, algo le estaba sucediendo, concluyo Reino Unido sin temor a equivocarse.

El americano se quedo quieto por unos momentos para sorpresa del mayor. Lo preocupante ahora era que sostenía una bazuca gigante en su mano derecha de fuentes desconocidas y la apuntaba con una perturbadora mirada dispuesta a vengarse.

—¡Muérete cama del demonio! —dijo para enfocar el blanco pero Inglaterra intervino con aquello

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?, es mi cama idiota, ¿Dónde se supone que duerma si la rompes con esa cosa? —dijo tocando con la punta de su dedo índice el gran arma logrando que Alfred la fuera bajando de apoco.

El americano termino con ceder y sólo representar una cara neutra, lo que refería específicamente a la "aceptación de la realidad".

—Bien dime…—trato de mostrarse un poco mas considerado si es que quería que el estadounidense soltara lo que realmente sucedía—¿Qué te hizo la cama?, o más bien...¿que es lo que te sucede?

El norteamericano se sentó sobre el lecho buscando el control remoto de aquella TV. Prendiéndola para responderle a su irremediable compañero de habitación.

—Nada, sólo que me preocupaba no alcanzar a ver esta película—señalo algo más relajado haciendo que el inglés también se fijara.

Después de todo él era un héroe…un ejemplo a seguir, si no podía mantener la calma en una situación así, ¿Qué ejemplo le daría al resto del mundo que supuestamente lo amaba? (el supuestamente recalcado).

El británico iba a preguntar nuevamente, pero parecía que el menor tenía mas interés por el aparato cuadrado, ahora llamado televisor plasma…que por lo que tuviera que decirle. Y pensar que estaba preocupado, ¿de Estados Unidos?, aquel al que sólo le importa él mismo. Era realmente tonto de su parte ahora que lo pensaba.

Bien, se sentó en la cama también a ver un poco de la película, no era muy tarde y no tenia mucho que hacer, pero cuando miro un poco el canal del Americano habría podido jurar escuchar 9 veces la palabra "Estados Unidos" en tan sólo un minuto, era una cosa realmente impactante, más que impactante, perturbadora, pareciera que la película te intentara lavar el cerebro o algo parecido. Mensajes subliminales razono finalmente el inglés

—¡Come On!, ¡I trust you! —gritaba totalmente patriota el americano, tal parecía que el héroe estaba apunto de morir dejando sola a su amada.

—¿Estás conciente de por más que grites el resultado de la película no cambia verdad? —pregunto con dejadez el muchacho ya que esa película no era muy interesantes que digamos, al menos para él.

Alfred miro con algo de enojo a Arthur al arruinarle la ilusión— Si no me gusta el final sólo lo cambio, ¿no sabes eso?. Yo soy él que las edita—dijo con prepotencia.

—Ya, es suficiente…—dijo parándose de la cama colocándose al Frente del norteamericano, se interponía entre él y el televisor, un pecado definitivamente.

—¡ Inglaterra!,!quítate!, va en la mejor parte—menciono mientras se movía de lado a lado para alcanzar a ver la imagen.

—América, no quería tener que decirte esto pero….—acoto con molestia—¿Qué demonios haces aquí todavía?, ¿no deberías irte a casa?

El rostro de cambio totalmente en esos momentos.¿Irse a casa?, si Inglaterra supiera…, pero lo peor de todo, es que lo iba a saber.

—¿Casa?, me suena….creo que estamos en ella—menciono naturalmente con una cara algo despectiva , era New York después de todo, era parte de su casa. No estaba mintiendo.

—Me refiero a cuando te largas de aquí…, de este hotel, de esta habitación, de esta recamara, de esta calle…—iba a ser más especifico pero no recordaba el nombre de las calles en que se encontraba el edificio.

El norteamericano bajo la cabeza unos momentos, vamos, era sólo explicarle que tendrían que pasar la noche en la misma habitación, en una cama roja matrimonial con pétalos de rosas que daba un pequeño pero lo suficientemente fuerte para escucharlo crujidito al hacer algún movimiento brusco. ¿no sonaba tan raro verdad?

Suspiro cerrando los ojos, se decidió a decírselo a Inglaterra.

—Si te he de ser franco Inglaterra yo…

Pero Arthur termino la frase antes que su ex-colonia — ¿estas embarazado?

Alfred giro rápido su cabeza sorprendido por aquella deducción del británico.

—¿Por qué yo debería de estar embarazo?—dijo algo molesto el menor—¿y más aun?. ¿De quien?

El mayor bajo un poco su cabeza, no sabia lo molesto que estaba el americano con esas frases, pero por alguna razón parecía que ni él quería hablar del tema.

—¡No lo sé, no lo sé! ¿bien? —respondió algo agitado después —Es sólo que Francia me comento que posiblemente estuvieras así por un embarazo, las personas se ponen delicadas por eso. Además de que los primeros…

El americano sólo miraba como el mayor le daba una charla sobre maternidad/paternidad, bastante compleja. Ni él estaba creyendo a lo que estaba llegando su vida en ese último tiempo. Deseaba la muerte de todo lo que pudiera tener el nombre de Doujinshi en el mundo (incluyendo humanos) , todo era la culpa de ese libro, todo, estaba convencido de ello.

Pero bueno, tenía que explicarle a Kirkland sobre la extraña "misión" que le dio su jefe de estado.

Aunque en esos momentos el británico continuaba…—Y además tienes que pensar en el nombre…

—No estoy embarazado. Además, si llegara a tener un hijo, ya se que nombre le pondría— sonrió aparentando alegría

El inglés bajo la cabeza, ya que a pesar de los consejos que le estaba dando anteriormente no parecía nada feliz sobre el hecho, es más, parecía triste.

—Inglaterra, ¿te suena si dormimos juntos por 2 semanas? —soltó por fin el americano

Después de una conversación algo extensa sobre la explicación de lo que sucedió el inglés no tubo mas remedio que aceptar, aun que no sin mencionar que América podría dormir en el sofá, afuera, en la tina del baño, con el tipo de debajo de su cuarto cuyo nombre era Sergio Hernández (nadie sabe como Inglaterra conocía a ese tipo). Pero al final final, había cedido.

—¿Vas a venir o no? —pregunto Inglaterra ya acomodado en la cama mientras leía un libro cuyo titulo era "Louisa Burton" (novela erótica), Alfred lo reconocía. Ya que la autora era de su país.

—Espera un momento—dijo con una cara algo zombi.

Saco su celular y puso en "notas para 8 años más". Querido y muy perfecto América, no vuelvas a reelegir **nunca** más al mismo presidente, repito, jamás. Con amor, tú mismo.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —pregunto dejando de mirar su novela erótica por unos momentos el británico al ver como el menor miraba algo frustrado su teléfono.

Alfred guardo el mensaje y trato de responderle naturalmente a su nuevo compañero de cama, de habitación. Dios, de la manera que se viera sonaba extraño.

—Nada. Sólo recordaba lo mucho que amo a mi presidente—mintió de manera atroz con una sonrisa.

El americano se metió tan rápido como pudo debajo de las sabanas, no se iba a parar como tonto a escuchar chirriar a la cama tirándose suavemente a ella, no. Lo había decidido, no le daría el gusto a nadie más, seguiría su vida como era antes, ni si quiera esa cama, ni siquiera ese doujinshi que estaba al lado de su velador, y ni aun Inglaterra cambiarían eso.

El problema era el tiempo, el inglés seguía dando vuelta sutilmente las páginas de aquel libro relamiéndose un poco el borde de su dedo índice. ¿Pero Estados Unidos?, ¿Qué hacia él?. El gran héroe lo único que hacia todo ese tiempo era mirar al techo y tararear canciones al azar. Hasta llego a cantar parte de Hamburger street pero el británico le hizo guardar silencio ya que estaba leyendo. Tarareo para luego cantar otra canción después de un rato llegando a un ocio total

Sucking too hard on your lollipop, / Chupando demasiado tu piruleta

or love's gonna get you down ~ / el amor hará que te vengas abajo~

sucking too hard on your lollipop,/ Chupando demasiado tu piruleta

or love's gonna get you down ~ / el amor hará que te vengas abajo~

—¿Lollipop? — se sorprendió Arthur por la singular canción y letra que estaba cantando el menor, una, por que era extraña y dos, por que estaba reconociéndola ya que se podría decir que el autor era parte suyo.

(La Canción es Lollipop de Mika por si quieren saber, el tono que lo canta no es casi "nada" masculino, y lo que significa la canción da algo de miedo, tienen derecho a asuntarse. Aun que se refiere más o menos a esa canción por que "sí" se está viniendo abajo por el amor)

¿Pero qu-qué demonios estoy cantando?, fue lo que pudo atinar a pensar aquella nación al darse cuenta la extraña melodía que vocalizaba.

—Lo siento…es que me aburro. Tú eres aburrido, estar contigo es aburrido—giro la cabeza en una especie de berrinche.

—Si estás tan aburrido léete tu estúpida Biblia—respondió también molesto el inglés algo sentido. (Esta refiriéndose a la supuesta novela de Alfred ya que pareciera que no la suelta)

—¡Pu-pues eso haré! —respondió con tono superior. Ahora el dilema, ¿Cuál se suponía que era su Biblia?—A todo esto Inglaterra…¿Cuál se supone que es mi Biblia?

El mayor no le respondió sólo siguió leyendo mientras señalaba con el dedo el velador del muchacho.

Ha, esa Biblia, miro algo frustrado el menor tomándola entre sus manos doblando un poco su posición en la cama para que Arthur no pudiera ver el contenido de aquella historia.

Las ironías de la vida. Ahora Alfred por su propia arrogancia se encontraba mirando el doujinshi R-18 al lado de la persona que junto a él eran protagonistas.

Llego obviamente y sin poder evitarlo hasta la parte en la que se había quedado, se sonrojo y miro de reojo a England, se alegro de que no estuviera viéndolo. Continuo, dando vuelta la pagina. Su rostro se relajo con algo de sorpresa, el cuadro había cambiado completamente. Esta vez estaba él solo en una mesa tomando una taza de café, algo más que normal.

Fue hasta su bodega, tal y como en su propia vida no podía hacer mucho en aquel cuarto, por más que intentara limpiarlo y deshacerse de él no podía, y en esa historia no variaba en nada. Su personaje susurraba "Inglaterra", mientras veía sus cosas.

Los solidaditos que el inglés había hecho sólo para él, los trajes…los días que pasaban afuera recostados en aquel pasto. El estadounidense continuo dando vuelta las paginas, al momento en que su personaje iba recordando, él también lo hacia, comenzaba a doler.

Su personaje también dijo algo en soledad que hizo que abriera sus ojos con impresión.

"No quiero que me odies"

Volteo su rostro al del mayor, este seguía sereno leyendo su novela, tenía un rostro apacible y tal parecía que el sueño le estaba ganando. Dejo el doujinshi en un costado del velador y tomo sutilmente la novela del mayor.

—¿Pero..pero qué? —pregunto algo somnoliento con aquellos ojos jade entrecerrados Arthur.

—¿No queremos llegar tarde verdad?, será mejor si te duermes Inglaterra…—susurro con una voz un tanto desconocida para él mismo. Una tierna y dulce voz que hizo que el mayor cerrara cada vez más sus ojos.

Alfred esbozo una sonrisa. Apago la luz del velador y se tapo con sus sabanas, esa noche tubo una extraña necesidad de abrazar al mayor, sabia que era tonto y también sabia que si es que el británico se enteraba lo iba a hinchar toda la mañana, pero eso no le importo, extrañamente esa noche no le importo. Coloco sus brazos por debamos de los del inglés sacando con recelo una almohada que había puesto entre ambos Arthur. La calidez de tener al mayor entre sus brazos le hizo sentir la necesidad de algo más, pero no sabia que era, se mordió un poco la comisura de sus labios tratando de quitarse esa extraña sensación de necesidad para caer dormido momentos después.

El americano fue el primero en levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Para él fue un verdadero alivio, ya que en primer lugar el mayor no lo había visto en que posición durmió con él, y segunda, evitaba que Arthur se acercara al doujinshi. Fue casi planeado, era algo no tan extraño de su grandeza, sonrió al ver que ese día comenzaba bien.

Al terminar de arreglarse no despertó al británico, ya que esta vez seria una de las pocas veces que él llegaría antes que el inglés, y por alguna razón eso lo emocionaba.

Cuando estaba llegando a donde seria una pequeña reunión, ni siquiera ese día era de junta, así que no podría opinar mucho. Era un cierto tiempo algo estándar para comentar las relaciones que estaban llevando, sobre los nuevos avances (donde allí si hablaba mucho él) y hasta presumir de algunas cosas. Para hacerlo más simple, era sólo una reunión amistosa.

El americano llegaba con animo pero se desanimo sólo un poco al ver que habían llegado muchos países antes que él. Tal parece que no se había levantado más temprano, si no que Inglaterra se había despertado mucho después que él.

Estaban en una mesa un poco más pequeña sólo algunos miembros de la junta, ellos eran Francia en la Cabecera, Rusia en uno de los costados junto con España. China al otro lado junto con uno de los hermanos Italianos, era Feliciano. En la otra cabecera estaba Corea y Alemania que estaba un poco desencajado pero en un costado junto con Italia

En el centro de la mesa no había ni papeles...ni dinero, ni siquiera cartas, era sólo una simple y común botella de plástico de marca Coca-cola.

—¿Qué se suponen que hacen? —pregunto con una sonrisa el americano al no darse cuanta del juego que se trataba.

—Jugamos a la botellita—explico naturalmente España.

Botellita: juego que consta de girar una botella circularmente alrededor de un redondel de personas donde no existe número máximo, pero sí mínimo, ya que no se puede jugar solo y si fuera de dos el juego seria muy predecible.

Cuando la botella termine de girar da con una persona, la punta de la botella, la tapa en específico. Esa persona tendrá que dar un beso al jugador que salga en la siguiente girada de la botella (también se puede jugar con castigos o penitencias, pero ellos no están especificaron esto si no sólo la primera norma). La persona a la que se besa normalmente gira la botella para que toque con otro y así sucesivamente.

—Una pregunta…—comento con una cara algo ida el americano.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro.

—¿Se han dado cuanta que están jugando entre hombres?

Los que estaban allí presente se quedaron pensando un momento, hasta llegaron a reflexionarlo para luego mirarse unos a otro y luego repitieron la acción para ver nuevamente al norteamericano

—Ahora que lo pienso…este juego no es para nada masculino. Y tampoco nos vemos masculinos—Acepto España dándose cuenta de lo evidente.

—¿A todo esto quien dio la brillante idea? —pregunto Alfred mirando un poco a las demás naciones.

—Francis…—respondieron casi al mismo tiempo todos los allí presente menos el mencionado.

América seguía con una cara algo desentendida, guardo silencio unos momentos para proseguir.

—¿Y ustedes le hacen caso a Francia por qué? —dijo para que los demás continuaran la oración al contestarles.

Los allí presentes volvieron a mirarse unos a otros diciendo cosas como "tiene razón, ¿Por qué te hicimos caso Francia?" "Yo no tengo la culpa, ustedes querían entretenerse con algo yo les di la idea".

Bien, definitivamente Estados Unidos había tenido días mejores, días en que las cosas eran mas coherentes, días en los que él era un héroe y no tenia que preocuparse de cosas como, como….como Inglaterra, pensó en un susurro algo triste al final.

—¿Hey, hey América?, ¿no quieres unirte? —pregunto Francia sacándolo un poco de sus pensamientos

—¿Unirme?

—Sí, mira. Ya no hay problema, tenemos a Bielorrusia —señalo con la mano a la muchacha

El americano sólo movió su cabeza de arriba a abajo simultáneamente dando un signo de comprensión—Es un gran cambio Francia—dijo algo sarcásticamente después ya que Bielorrusia seguía siendo la única mujer en aquel juego. El juego no había variado en demasía

—Estás siendo muy pesimista últimamente, ¿y donde está mon amie Inglaterra? — pregunto con una sonrisa algo perversa.

—Bueno, supongo que él aun debe estar durmiendo—dijo América con alegría sin entender a que se refería el Francés.

El francés comenzó a recitar entre leves risas "durmiendo", "durmiendo", cosa que comenzó a tensar al yankee, ¿se habría enterado de que tenia que pasar las siguientes noches con el inglés?, O peor aun…ya sabia sobre su "Biblia/escrita por Satanás alias Kiku". Tenia que averiguarlo, pero no allí, delante de todos.

El francés sonrió mirando por arriba del hombro de América, ya que allí venia llegando el inglés.

London Bridge is falling down,

Falling down, Falling down.

London Bridge is falling down,

My fair lady ~

Fue lo que canto mientras entraba el Británico haber si conseguía alterarlo un poco, pero no. Inglaterra sólo tomo asiento en una silla algo lejana a vista de todos, incluyendo al americano.

¿Inglaterra?, pensó mirando Alfred algo preocupado a la nación, parecía triste, e incluso nostálgica.

—¿Bueno?, que les parece. Se que mi casa no es lo mejor del mundo pero quería dar una fiesta y me encantaría que asistieran—dijo Japón con una leve sonrisa.

—A mí me encantaría ir—menciono Canadá alegre.

—¡Sin falta voy yo Nihon! —comento alegre el amante de las pastas.

—Gracias Italia-kun…al verlos a todos tan callados creía que nadie iría— comento humilde (no tomo para nada en cuenta a Canadá….)

—América-san, ha usted también espero verlo nuevamente en mi casa, ¿bien?

El Americano se retraso un poco en contestar, sólo quería terminar aquella junta para ver si Francia sabia algo y también la extraña risa que pareció mostrar España ante el comentario del francés. Muy posiblemente esos dos podían estar enterados y riéndose a sus espaldas, eso no era algo que iba a tolerar.

Aquel endemoniado libro ya no le caí tan mal como antes. Además ya no aparecía jugando al doctor con Inglaterra…bueno, aun no.

Estaba leyendo en medio de la reunión, pero su ánimo decayó totalmente en las páginas siguientes.

"El día de mi independencia", pensó dentro suyo. Estaba la imagen del mayor de rodillas en aquel lluvioso día, estaba lloviendo, pero Inglaterra lloraba, estaba llorando. No cabía duda de ello, la lluvia en esas imágenes no camuflaban sus lagrimas como aquel día. No quería seguir leyendo…

Vio como su personaje cerraba los ojos y daba la vuelta, Alfred se sorprendió y tomo con fuerza el doujinshi algo molesto, seguía viendo como él se iba mientras Inglaterra ahogaba su pena en desoladoras lagrimas que corrían a través de sus mejillas con ayuda de la lluvia de aquel día.

"Vuelve, ¡vuelve idiota!", date la vuelta…, Inglaterra está…", pensaba más que molesto el americano con aquella representación de él

—Si no te volteas tú e Inglaterra ya no…—se detuvo al ver que había comentado en voz alta a vista de todas aquellas naciones.

El americano observaba a todos los que le miraban, pero más que nada a Inglaterra. Alfred se estaba dando cuenta de algo que había negado durante mucho tiempo en aquellos momentos… "Arthur", le miro sin olvidar que estaba en una situación incomoda y luego tendría que explicarse.

¿De que servia quejarse y molestarse al ver aquel libro?, eso ya paso, es lo había hecho, y ya nada lo podía cambiar. El abandono a Inglaterra aquel día.

Quizás ese libro no solamente estaba haciendo que Alfred se sintiera perturbado por la relación que tenían en este, si no que se diera cuenta de algunas cosas que jamás pensó posibles.

* * *

Por cierto, si quieren alguna pareja sólo pídanmela. Ya que Irán a la casa de Japón muy pronto, y allí se desataran algunas parejas con los "doujinshis/biblia" que algunos podrían encontrarse en el trayecto. Las que yo tenia pensadas eran: Alemania/Italia, España/Romano, Grecia/Japón, Noruega/Islandia... Y no sé que más..., no sé por que pero encuentro extraño el Rusia/China pero podría D:, y en cuanto al Francia por Canadá también seria posible pero me agrada que Francia moleste un poco a Inglaterra xD! (en resumidas cuentas no tengo ningún gusto, así que sí quieren parejas pídanme y veré cuales son las más escogidas ;D) Por cierto del por cierto, ahora me pueden dejar también reviews anónimos ya que antes tenia inhabilitada esa opción.

Y aquí va un concurso.

—¿América, si tuvieras un hijo se llamaría?

El héroe lo medito por un momento respondiendo alegre con una sonrisa — !Alfred!

—¿Y si fuera mujer?

—!Alfreda!— respondió entusiasta como si fuera lo mas natural del mundo aquel nombre

La reportera atino a simplemente responder con un "ok..., bastante original"

Digan el Nombre del hijo e hija de Usa si supuestamente tuviera uno, el que vea que es mas bonito…gracioso, poco original…o mas tonto (puedo elegir cualquier categoría), tendrá derecho elegir una pareja permanente en la history y le dedicare una imagen bonita (Posdata: Cuenta Arthur y Arthura !).


	4. ¿Fiesta?

Bienvenidos/as a mi fic, espero que les guste el capi...sigue siendo Usa/Uk pero ocupare más a los demás personajes, como si realmente estuviéramos hablando de "Hetalia" en si ^^

Parejas escogidas: Rusia/China, Alemania/Italia, España/Romano, Grecia/Japón, Dinamarca/Noruega, Prussia/Austria, Lituania/Polonia, Suecia/Finlandia, Francia/Canadá…, espero que les guste ^^. Y si hay más podría ponerlas pero como insinuaciones.

Una cosa, a algunos/as no le pueden agradar parte de estas parejas, y lo siento mucho...pero como saben no serán el tema central de esta historia así que espero no arruinarles mucho el fic ¿bien? (algunas cabe mencionar que se verán envueltas "en otras personas" antes que con su parejas, después entenderán a que me refiero)

Anunciando ganadores, quienes "ganaron" el concurso fue Rinoa-Diethel ya que el nombre si fuera mujer me agrado que fuera Ashley así que felicidades, habrá Su/Fin y Den/Nor oficialmente, quizás en este capi no, pero aun no acaba aquella fiesta y faltan doujinshis que revelar, ¿muajajaj?

Y la siguiente persona que gano es katy-star black con Alexander, (algún día diré por que.. xD) pero no puso parejas, así que bueno.. .felicidades igual, y si alguien más había puesto Alexander me avisa, lo confirmo y pongo una pareja.

Y bueno, gracias a todos por participar..., enserio me hicieron pasar un buen rato con nombres como " hipoclorito de sodio" ,"Edward-Patrick" que si los juntas y hallas contextos me suena a cierta película... "Alfred Jr. Jones", y felicidades a todas las que pusieron "Ronald Mcdonald´s" o nombres de hamburguesa sin mencionar los relacionados con extraterrestres, (¿ET? XD) , me encantaron, me sacaron una sonrisa ^^.

* * *

—Como iba diciendo… ¿Inglaterra no es un excelente país para vivir? —trato de arreglar la situación con una excusa peor que mala, es más, parecía que había empeorado la situación.

Todos los países quedaron en silencio mientras veían a América con cara de "¿WTF?", eso no se lo creía ni el propio Estados Unidos, ni siquiera Inglaterra borracho se lo hubiera creído.

—¿Qué…qué se supone que dices? —pregunto el británico saliendo de su silencio levantándose un poco.

—He pues bue-bueno…lo que yo digo es que —el americano realmente no sabia como salir de eso, ni sus más heroicas e ingeniosas ocurrencias parecían que pudieran salvarlo de esa.

Francia sonrió y levanto la mano, que a pesar de que nadie le dio la palabra pareció explicarlo. —Sí, eso mismo Mon amie Angleterre —sonrió en complicidad mientras se ponía al lado del americano y colaba uno de sus brazos por arriba de sus hombros.

—¿He? —atino a decir el inglés no comprendiendo.

—¿He? —dijo siguiendo el ejemplo mientras miraba a su derecha al francés que le sonreía finamente.

—Que yo te dije que dijeras eso. Más bien, mi jefe de estado, ¿no es así América? —prosiguió ojeando al norteamericano.

El Estadounidense comprendió lo que quería hacer el francés, ¡sacarlo de la metida de pata!, ¿pero por qué demonios haría algo así Francis?, más de un motivo escondido debía tener, pero eso no le importo con tal de salir de aquella incomoda situación.

—Si, eso…lo que dice Francia—rió tratando de ir acorde con lo que explicaba el francés.

El inglés y los demás se tragaron un poco la historia, no por la "deslumbrante" actuación de Alfred, si no por la del francés que era completamente natural y espontánea, casi prestigiosa.

El británico volvió a tomar asiento, casi parecía estar decepcionado por la respuesta, pero sólo fue la impresión que tuvo el menor.

El francés le dio un leve toque en el hombro susurrándole levemente al oído "me debes una, pequeño", para volver a su asiento.

Si el americano hubiera tenido más tiempo para discutir eso le hubiera dicho que le devolvería el favor, especificando únicamente una cosa que no haría para devolvérselo, "todo excepto favores sexuales", le hubiera dicho. Y se lo diría, pero cuando acabara esa reunión junto a otras cosas. Ahora estaba completamente seguro que Francis sabia algo, ¿Qué otra razón había para salvarlo de una así en la reunión?, lo único que deseaba es que no lo comenzara a extorsionar, pero era mucho pedir sabiendo que era Francia del que se hablaba.

La junta continúo, estaban planeando que llevaría cada uno para la fiesta, y el ambiente se volvió alegre y hasta entusiasta, los países ya se merecían un descanso después de todo. Ya que: comer hamburguesas…presumir su belleza, cocinar asquerosamente, dibujar porno en estilo anime, acosar a los países cercanos a él para que sean "uno", dormir y amar a los gato e incluso comer pasta y pizza hasta hartarse es algo que agotaría a cualquiera ¿verdad?.

—Bueno, los estaría viendo a las 9:00, ¿bien? —dijo educadamente el japonés con una tímida sonrisa.

¡Esa sonrisa no me engaña Japón!, eres un demonio vestido de monje, pensaba dentro suyo el norteamericano al ver aquella sonrisa totalmente inocente de niño que jamás haría nada malo en el asiático. También tendría que conversar con él…, ya no iba a esconder las cosas, quería explicaciones y las quería ya, parecía que todos estuvieran jugando con su situación.

—Claro, allí estaremos—respondieron casi todos.

El único país de aquella junta que no podría asistir seria Canadá, según el informe de algunos países quienes no escucharon que "sí iría", es más, fue el primero en decir que asistiría, pero pareciera que nadie lo hubiera oído.

Francia se tomo la molestia de preguntarle al tímido y poco visible muchacho si es que se presentaría. El canadiense se alegro en que alguien se tomara la molestia de preguntarle, lo hacia sentirse visto, como si a alguien le importara… al final respondió y asintió alegremente al francés de su asistencia.

—¿Inglaterra, vamos ya? —dijo en la sala de junta totalmente vacía a excepción de su genial persona y la de Reino Unido.

El muchacho de ojos jade parecía no tomarle mucha atención mientras seguía ojeando sus papeles.

—Creo que no me escuchaste, ¿Inglaterra, vayámonos ya? —pregunta nuevamente

Inglaterra esta vez le dirigió una sutil mirada y termino por soltar un leve "sí", su jefe de estado ya le había informado la situación, no sólo tenia que pasar la noche con el norteamericano, si no que todo el santo día.

—Vamos…—respondió finalmente sin nada de ánimo

Ya habían llegado a su país. América extrañamente quería impresionar a Inglaterra, quería que viera lo genial que él y su país podía ser, pero el británico parecía estar más interesado en las revistas pornos, hasta en los árboles e incluso en los perritos que pasaban por los parques que con él.

Siguieron caminando hasta que se toparon con una tienda que vendía trajes, ternos de gala e incluso de bodas, el americano se paro enfrente apreciando un poco los trajes. Sin tenerlo demasiado planeado imágenes de una boda llegaron a su mente.

Ubicado en el altar estaba Italia como consagrado sacerdote de aquella boda, todos los países emocionados viendo como se dirigía la "no muy fina novia" a paso más que lento por aquella gran alfombra

Francia lloraba emocionado con lo que parecían kilos de pañuelos desechables en el suelo, él tenía el orgullo de ser el padrino.

Japón era como un vil paparazzi sacando todas las fotos posibles ávidas y por haber del evento

Lastimosamente no estaba presente la madrina, pero pareciera que sí estuviera allí, al menos en espíritu (realmente sí estaba presente, pero era Canadá…)

Un muchacho de terno lo esperaba en altar con una sonrisa, tenía grandes cejas y unos hermosos ojos verdes, no podía ser otro que Inglaterra.

Caminaba a paso lento, unos extraños zapatos de taco algo incomodo que parecían estrangularle sus pobres e inocentes pies lo hacían ser torpe al caminar, sentía el ajustado corsé y el largo velo y en las manos firmemente un ramo de flores mientras llegaba hasta al lado del británico quien aun sonreía totalmente emocionado.

—Te ves hermoso…—le susurro con dulzura mientras levantaba el velo que llevaba el estadounidense.

El americano acabo con su inesperada imaginación y se miro en el reflejo del cristal con una mano en la cintura pensando, "creo que me quedaría bien, ¿verdad", se dijo no notando lo poco masculino que se veía con aquella pose frente a un vestido de novia.

Arthur se quedo viendo como USA realizaba extraños movimientos como si estuviera modelando algo, realmente estaba preocupándose por él…Alfred no podía estar bien de la cabeza, al menos últimamente no.

Pero esperen un momento, comenzó a pensar más cuerdamente Alfred, ¿Por qué mierda yo era la novia?, se sorprendió y avergonzó de sus propios pensamientos,! y más extraño aun!, ¿Qué hacia Inglaterra esperándome "a mi" en el altar?, no es como si él quisiera…no es como si yo quisiera… miro algo sonrojado al británico

—¿Qué? —atino a decir por la mirada del estadounidense

—¡Nothing!, Come on , England —pronuncio arrastrando al mayor desde la muñeca.

La mente de el británico sólo procesaba, "pobre Alfred, siendo tan joven", refiriéndose a que realmente el estadounidense había perdido la cordura que poseía. Es quizás el consumo de grasas en exceso o es que el egocentrismo se le subió tanto a la cabeza que no podía soportarlo.

La tarde paso luego, el americano le mostró a Iggy todo lo que alcanzo en aquel lapso de tiempo, tendrían que irse pronto. Cada vez que Alfred actuaba de manera extraña se lo "rebatía" a su supuesta Biblia, Inglaterra había escuchado sobre gente creyente en su religión, pero que su ex-colonia estuviera hablándole de igual a igual a un "cuaderno sin mente propia", era algo preocupante. Primero la cama…, luego la Biblia…después los vestidos de novia, ¿Qué más faltaba?

Mientras, en casa de Japón.

Todos los países parecían llevar acabo lo suyo de manera magistral.

Rusia en esos momentos no parecía ser tan aterrador como siempre, aun conservaba esa típica sonrisa suya, pero el lugar era calido, y sin mencionar que quería "que fuera uno con él" (pobre Japón) , le daba tranquilidad e incluso una pequeña alegría.

—¿Bien?, lo pillas Italia. —pregunto Alemania en el que seria el comedor de esa casa asiática que estaba llena de bocadillos.

—¡Sí!, lo pillo Alemania—respondió alegre comenzando a señalar con el dedo.

"Esto se come", "esto no se come","esto se come", "esto no se come" , "esto se come" y esto no...y este se come…señaló finalmente a lo que el germano no dio una aprobación.

—Ese último no se come Italia—hizo referencia al objeto apuntándolo desde la punta hasta la parte posterior

—¿Por qué no?, a mí me parece que sí…

—Parece, pero no…—explico mostrándole lo que era un adorno de mesa que el italiano le parecía "comible"

Aun que ciertamente, no era culpa de Feliciano equivocarse en algo como eso, ya que América había participado notoriamente en el decorado de aquella fiesta y sus no muy normales y extravagantes pasteles yacían esparcidos entre algunos de los bocadillos para comer. Cualquier persona incluso normal (nadie dice que Feliciano no lo sea) podría confundir "los adornos de la mesa" con un "pastel estadounidense" o viceversa, y eso es lo que quería evitar Alemania, que Italia terminara tragándose un adorno con quien sabe que cosas adentro.

Después de todo, por mucho que le pareciera una carga o un constante dolor de muela aquel italiano, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él.

—¡ Ven aquí pedazo de $%€# !—gritaba ocupando todo el refinado lenguaje que sabia Italia Romano mientras perseguía a España que parecía no querer detenerse, temía por su vida al enterarse por qué el muchacho estaba enojado—¡Maldición, detente de una buena vez!

España miraba hacia atrás mientras seguía recorriendo la casa con suma agilidad tratando de no dar con ningún país y evitando los difíciles obstáculos tales como mesas, sillas, adornos, pastas de diente, plátanos estilo caricatura e incluso patitos de de hule (nadie sabe que hacían en el piso ni quien los trajo).

Nadie entendía como Antonio no había ganado medalla de oro en las anteriores olimpiadas con semejante habilidad al correr, seria un genio en las carreras de obstáculo si es que quisiera, y si es que un italiano dispuesto a matarlo lo persiguiera también cabe destacar.

—¡¿Crees que estoy para detenerme y que me mates?

—¡¿Quién dijo que si te detenías haría tal cosa? —trato de sonar convincente para que el español se detuviera.

Pero Antonio continuo corriendo mientras le respondía algo agitado por todo lo que había corrido—¡Traes un palo de béisbol tamaño liga profesional en las manos!, ¡No tengo que ser un genio para saberlo!

La fiesta era definitivamente un alboroto. Francia parecía estar acompañando a Prusia que había venido junto a Alemania, sonreía de manera perturbarte, lo que había hablado con el estadounidense después de la reunión había sido muy conveniente para él, sólo estaba esperando que llegara este y el señorito Inglaterra, había encontrado algo en que entretenerse.

Japón junto a Grecia y Turquía arreglaban partes de los últimos detalles, pero para el asiático era "un tanto incomodo" aquella ayuda.

Esto se debía a que ambos pasaban peleándose **por él **literalmente hablando, ejemplo: si Kiku pedía un sujetador, ambos lo tomaba y comenzaban a pelearse por quien se lo entregaba, además de que parecían querer ayudarle en todo. Vamos, Japón sabía caminar, no era un paralítico ni nada de eso… ya que hasta llevarlo a lapa le ofrecieron.

Grecia era un país calmado, amante de los gatos, tranquilo amigable y somnoliento, no era muy de competir por nada, pero cuando se trataba de el asiático, y más aun de Turquía como el supuesto "enemigo", Heracles se veía en la obligación de hacer algo.

—No es mi culpa que diera positivo Romano, ¡no es mi culpa! —gritaba a todo pulmón aun recorriendo la casa por lo que parecían años que llevaba corriendo.

—¡¿Y ahora te haces el desligado de todo?, !¿quien más podría tener la culpa?.¡Sólo espera a que te detengas! —seguía detrás del español con el gran bate de béisbol.

Muchos países hubieran pensado que aquel bate era de el Americano, pero no… si uno leía bien de cerca, con una lupa lo bastante potente para quemar hormigas fácilmente se podía leer en el borde del mango de este "Made in China", ¿Qué cosa no venia de china?

Todas las cosas vienen últimamente de China, incluso las que tiene Estados Unidos.

Asi pasó el tiempo hasta que llegaron Inglaterra y América (también Canadá) al gran evento. Francia fue el primero en notar que entraban y unas milésimas de segundo todo el resto gracias a lo escandaloso que resultaba ser el muchacho de gafas, ósea, era él…no podía pasar desapercibido en una fiesta, pensaba orgulloso América.

—¡Alfred!, ¡Arthur!, ¡Matthew! —Paseo la mirada el francés por cada uno de ellos —Me alegran que ya estén aquí…

El británico miro hacia los lados, ¿había dicho Matthew?, ¿desde cuando Canadá venia con ellos?. Y así era, si es que uno se fijaba muy pero muy bien, allí estaba el canadiense, desapercibido como siempre, pero estaba.

Alfred por su cuenta desvió la mirada, aun pensaba lo que Francia le había comentado después de la reunión, no quería conversarlo y trataba que su actitud pasara desapercibida.

Avanzo hacia adentro del lugar después de soltar como único intercambio de palabras, ¡Hola Francia!, ¿bonito día verdad?, siento que Japón me necesita por aya.

Esto era obviamente falso por 3 razones muy notorias:

1. Japón ya "no" quería más ayuda, le bastaba con la que recibía, aparte si ahora a Alfred se le ocurriera la idea de "ayudarlo a respirar" que seria lo único que faltaría sin mencionar que muy seguramente Grecia y Turquía le declaran la guerra.

2. El día no podía estar "bonito", primero,… era de noche, no era día. Y segundo, estaba lloviendo…, y la lluvia y el frió no podían ser más indicio de pésimo y horrible día para el estadounidense.

3. Y ultima pero no menos importante, Alfred era egocéntrico, si alguien lo venia a recibir a la puerta definitivamente no huía de él.

Y así pareció dar comienzo la fiesta, todos estaban ubicados como en pequeños grupos, Los nórdicos eran un ejemplo de esto.

Pusieron música, pero no la que cualquiera persona normal y/o país se esperaría

Y la baila… y la goza … y la canta…

Aserejé ja de jé de jebe tu de jebere  
sebiunouva majabi an de bugui an de buididipi.  
Aserejé ja de je de jebe tu de jebere  
sebiunouva majabi an de bugi an de buididipi~ (Asereje)

Los países quedaron algo desencajados con la música, que hubieran quedado con cara de "¿Qué demonios?", hubiera sido poco decir. ¿Qué tipo de extraño idioma era ese?. Con tantas diversas culturas y lenguas presentes en aquella fiesta nadie podía descifrar el extraño código, España entendía hasta el "canta", pero de allí para adelante mas nada.

—Lo siento, parece que ha sido un error…, cambiaremos la canción—anuncio Francia dándole al botón para pasar a la siguiente

Las manos hacia arriba,  
las manos hacia abajo,  
y como los gorilas  
¡uh! ¡uh! ¡uh! ¡uh!  
Todos caminamos~ (El baile del gorila)

Volvieron a cambiarla…otro error según Francia.

I'm a barbie girl,in the barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

I magination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!~ (Barbie Girl)

—¿Pero quien demonios está a cargo de la lista de reproducción? —comenzaron a decir los países entre ellos viendo que el problema persistía.

—¡No me digan que! —volteo América despacio encontrándose con la sonrisa de aquel rubio quien no parecía entender la situación.

—Así, ¿como que sucede? —pregunto con aquella sonrisa suya Feliks

—¿Me podrían decir quien dejo a cargo a Polonia? —pregunto a la multitud pasando de Polonia el americano.

Todos empezaron a mirarse unos a otros, ¡la culpa era de Francia!, pensaron finalmente.

—¿Qué?, ¡¿Por qué yo? —clamaba inocencia el francés que como pocas veces esa vez no era su culpa, pero como Francis tenia la culpa siempre, ¿Por qué esa vez no?, pensaron los países al acusarlo injustamente.

El estadounidense no podía estar menos relajado en esos momentos, por primera vez en su vida quería un lugar solitario, silencioso, con un peluche de Inglaterra si no fuera demasiado pedir, bien…lo último no, se hubiera alterado por el pensamiento que tubo, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a que pensamientos como eso afloraran a su mente.

Se acerco hasta al asiático preguntando por una habitación libre.

—El último pasillo a la derecha hay una habitación—sonrió con amabilidad el asiático.

—Gracias Nihon—le devolvió la sonrisa.

Llego a una habitación no muy grande, no tenía casi nada en ella, una puerta deslizable donde seguramente se guardaban más sabanas para un futón que yacía en el suelo para poder dormir. Realmente no había nadie ni nada allí, el ruido de la fiesta casi no se filtraba en ese cuarto.

Se sentó en el futon apoyando su espalda en la pared mirando al techo pensativo.

Inglaterra…Inglaterra…Inglaterra…¿Francia?...Inglaterra…Doujinshi del mal…Inglaterra…Inglaterra…Inglaterra… (en ese orden)

Era todo lo que podía pensar el americano últimamente, y lo peor de todo es que no sabia como hacer que esa sensación se fuera.

Paso barios minutos así, miro a sus lados buscando algo que hacer tratando de animarse, mas en esa habitación no había nada. Podía volver a la fiesta, pero de seguro seguían como hace unos momentos. No tenia nada que hacer, o al menos eso creía

Pero aun puedo…, pensó tragando grueso, fue moviendo lentamente su mano y desde unos bolsillos interiores de su chaquetón tan único en él tomo un libro forrado, era el doujinshi R-18…

Lo dejo de golpe aun lado derecho suyo, ¿pero que hago?, se pregunto con vergüenza…¿Por qué quería leerlo?, por qué no dejaba de pensar en Inglaterra…por qué le avergonzaba que Francia pudiera saber que…

—¡Veamos! , hahahahaha! —rió pero no lo suficiente para convencerse —¿esto no puede ser tan terrible como parece? ¿verdad?. Es sólo como ver una película de terror… si no puedo terminarlo pensando que es exclusivamente un libro no me puedo llamar héroe

(Nota: Estados Unidos insiste en ver películas de terror por más miedo que le den por que él es "un héroe" , se supone que él puede con ello o al menos eso es lo que él quiere creer)

Lo abrió y trato de llegar a la página en la que estaba lo más rápido posible…

Después de pasar a su garaje las imágenes de su persona y el muchacho británico volvieron hacer aparición sonrojando a Alfred

—No reprimas tu voz Inglaterra, me gustan tus gemidos —decía aquel América mientras masturbaba a Reino unido.

El muchacho más bajo se aferraba a las sabanas y gemía suavemente cada vez que el americano lo tocaba.

—Haa…ha..Al-fred…!ha! —gemía sonrojado entrecerrando un poco las piernas no pudiendo evitar que el americano siguiera con lo suyo.

Estados Unidos se dirigió al cuello del más pequeño y lo lamió sutilmente para dar pequeñas mordidas que hacían que su amante se retorciera del placer botando más gemidos de placer.

Estados Unidos dio vuelta la página para continuar con aquello, se estaba sonrojando, pero no el mismo calor de antes, ver a Inglaterra así ya no lo avergonzaba, comenzaba a excitarlo…quería…saber que se sentía tocarlo.

Las imágenes eran realmente explicitas, pudo ver a Inglaterra totalmente desnudo, sus tetillas rojizas siendo tocadas con agilidez por su mano, el muchacho no dejaba de suspirar y ahogar gemidos aferrándose cada vez más a las sabanas con desesperación.

Estados Unidos tomo por la barbilla al chico depositándole un beso, el británico entrecerraba los ojos y parecía que ahogara el placer de estar siendo tocado de esa forma en aquel dulce contacto.

Continúo dando vuelta las páginas, una tras otra.

Su personaje también se sonrojaba por la excitación y botaba pequeñas bocanas de aire tibio…pareciera como si se estuviera contenido para hacer sentir bien a Inglaterra.

Las caricias en el cuerpo desnudo de Inglaterra continuaron, se besaban y el mayor gemía el nombre de su amante a cada sutil contacto con su piel.

Alfred no sabia si continuar, la última imagen de aquella página era una en la que sostenía ambas piernas del mayor en sus hombros.

"Voy a hacerlo…mió", pensó intuyendo lo que pasaría después.

Pero más importante que eso, el americano se había excitado…, era incluso más fuerte para él que haber estado viendo una película porno, ya que no eran tipos cualquiera lo que estaban asiendo eso allí, eran "Inglaterra y él".

Miro un poco su entrepierna, se sonrojo levemente al notar el pequeño bulto entre sus piernas, comenzaba a dolerle el roce de sus pantalones con su miembro. Se desabrocho primero el cierre para luego comenzar a tocarse…—Ingla-Inglaterra…ha..ha..mmm —gemía mientras comenzaba a masturbarse más rápidamente— Haa mm Ingla….!Ingla-terra, ha! —termino acabando en un gemido ronco manchando un poco su mano derecha.

—¿Inglaterra?... —escucho un tono extrañado proveniente de afuera de la habitación —¡América! ¿Estás aquí América? —entro sin permiso alguno como si de su casa se tratase un francés, el único francés que podría estar en esa fiesta.

—Fra-Francis…—dijo mirando al rubio que ya había entrado con su típica sonrisa.

El que había entrado en aquella habitación se quedo sonriendo, pero quieto…como hielo…era la impresión.

Después de unos cuantos segundos agacho la cabeza y se llevo una mano a la cara riéndose un poco.

—¡No sabes que se toca la fucking puerta antes de entrar! —grito avergonzado

—¿Qué puerta? —pregunto con una sonrisa picara—estas son deslizables, no hay nada que tocar

—¡Al menos pide permiso!

—¡No te ves nada bien así América! Ahahaajajja —reía bajo el francés mientras el americano se arreglaba un poco su pantalón—Aun que es normal a tu edad...

Francis continuaba riéndose cuando escucho la voz de su seguidor, era una voz muy parecida a la de Alfred, seguramente era Canadá

—No mon amour no podemos entrar aquí. Créeme, "no quieres entrar"— dijo entreabriendo sólo un poco aquella puerta para explicarle al canadiense lo sucedido.

El americano tomo el doujinshi, no lo había acabado y ya no podía hacerlo aun que quisiera, ¡estaba Francis allí!, por qué de todos los países, ¿el francés era él que más tenia que pillarlo?, ósea…era él, uno de las naciones más pervertidas que existían.

Pero bueno, era mejor que si lo hubiera pillado Iggy concluyo tratando de parecer optimista, pero le era difícil, sin mencionar que no podía creer que estuviera llegando a esos extremos, ¡no podía llegar a ser como Francia!, ¿o sí?

Cuando camino para retirarse de aquella habitación cuando cruzo camino con el francés este antes de que se fuera le dijo, "¿Con que Inglaterra, he?

El estadounidense se sonrojo un poco y continuo avanzando…, estaba completamente perdido.

Y bien, así comenzaban las victimas de los doujinshis, el primero fue Alfred, ¿Quién seria el siguiente?

La segunda victima fue Grecia, y así fue como sucedió…

Quería ayudar a Japón, sólo tenia dos cosas que hacer en esa fiesta, echarse a dormir entre la bulliría, o seguir ayudando a Kiku, opto por la segunda. Entro a una habitación, tal parecía que era el cuarto donde el asiático dibujaba, lo noto por la extraña mesa con pinceles, bolígrafos y demás que habían sin mencionar reglas de diferentes tamaños y formas.

No había nada desordenado, tal parecía, pero si se fijaba bien..., en la estantería, en los libros de abajo parecían estar desordenados, como si faltaran unos cuantos. Así fue como decidió ordenarlos.

El muchacho mientras ordenaba encontró uno en que salía Japón y él junto a un gato, le llamo la atención, los otros los dejo de lado, ya que eran de países como Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, Alemania e Italia, e Italia con un pequeño muchacho cuando él era pequeño (sacro imperio romano), algunos otros de Suecia y Finlandia y algunos donde salían Francia junto a Inglaterra y junto con muchos países más. Había realmente muchas variedades.

—¿R-18? —leyó con aquella relajada voz suya.

Pero no, Grecia no era como Estados Unidos, no se armaría un lió por saber cual era el significado del "R-18" a lo más la conjetura que pudo sacar es que los gatos les daba rabia, seria una cosa espantosa según Heracles

Leyó, y leyó…y continúo leyendo. Se sonrojo un poco al avanzar, "así que esto era lo r-18", dedujo continuando mientras que en eso entraba el asiático que en el doujinshi ya no le quedaba nada de ropa

—¿Japón? —atino a voltear la mirada —¿Tú eres contorsionista verdad?, ¿o al menos lo practicas cierto?

**Contorsionistas**: personas con gran elasticidad y/o flexibilidad, adoptan ciertas posturas de enorme dificultad y prácticamente imposibles para la gran mayoría del público.

—¿Qué? —pregunto algo desencajado el asiático cuando ato todos los cabos sueltos al ver que estaba leyendo el griego.

El asiático se sonrojo para soltar por fin—No me digas que…—y si hubiera podido terminar seguramente el griego le hubiera dicho, "sí, lo estoy leyendo".

Para Japón podía ser interesante como en la vida real los demás países se encontraban doujinshis de ellos con los demás…pero era un tema "vergonzoso" si es que él era quien estaba metido en todo aquello.

Volviendo con el americano que ya estaba en la fiesta.

—¡*hip*! ¡ y como pla-neas que te crea!… ¿que eso se come? *hip*, !mi comida es mejor que esa plasta estadouni-dense!—Le criticaba Inglaterra a Italia el pastel azul chillón con amarillo patito mientras Feliciano se escondía detrás del Alemán al verse amenazado.

Alfred quedo con una cara de "no es posible", y rápidamente se dirigió hacia Lituania que en esos momentos se encargaba de Polonia quien exigía "sus necesidades" (queda a vuestra imaginación), había tomado más de la cuenta.

—¿Lithuania?, creo que fui muy especifico al decir que no le dieran alcohol a Iggy esta noche

—¡Pero señor América!, eso hicimos…!le dimos jugo de naranja!

—¿Jugo de naranja?, ¿Era light?, espera...eso no tiene nada que ver .¡Pero que tipo de persona se emborracha con jugo de naranja!

—¡Alguien como el señor Inglaterra! —respondía aun con educación Toris para seguir tratando de controlar al rubio que caminaba mareadamente.

El americano miraba con preocupación la situación. Llevarse al inglés esa noche, era peligroso…tanto para él como para el británico.

Ya había entendido que no podía ver al mayor como siempre, ¿y le ponían eso en el camino?, llevárselo a casa, con la cama matrimonial…!borracho!, el mundo lo odiaba, o dios quizás, otra explicación no había. Sinceramente era imposible que Iggy se emborrachara con jugo de naranja, ósea, él era buenísimo emborrachándose, pero que con jugo de naranja lo hiciera, era imposible.

El mundo me odia, pero más que eso, creo que hay una persona que amo, se dijo decaído pero tratando de sobresalir de aquella situación con típico optimismo estadounidense, pero necesitaría mucho más que eso Alfred…pero simplemente no lo sabia.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, y en el próximo capítulos vienen cosas del "como es posible que Inglaterra se emborrache con jugo de naranja", "¿por qué Francia quería una pieza junto a Canadá", qué es lo que converso este con Estados Unidos.. ¿qué es lo que sabe?, Más descubrimientos de Biblias/Doujinshis (no todas las parejas se harán gracias a esto debo avisar...), que es a lo que se refiere España a que dio "positivo", pueden pensar bien o mal...depende de ustedes, y entre muchas muchas otras cosas, espero que les haya agradado ;_;.

Y sí, Alfred recién paso la etapa de la "aceptación" veamos que hace al respecto... (y creare un grupo que diga: "yo también le pegaría un sape a Usa para que se de cuenta que quiere a Inglaterra")

**Bien aquí sólo un extra si desean participar**: Polonia va a mostrar una lista de las canciones que tenia pensadas, si quieren aportar unas cuantas adelantes, sólo una condición, tienen que ser pegajosas tontas y conocidas, por ejemplo:"Osito gominola" "Chuchuca" "Las de barney" entre otras, bueno, adiós y se cuidan!, muchas gracias ;_;.


	5. ¿Creyente?

Aquí he vuelto o.o…lamento tardarme más pero no es que "no tengo tiempo", si no que no me han dado…apenas toco el compu. Pero bueno, he aquí el capitulo. No he tenido mucha inspiración últimamente así que no creo que el capi sea tan bueno...aun así espero que les guste…

**Advertencia: **Como sabrán, existen "todo" tipos de doujinshis para diversos grupos y gustos, ¿verdad?, por más extraños que parezcan algunos existen. Y posibles traumas con Alemania o.o.

* * *

Veamos, relájate…relájate, relájate, ¿Qué más podría salir mal?, ¡eso es lo bueno de las cosas malas que te pasan!, que ya nada puede empeorar, o la gente positiva al menos piensa asi. Sí, aunque pareciera raro un negativo diría que las cosas sí podrían empeorar.

Miro hacia otro lado el estadounidense tratando de concentrarse en otra cosa, ¿en qué?. Pues ya supo en que podía ser, allí estaba Francis dándole una tras otra copa a su indefenso y poco notorio hermano, Canadá. No podía creer que no haría nada por ayudarle,…maldito Francis.

Conversación con Francia:

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—Francis…—le detuvo cuando estaba por irse.

El mencionado volteo y aquella sonrisa elegante y hasta soberbia en esos momentos adornaba su cara dándole un pequeño toque de sensualidad, Francis era sensualidad.

—¿Estados Unidos?, a que debo tu no grata ocurrencia de hablar conmigo. Oni-san tiene que ponerse hermoso para la fiesta.

El americano le miro fijamente, se podía decir que hasta serio.

—¿Qué sabes sobre mí?

El francés casi soltó una risa pero se la contuvo con gracia llevándose una mano sutilmente a la boca. Miraba al estadounidense unos momentos, sólo para divertirse con la divertida cara que tenia esta, una de "Te quiero matar Francia, ¡¿pero adivina qué?, no puedo".

—Bueno, sé que usas lentes…—bromeo para continuar— También sé que con un poco más de ejercicio, no mucho en realidad, serias un buen modelo porno—le sonrió.

El norteamericano conservaba la calma, era Francia,…quizás no era tan cercano (y no quería ni planeaba serlo) a esa nación como otras, pero una cosa era segura, uno no podía imaginar una conversación más o menos sostenida con aquel país que no albergara aquellos temas, aun que sea en un chiste acido o insinuaciones.

Decidió continuar de todos modos, muchas cosas estaba en juego, una de ellas…que Francis lo molestara de por vida y la otra su orgullo, que parecía que todos últimamente disfrutaban con pisotearlo.

—No es exactamente eso Francia…y lo sabes

—¿Ha?, ¿ósea que consideraras lo de modelo porno?, llama al 3475…

—Francis…

—Bien, Bien mon amie, no te alteres, no es nada lindo. —se fue alejando mientras aun parecía entretenido—Y veamos…

Tomo asiento en las sillas que se ubicaban cercanas a la sala de juntas, Arthur se había quedado ordenando unos papeles, nadie vendría. Estaba completamente seguro de ello el norteamericano.

—¿Quieres hablar de Inglaterra?, ¿te hizo pensar leer aquel doujinshi?

El americano se sorprendió ante la repentinas preguntas de el francés, ¡lo sabia, y más lo sabia!, estaba seguro que Francis ya sabia sobre aquello.

Se levanto para poder encarar al menor más de cerca, era extraño ver aquella expresión.

—¿Así que muchacho?, ¿se supone que ahora te enamoraste…? ¿o algo parecido?. Y que podrías hacer al respecto…

El silencio de Alfred se hizo presente durante un prolongado tiempo, tanto que el francés tuvo que continuar.

—¡Ya no confía, ni cree en casi nada por tu culpa!, ¿entiendes al menos que significa eso?— le miro serio el francés mientras parecía esquivar más la mirada del norteamericano

—¿Por…por qué dices esto tan de repente Francia?

El francés se relajo un momento y volvió a sonreír pero no de forma totalmente grata.

—Por que tienes los mismos ojos que poseías antes de la independencia estúpido muchacho. Y el rostro de mon amie Inglaterra volvió a ser uno confuso y triste.

Volvió a residir el silencio.

—Si crees que te voy a extorsionar o algo parecido no te preocupes, no me interesa…, sólo pido que esta vez sea diferente, que Arthur vuelva a sonreír—le murmuro con dejadez— Y de paso que me dejes tratar de ligar con tu hermano

El americano se desencajo un poco ante lo últimos—¿He?, creo no haber escuchado lo último, ¿me lo repites?

—Quiero poder coquetearle a tu hermano sin que estés arriba mió vigilándome, ¿entiendes?, no eres el único que necesita amor América.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Suspiro tratando de que no le afectara tanto, decidió ir a "hacerle compañía a Arthur" y de paso mantenerlo lejos de los pobres invitados, pero cada vez que lo intentaba este se alejaba y hacia cosas más ridículas, ¡bien!, se quedaría allí parado como idiota mirándolo toda la noche…vaya fiesta, pensó el americano.

En eso, Romano y España estaban completamente agotados, corrieron durante horas y ya sus piernas no daban para más. Pero aun conservaban fuerzas para dirigirse palabras.

—Te amo…

—Muérete…

—Lindo…

—Idiota…

—Mi pequeño…

—Estúpido…

—¿Me quieres?

—….

—¿Eso es un…?

— "Idiota, como si no fuera obvia la respuesta"

—Gracias Lovi…

Los dos suspiraron y España trato de acercarse casi a rastras hacia su italiano.

—¿Y cómo fue?

—¿El cómo me entere?

—Sí…

El italiano suspiro y comenzó a explicarle al español como sucedió todo…, lo primero que paso fue cuando se comenzó a sentir mal, dolores, antojos y hasta cambios de humor, algo muy extraño (los cambios de humor no tanto). Decidió ir a un medico, extrañamente era una Húngara, más bien y para decirlo específicamente era Hungría.

—¿Romano?, ¿Qué te trae a mi consulta? — pregunto al paso que acomodaba algunos medicamentos que se habían caído de un estante.

Un tiempo de silencio se mantuvo, pero al fin y al cabo termino por confesar todo lo que le pasaba, los dolores, entre otros. La medica Húngara le examino (¿de manera profesional?). El gesto de la doctora parecía extrañado, muy sorprendido, pero luego comenzó a sonreír de manera casi perturbadora, ¿era mejor ir al medico francés?, se pregunto un poco, pero luego lo pensó mejor…, ya que por ningún motivo y/o circunstancia deseaba irse a meter con un medico que pudiera parecerse a Francis, y menos que lo examinara.

—Felicitaciones—sonrió mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del castaño.

—¿Felicitaciones por qué?, ¿es bueno que me duela el estomago?

La mujer solamente comenzó a escribir en un papel con aquella serena y hasta calida sonrisa al italiano brindándole una extraña quietud, ¿pero realmente debía tenerla?

—Aquí tienes—se la entrego en las manos.

Lovino al ver la receta no pudo si no poner una cara de muerto, en realidad un muerto se vería mejor, un masetero, una colonia y hasta un surtido de lechuga.

"Embarazado", y lo otro eran instrucciones para irse a sacar los exámenes para comprobar.

—¿Em-em-em-ba-ba-ra-ra-ra-ra-za-za-do?—el italiano pensó que esa fue definitivamente la palabra que más le costo sacar en toda su vida. —¡¿Cómo es posible esto?

—Aun no está 100% probado… por eso allí dice que tiene que ir a sacarse un examen. —seguía sonriendo la muchacha—¿he? —se pregunto al ver que el chico no se movía.

Saco un palito de quien sabe donde, de roble lo más probable y comenzó a picarlo, ¿se habría muerto?, se pregunto preocupada Hungría.

El infortunado Lovino se tardo 3 horas en asimilar lo que le habían dicho. ¡Pobre del maldito de España si daba positivo!, ya que no podía ser nadie excepto aquel español, no es que no quisiera un hijo…pero era imposible, poco ético. Él era un hombre, no podía tener hijos, ¿Qué método raro y psicópata había ocupado para dejarle embarazado?, quizá le pidió a Estados Unidos ayuda extraterrestre y lo habían abducido una noche que precisamente hoy no recuerda. (Una que paso haciendo cosas poco aptas para menores de 18 años en una inocente cama con Antonio, por que sí, allí la inocente era la cama…)

Terminando de contarle eso el italiano volvió a quejarse.

—¡Y luego! ¡haagag!, fui a la maldita consulta y al ver aquel puto palito me salio esa idiota cara sofriéndome ¡¿Por qué sonriéndome dios mió?...

—¿El niño…es mió no?

—¿Estás dudando de ello? —le miro molesto.

—Claro que no,…!pero estoy tan feliz!. Que casi…!que casi no puedo creerlo! —río un poco pasando una mano por la cabeza de Romano. —¡Nuestro hijo Lovino, nuestro!

El español pensó unos momentos mirando hacia arriba recostado aun en el piso.

—¿Quién más sabe?

—Por ahora solo mi hermano, Feliciano—suspiro recordando a su hermanito—Me dijo que le pusiera a mi hijo…si es que salía mujer "Pasta" y si era hombre, "Pizza"

—¿Estás jugando?

—¿Realmente no te lo esperas de él España?

—Tienes razón…

Los dos se relajaron, pero no se dieron ni cuenta desde cuando Corea estaba escuchándolos casi a lado de ellos.

—Doy 5 minutos para que se entere todo el mundo…—dijo el español al ver que los habían escuchado catastróficamente, ¿acaso los demás países no tenían nada mejor que hacer?

—Dame 3 para asesinarlo…—respondió el italiano para perseguir al asiático.

En otros lugares de la fiesta.

Lituania trataba de alejar un poco a Polonia, estaban dando un espectáculo frente a Prusia, los nórdicos, y muchos más…

—¡Mis necesidades Liet!, ¡mis necesidades! —seguía exigiendo.

—Polonia…!tus necesidades las veremos en una cama en privado! ¿bien?. Por que allí es donde se ven

El rubio solo sonrió y dejo de aplicar fuerza para contestarle—Liet…como si estás totalmente equivocado

—¿Equivocado?

—Sí, equivocado…

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hemos "satisfecho" necesidades en la cocina, en una mesa…en el sofá…en el jardín, en una apretada camioneta, e incluso en la casa de Suecia, no sólo en una cama

—¿En mi casa? —atino a decir Suecia pensando seriamente en darle una limpieza a su vivienda, quien sabia si es que otras personas se metieron en su casa para satisfacer sus "necesidades", ya que allí sólo era para él y su Finlandia.

—Su-san….ellos dijeron que se "satisficieron" en tu casa, no se referirán a "eso" ¿verdad?… —pregunto algo preocupado Finlandia.

Suecia solo miro a su nórdico acompañante con una cara que parecía decirlo todo, no hacia falta palabras. Lo único que pedía es que no fuera en la cama en la que todos los días dormían, o en la cocina donde solían comer…!o en el jardín donde solían descansar!, por que no especificaron a que casa se refería Feliks

—¡Haff, siempre quejándote Suecia! —intervino Dinamarca que estaba por desgracias cerca de ellos.

Y uno no sabía si era solo para molestar que este hacia eso, ya que Su-san solo se había quejado en su mente…, de allí a que el nórdico de bandera roja tuviera poderes mentales y leyera los pensamientos era tema aparte.

Suecia no le respondió, solo señalo con uno de sus dedos donde estaba Noruega, que no dejaba de mirar a Islandia. Berwald era un genio, ya que Dinamarca se había retirado a conversar con su "supuesto" mejor amigo al momento.

En cuanto a los demás, un ejemplo de ello Rusia…

—¿Dónde estará, da~? —preguntaba algo triste el ruso mientras le daba un sorbo no muy largo a su vodka.

—¿Dónde estará quien hermano?

—Yao…

—Creo que buscaba a Corea…—respondió Ucrania —¿quieres que lo vaya a buscar?

—No, yo iré por él, me prometió…que hoy me iría a visitar, tal vez este consiguiendo ropa adecuada, de seguro es eso…—dijo algo triste el ruso ya que quería creer que era eso.

Estaba medianamente tranquilo en esa fiesta, ya que Bielorrusia había asistido, pero parecía ocupada incluso para acosar a su amado hermano.

También en esos precisos momentos una muchacha iba corriendo con un montón de revistas en sus manos, había ido a hablar en un "no muy buen momento" con Japón que se encontraba junto a Gracia, aparte de las miles de imágenes Fangirl que pasaron por la mente de la muchacha al verles juntos y al asiático sonrojado le pedía las reliquias prohibidas a Japón.

"Reliquias prohibidas"…, repetía lentamente el griego en su cabeza a lo que este le entregaba uno cuantos libros a la muchacha, la húngara reboso de alegría y casi trato a Kiku como un Dios, el único problema era que…se había llevado el cuento que él estaba leyendo…

—Allá va una buena creyente—dijo como que poco menos el culto a los doujinshis fuera un arte sagrado o una religión

—Japón…

—¿Dime Grecia-san?

—Se llevo el que yo leía…¿me darías otro?, estoy…dispuesto a pagar…

El Asiático volvió a la situación difícil…de esta no se salía fácilmente, ya que parecía que al griego le había interesado en aquellos lindos libritos.

La muchacha de pelo castaño siguió corriendo, pero por desgracias choco con uno de los invitados ocasionándole que se le cayeran sus revistas, las tomo apurada tratando de llegar a guardarlas en su auto seguramente.

—¡Hey! —menciono Alemania ya demasiado tarde al notar que a la húngara se le había caído una. Curioso…, pensó al ver la revista, en portada salía nada menos que él, también Italia…y un muchacho….un muchacho pequeño con una túnica y un gorro negro que cierto parecido tenia con el alemán, ¿de que se trataría?

El francés por su parte dejo unos momentos a Matt en su intento para ¿narcotizarlo? (quien sabe) y deshacerse de su osito…!lo haría parecer un secuestro! para buscar con la mirada al norteamericano…quien no hacia más que mirar al británico en estado casi vegetal, por supuesto el estadounidense ya que Arthur se movía de un lado a otro con poca gracia pero sin perder su equilibrio, lo bueno es que aun no se ponía ese extraño traje de camarero que uno siempre se preguntaba de donde demonios salía, ¿talvez era su ropa interior?,quien sabe…

Se comporto de manera educada…, Alfred aun trataba de evitarlo pero Francis solo dijo que quería enseñarle algo…¿qué era ese algo?, el norteamericano no lo sabia, y por alguna extraña razón, quizá por un presentimiento no quería saberlo.

Después de pasar unas cuantas habitaciones extrañamente en lugares un tanto curiosos llegaron a una habitación…Alfred se quedo paralizado….estaba lleno y apilado de doujinshis de "hetalia", de ellos, e incluso había póster de diversas parejas en el cuarto.

—Ja, y eso que esto no es nada—sonrió el francés.

Tomo unos cuantos más y le mostró al americano lo que parecía un santuario de doujinshi…una pieza oculta en la casa de Japón que parecía venerar todo tipo de relación más que nada basada en el romance entre parejas que uno se preguntaba y decía, "!Pero como demonios!"o , "¿Se supone que eso es o era Italia?".

Al estadounidense le dio un escalofrió al entrar en aquella habitación.

—Estás tocando terreno santo América

—¿Cómo demonios esto puede ser terreno santo?. Quizá para un pervertido como tú sí—retrocedía un poco asustado de aquel cuarto—Nunca pensé que Japón fuera un pervertido…

—Y de primera—sonrió Francis—al menos en los que respecta a gráficamente hablando, aquellas relaciones basadas en dibujos representadas en aquellos libros son bastante populares en el publico femenino.

El francés camino un poco y le señalo un montón que sobrepasaba su porte hacia arriba y saco una de un costado para casi mágicamente no derrumbar nada en el intento. Luego la comenzó a leer a plena vista del estadounidense con una sonrisa.

—¿Y ese de qué es?

—De Engleterre…

—¿Enserio? —se interesó inconcientemente.

—No creo que quieras verla Estados Unidos, no eres protagonista

—¿Pero Inglaterra sí?

—Exacto…pero Inglaterra y…

—¿Él y…?

—Tu servidor.

—¿Bromeas?

—¿Tendría esta cara si estuviera bromeando? —se señalaba a él mismo el francés mientras se vislumbraba en él una extraña sonrisa.

Le estiro el doujinshi a América mostrándole escenas parecidas a las que él había visto con Inglaterra pero esta vez era el francés aquel que salía reemplazando su "papel" por así decirlo.

Volteo la mirada y tomo uno al azar para evitar mirar el del francés ¿celos quizás?, no…no podía ser eso, ya que si hipotéticamente…del muy hipotéticamente tuviera "celos", seria si hubiera algo entre él y Arthur, pero no había nada…,nada, repitió algo triste.

En el doujinshi que había escogido era R-15, y salía otra vez él solo…a no ser de unas hamburguesas a su alrededor, un extraño Ronald McDonal…entre otros…lo ojeo solo un poco para evitar pensar en el de Arthur y Francis…pero se arrepintió, ¡y de que manera!.

Había quedado más acomplejado de lo que estaba anteriormente.

—Me viola una hamburguesa, me viola una hamburguesa, ¡me viola una hamburguesa! (X100)—decía en posición fetal completamente traumado el pobre americano.

—¡Vamos!, ¡no es para tanto!

—¿Qué no es para tanto? —se paro dejando la poción guagual —¿Qué no es para tanto?, ¡¿Cómo demonios es posible que me viole la personificación de una hamburguesa?

Francis retrocedió un poco riendo nervioso, tal parecía que el muchacho si se podía alterar un poco más de lo planeado.

—Y eso no es todo, mira la sección baja de tu montón—trato de desviar la atención de Estados Unidos hacia su persona.

El muchacho le obedeció con el seño fruncido, malditos doujinshis…, ¿a quien se le podrían ocurrir aquellas parejas?, solo al demonio de Kiku…

—¡Fuck! —exclamo el estadounidense sin creérselo.

El francés le puso una mano en el hombre tratando de darle animo soltándole un, "así es la vida". El de la portada era América obviamente, pero si uno avanzaba más adelante se encontraba a Rusia…

—¿Ru-sia?

No podía creerlo, esos doujinshis eran enfermizos…unos demonios, ejemplos de la maldad, viles, y muchas palabras más que no fueran buenas.

—Y ahora que recuerdo Iván se llevo uno de esos un día

—¡NO!

—Sí…

—¡Ese maldito…!, ¡le meteré su puta cañería por donde mejor le quepa! ¡le meteré su puta cañería por donde mejor le quepa! (X25) —sonrió con una risa sinistra el americano, estaba apunto de perder la cordura.

—¿Y por donde se supone que mejor le cabe?

No es como si el francés no supiera, pero era grato divertirse sanamente con aquellos temas.

—No quieres saberlo…, si no vuelve a formar la URSS no es nada contra los Estados Unidos

El americano quería salir de aquel diabólico lugar, pero cuando estaba por salir de este se tropezó con unos cuantos tomos de unos doujinshis de Francis, casi emitió una risa. ¿Con qué burlándote de mí, no?, pensó dentro suyo América.

Lo tomo con ambas manos y fue avanzando sin leerlo, solo buscaba la parte en que se graficara el R-18, Francis que buscaba algo interesante que leer no se daba cuenta que tenia el menor en sus manos. A pesar de esto no tardo mucho en darse cuenta al ser llamado por Alfred para que viera ese "algo".

—Mira que lindo e interesante es este, ¿no? —señalo la imagen en la que el francés se dejaba dominar de tal manera…—Que curioso lo que puede pasar entre tú y España en un…

Hizo una pausa para leer un poco.

—En un día común y corriente de borrachera

—U-n día en el que Japón anda-ba mal de la cabeza hizo este…—trataba de excusarse el francés

Ósea…!era el uke!, ¡él no podía ser el de abajo de la escalera con España!, le agradaban los doujinshis y todo…pero cuando iban así: Francis/ X y la "X" era cualquier país mientras él fuera el de arriba.

—Aunque…, el amor se trataba de dar y recibir…no debería ser tan malo—medito unos momentos Francia. —Pero como te dije, ahora solo me interesa tu lindo hermanito, precioso…violable…!pareciera que me pidiera a gritos que lo recueste en una cama salvajemente!

—Francis…se te está cayendo la baba—apunto el estadounidense.

—Lo sé— Sonrió—¡es el amour!

—¿El amor se trata de que se te caiga la baba? —ironizo el estadounidense.

El americano ya había vuelto a la fiesta al escapar de esa malvada habitación, lo que no noto es que el francés le había dejado un "pequeño" regalito en su chaquetón cuando estaba distraído, pero aun no se daba cuenta de ello. Sólo podía ver que arriba del escenario estaba Polonia

—¡Y como iba diciendo!, las canciones súper mega y totalmente geniales que escogí para ustedes fueron estas:

-La cucaracha

-Los teletubies (¿Hay CD?, no lo sé. Pero Polonia se había conseguido el disco)

-Corazones al viento

-El besito cachichurris

-Everybody dance now

-El venao

-Mesa el que mas aplauda

-Si fueras gay, Roy

-Macho Man

-Marica tú

-Mi cama huele a ti

-Osito gominola

-Barney

—¿Qué tipo de lista de reproducción es esa? —se quejo Prusia.

—¡Una totalmente genial elegida por mí! —respondió Feliks—¡Se que quieren bailar chicos, solo suéltense!

—¡No creo poder soltarme con algo como la cucaracha! —le respondió aun prepotente…—¡Aunque pon la numero 9 niño! (¿Macho man?), y ven aquí ¡ West!

El alemán miro a su hermano con cara muerta—¡No la bailare!

—Y trae de paso al señorito, enseñémosle lo que es bailar

—¡Que no! —insistía el rubio…

Pero como una cosa llevo a la otra…, y como un hermano maneja a otro… aquellos tres mencionados terminaron bailando un acalorado "Macho man" algo al estilo de **vedettos** o streeper de chicas en una despedida de soltera, nadie se lo podía creer, a los alemanes solo le faltaba un caño… y Prusia experimentaba poses un tanto raras con Roderich, pero nadie se dio cuenta de esto por la oscuridad de la fiesta, el ritmo y grados de alcohol en su sangre.

**Vedettos: **tipos de cuerpos más o menos bien formados que asisten a despedidas de soltera y bailan sensualmente y regularmente se quitan la ropa por dinero.

Lo único que se preguntaban los pobres presentes era, ¿Dónde mierda había aprendido Alemania a bailar así?, esas son las cosas de la vida que uno prefiere pasar o simplemente evitarlas.

La fiesta llego a su fin, pero muchas cosas de estas pocas personas conocían…muchas cosas que pasaron cuando el ambiente se volvió incluso más agitado y de pocos sobrevivientes sobrios. Alfred después de un tiempo averiguando supo que habían adulterado el supuesto "jugo de naranja" de Reino Unido, ya bastante imposible era que fuera solo por vitaminas…, lo había hecho Corea, pero a petición de alguien, pero no puso descubrir quien era ese alguien. Fue un verdadero caos el termino de esa fiesta sin mencionar…que _no todos_ se fueron a "sus respectivas casas".

Usa se habían retirado ya de la fiesta…ya nada podía cambiar ese hecho. Habitación 316, pensó unos momentos mientras acomodaba a Inglaterra en su espalda pero este se removió tanto que no pudo sujetarlo. ¿Pero qué?, pensó soltando al inglés viendo como este quería alejarse de él y cualquier clase de opresión, estaba caminando hacia el bar cercano donde habían unos cuantos tipos y unas bellas mujeres de ropas cortas y ceñidas a su cuerpo, grandes pechos que eran seguramente a costa de costosas operaciones.

Le siguió el paso suspirando, si que podía ser un problema cuando se lo proponía el británico, se sentía como su niñero cuando el mayor se ponía asi.

Pero lo que siguió a eso…cuando se acerco a esas mujeres el americano se quedo observando como idiota…El británico les estaba coqueteando a las mujeres y a estas no parecía casi importarle y soltaban pequeñas risas, y lo miraban de arriba abajo soltando lo que le parecieron al estadounidense cosas como: "No esta nada mal", "¿será bueno jugando?"

—Disculpen a mi amigo.

—¿Su amigo? — sonrieron las muchachas mientras el británico se tambaleaba un poco

—Sí…, no lo tomen muy en cuenta. Viene en nombre de mujeriegos anónimos.

Las muchachas rieron bajo ante el supuesto "chiste" del estadounidense, pero para Alfred no era exactamente una broma por que si le había encontrado una tarjeta al mayor donde decía que era de una asociación de mujeriegos anónimos, no tenia idea que existían esas cosas…

Las mujeres siguieron sonriendo y la de la derecha le tomo el brazo al británico para acurrucarse un poco con él—Pues es bastante lindo, no me quejaría si perteneciera a tal asociación.

Alfred miro un poco la situación y sonrió mientras fruncía un poco el seño, estaba un poco molesto…, no quería que esa mujer estuviera aferrándose al cuerpo del inglés mientras este se reía alegremente ante lo cariñosamente molestas que eran ambas mujeres a opinión del estadounidense. Ósea, si a él le rechazaba cualquier contacto…incluso sólo para llevarlo devuelto al hotel, ¿Por qué a esas mujeres que recién lo conocían les permitía incluso más que eso?, y casi parecía que Arthur lo estaba disfrutando.

—Bueno, si nos disculpan…—sonrió con incomodad Alfred tomando una de las muñecas de Reino Unido para llevárselo y de paso, muy de paso eso si, sacarlo de las manos de aquellas muchachas que de tanto tocarlo parecía que iban a terminar apestándolo.

—¡Wuaua! —casi gruño aun coqueta la muchacha más alta de pelo café claro abriendo un poco sus labios—¿Y si lo dejas un ratito con nosotras?. No parece querer ir contigo

Arthur sonrió soltando nuevamente una risa y tomo la cadera de la muchacha encarando al americano con una sonrisa de dejadez —Sí, lo que dicen las señoritas es correcto. Tengo más ganas de quedarme con ellas que con un tonto estadounidense

Un sonido seco se produjo de manera rápida, el británico estaba en los brazos de Estados Unidos en un momento de incertidumbre —¡Get out bitch!, England is mine.

Las mujeres hicieron un gesto de ofensa ante lo que les había dicho el americano, le hubieran respondido algo pero este ya llevaba luego a rastras a Arthur devuelta hacia la habitación de su hotel.

Inglaterra por su parte, no dejaba de darse tropezones ante las continuas jaladas que le obligaba a dar el menor al seguirle el paso. Trataba de oponer algo de resistencia cargando su cuerpo para provocarle más peso al estadounidense, pero poco pareció importarle a este. Además, había escuchado lo que el americano había mencionado, ¿England is mine?, ¡que se creía ese maldito de Alfred!, ¿desde cuando se sentía con la autoridad para decir eso?, y más aun, ¿Por qué?

Los tropezones eran abundantes en el camino hacia el hotel cuando llegaron a la habitación, el acto que más cariño pareció tener entre los dos fue "muérete" de Inglaterra quien había tratado de que el estadounidense le explicara la actitud que había tenido anteriormente, pero el yankee evitaba el tema una y otra vez mientras lo sujetaba y jalaba con más fuerza el "acercamiento" entre los dos.

—England?

—What?

—No crees que no es para un hombre de tu edad aquella actitud con esas mujeres, ¿no que eras un caballero?

—Mmmm—medito un poco aun algo mareado—¿y tú qué o quien eres para decirme eso?

El estadounidense hizo una evasión con su mirada—Si tú quisieras…si tú quisieras, no creo que me molestaría—sonrió acercándose un poco al británico.

—¡Hahahahaha! —rió mientras se balancea por la falta de equilibrio en la habitación. —¡Buena broma!

Silencio y más silencio se formo…hasta que se rompió tan frágilmente como se creo por las pisadas del americano y por su propia voz

—No…, no creo estar bromeando Inglaterra…

El mayor pudo voltear hacia el norteamericano frunciendo el seño. Se fue acercando hasta a este con una cara seria y hasta serena para su grado de borrachera.

—¿Y ahora qué me dirás América?

Su voz sonaba más ronca, y no era alcohol…estaba enfadado.

—¿Y ahora qué mierda me dirás América?

El británico le tomo por la polera con fuerza haciendo potencia—¿Déjame adivinar?, "¿qué me deseas?", "qué te gusto?"… ¡o no! —dijo lo ultimo acercándose de forma áspera y ruda muy cerca del estadounidense.

El americano casi podía sentir como propio el aliento del menor. Jugo de naranja, pero la fragancia a alcohol o a una extraña sustancia impregnaba su aliento. Alfred no podía reaccionar ante lo que le decía el mayor.

—¿Te enamoraste de mí?...¿me vendrás con el "te amo"?. ¿Es eso lo que me quieres decir?

América abrió los ojos ante lo que escuchaba…, como Inglaterra podía tratarlo de esa manera, ¿y si realmente fuera así?

¿Y si realmente fuera así?...¿y si te quisiera decir eso Arthur?,¿de esa forma lo trataría?... Se sintió peor que basura en aquellos momentos.

El británico no obtenía respuesta alguna, el menor yacía pasmado entre sus manos, decidió soltarlo de mala gana y sacarse parte de la ropa de su cuerpo, no estaba completamente en sus cinco sentidos, asi que poco le importaría que Alfred le viera en esos momentos con prendas menores…he incluso desnudo.

Se metió a la cama rojiza con su cuerpo totalmente desnudo a vista del menor. No podía evitar recordar aquello, aquellas discusiones…, aquellos momentos en que alguna vez se sintió querido por aquel muchacho, pero todo era mentira, siempre lo fue y asi seguiría, no se dejaría engañar nunca más, se lo había dicho a Francia un día de borrachera, aquellos sentimientos que decidió rechazar.

Aquella noche con Francis:

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

—¿Por qué Angleterre?

—¿Por qué que? —respondió desganado tomando otro sorbo a su bebida llenándose del dulce sabor que parecía tener este cuando uno quería olvidar los problemas.

El francés soltó una risa pequeña, más como un suspiro mientras ladeaba una sonrisa media al muchacho británico, era todo un caso, hasta le apenaba verlo asi.

Ambos siguieron bebiendo, quizá, el tema quedaría en el abismo, pero Francis quería que aquella nación que parecía conocer hace tanto pudiera quitarse uno de los tantos pesos que parecía transportar en contra de su voluntad.

—¿Por qué no lo olvidas de una vez?, ¿sabes cuántas veces hemos tenido esta conversación?

El inglés sólo pidió otra copa sin tomar muy en cuenta a su compañero en aquella borrachera, realmente aquel tema se repetía muchas veces. Era un peso que eligió llevar, pero portaba sin darse cuenta aun en aquellos días.

—Como si me importara…

—¿Y si no importa por qué?

—¿Por qué? —se le acerco dejando a su lado una botella que bebía acercándose hasta casi caer en el pecho del francés—Por que le amaba tanto…

El de ojos azules sólo entrecerró un poco la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras, pobre Inglaterra, su historia era trágica, nadie lo podía negar, y ni él, una persona que también amaba a aquel chico de verdosos ojos podía hacer algo, jamás pudo.

El menor levanto un poco la cabeza, para volver a su puesto original.

—Aun ahora, cuando estoy solo en mi casa pienso en aquello. Por que aun le amo…, creía que estaríamos juntos por siempre. Me gustaría que desapareciera de mi memoria, de mi mundo… de mi vaga esperanza que se niega a ceder, de lo poco y nada que me queda de corazón.

El francés únicamente pudo suspirar, ni siquiera podía molestar en aquellos momentos a Arthur como solía, le entendía, a pesar de que la trágica historia de Inglaterra era escrita con tinta y pluma francesa también no podía evitar compadecerse.

— Angleterre…

—¿Soy una nación?, ¡una maldita nación!. No puedo olvidar…no puedo morir. A veces maldigo a los humanos por poder acabar sus vidas perdiéndose en el vació. Todas las personas que vivieron en los tiempos en que Alfred me amaba, o al menos decía amarme, desaparecieron…pero todas sus grotescas y repulsivas memorias las conservo…traición, dolor, arrepentimiento…fracaso

—Pensar que no importa cuantos años parecen pasar…,¿cómo hacer que lo olvides?. Aunque yo no soy nadie para decirte aquello. Apoye ese momento…quería ver si te podía separar de aquel muchacho…y de paso joderte un poco

El inglés al escuchar esto sólo le dirigió una mirada, pero ni siquiera poseía enfado en esta. Reino Unido cada año que pasaba, minutos y segundos en aquel eterno reloj de arena que era su vida perdía cada vez más sentimientos, se vaciaba.

El francés se hecho para atrás y esta vez rió con animo para tomar un sorbo a su vino esta vez con poca elegancia—Pensé que te parecería un poco romántico lo que te dije. ¡Eres aburrido!, ¿significa que no tengo oportunidades con su majestad?

—No, no tienes oportunidad Francia—le sonrió entrecerrando sus ojos. —Ya nadie la tiene…, nada volverá a ser especial con alguien más, nada. No me dejare engañar nunca más.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Paso quizás horas sin acercarse…, sin embargo termino por hacerlo, se aproximaba…como si no importara…como si ya no pensara por él mismo.

—¿Inglaterra?, hey…Ingla-terra —susurró parado en frente de la cama, mas el muchacho no escuchaba…tal parecía que estaba dormido.

Alfred se sentó cerca del cuerpo desnudo de Inglaterra, lo noto en aquellos instantes, era hermoso…, más que en cualquier otro dibujo aunque solo podía ver parte de su pecho y su cara levemente sonrojada por el Jugo de naranja/alcohol que había tomado.

—¿Sabes lo que es un doujinshi? —comento con una sonrisa media acariciando sutilmente su rostro. —Al principio pensé que era un libro del mal…, en realidad mi opinión aun no varia en demasía pero, ¡no me creerás cual fue el primero!, era uno entre tú y yo, ¡¿te lo imaginas?

Rió un poco en la silenciosa habitación, lo único que se oía era la respiración suave del británico y su voz.

—¡Pero no como amigos!, ¿adivina que éramos?. ¡Éramos amantes!...—su mirada se fijo aun más en el durmiente muchacho y sujeto sutilmente una de sus manos. —Me asuste…me altere y hasta lo halle imposible…, no podía dejar de pensar en ello, pero me di cuenta el porqué. Yo…, me di cuenta…

Susurró aquella noche muchas cosas, quizá porque el muchacho no podía escucharlo, quizá porque quería decírselo, quizá porque simplemente era la verdad.

* * *

Notas finales:

¿Chan, chan?, hasta aquí este capi supongo D:, se que estuvo un tanto extraño y no es ni la mitad de extraño de lo que será el próximo.Y **no** narre toda la fiesta, al menos de Usa sí…, pero no la de Iggy y demás personajes, que pasaron cosas muy raras… así que lo pondré en capis próximos creo….en cuanto al embarazo de Lovino…eso es un tema que abarcaré luego, ya que tiene una extraña razón se ser/y no ser .

OMG, y si alguien a leído Der erste Stern 1,2 y 3 es realmente hermosooo xD, es como un Ger+SIRxIta algo así se encontró Alemania pero aun no lo lee, ¿Qué pensara el pobre viendo lo mucho que Italia amaba a Sacro Imperio Romano? (sinceramente ese doujinshi si no lo han leído se los recomiendo ;D, ser dios)

PD: Saber muy bien que aun no pasa "mucho" en la realidad entre Usa/Uk, pero la razón es simple…Iggy en este fic no es nada fácil…nada del "nada", bueno, espero que a alguien le aya gustado aun que sea un poco u.u, últimamente no estoy muy segura de mí misma, ;O; he ahí la razón de que el capi no sea tan bueno...espero que el próximo capi sea más lindo, adiós y se cuidan


	6. ¿Deseo?

Bien, aquí el capitulo supongo, (Actualice 2 fic rápido por mis amadas vacaciones =D) sólo diré que nos pondremos un poco en los zapatos de talla no identificada de Arthur Kirkland, en este capi vuelve la centralidad en los personajes principales, para luego revelar otras cosas de los demás.

**Advertencia:** Las cosas se pondrán un poco más serias, no en el ámbito del humor o drama, si no en el sentimiento de América, ya verán a lo que me refiero. Están advertidos/as.

* * *

Arthur pestañeo suavemente, se llevo como acto reflejo una mano a la cara para poder espabilarse un poco notando como levemente un poco de luz entraba por la ventana.

—Haggg…, mi cabeza—se quejaba dolorosamente, tal parecía que era una resaca por el día anterior.

Miro hacia ambos lados tranquilamente, ¿Alfred?, pensó al ver al americano recostado sobre el pie de la gran cama roja completamente dormido, ¿cómo se le ocurre dormirse allí?, a ese paso podría darle algo, se preocupo moviéndose un poco hasta éste cuando noto que…

—Esto es…— se dijo notando el roce suave de las sabanas contra su cuerpo, las levanto un poco y sí, era tal y como sospechaba, estaba desnudo. —¿y estoy desnudo por qué? —se menciono casi a sí mismo.

Nuevamente miro al muchacho que botaba un poco de saliva ante lo profundamente dormido que se encontraba y pensó tratando de atar cabos sueltos.

**Alfred + Él borracho + una cama roja muy muy cómoda + encontrarse desnudo = ¿Qué mierda hice anoche?**

Se restregó nuevamente el rostro y agito un poco la cabeza—Bien Inglaterra…, tú no hiciste nada de lo que cualquiera ante las circunstancias habría pensado que hizo…!además! —se alegro al notarlo mirando a Alfred

Este estaba en aquella cama durmiendo, pero no amaneció desnudo a lado de él, llevaba toda su ropa…,¿entonces?, ¿Qué sucedió anoche?, meditaba un poco el inglés, se concentro a más no poder, pero lo único que recordaba eran vagas imágenes de él…peleando con Feliciano por un tema de comida, atacando a Francia…un grupo de chicas lindas...

—¿Un grupo de chicas lindas? — medito un poco mientras pequeñas imágenes venían a su mente.

Estaba él, y aquellas chicas, les coqueteaba y ellas a él…y

Trataba de recordar.

—¿A-América? —abrió los ojos recordando un poco.

Lo vio molesto, como pocas veces en la vida aquel emancipado y desagradecido muchacho estaba molesto, ¿pero por qué?, y luego él discutiendo…discutiendo con el estadounidense, sabía que no era algo fuera de lo común pero le desagradaba la sensación de olvidar debido al alcohol…tenía que dejarlo de una buena vez.

Seguía pensando y meditando cuando sintió un leve gruñidito del menor que se volteo un poco quedando más o menos con la cabeza fija al techo con ambos brazos abiertos. El muchacho abrió levemente los labios y se sonrojo un poco en el sueño mientras ponía una cara un tanto…

—O my god, ¿Es mi idea o tiene una cara de "me quiero violar a alguien"? —se pregunto el británico acercándose a observar el rostro del norteamericano. Realmente había crecido bastante, era obvio que tenia que crecer en ese ámbito también pero no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿con quien?, ¿con quien estaría soñando Alfred?, evadió el tema, una parte de él no quería saberlo.

Se levanto con cuidado de no despertarlo, no porque le cayera bien ni nada de eso, si no que sabía lo que era tener consideración con alguien después de una fiesta, lo que nunca parecían tener con él ya que a las 5:36 de la mañana su jefe de estado lo levantaba para otro día de trabajo y pisoteaba de manera hasta cruel el "Me duele la cabeza" del pobre Arthur.

—I-Iggy…—susurro apenas audible el estadounidense.

—¿Pero qué…?—se dio vuelta tapándose instintivamente su desnudes con sus manos ya que no iba con nada hasta el baño.

Sin embargo fue extraño, demasiado extraño, ya que Alfred no lo había visto…aún dormía profundamente pero podría haber jurado que escuchó su nombre. ¿Puede que lo haya dicho en sus sueños?, se pregunto abriendo sus verdosos orbes mirando de reojo al americano con desconfianza

¡Fuck!, como si importara algo lo que este soñando, soltó un poco molesto directo al baño. Pero antes…¿su ropa?, ¿su pobre e inocente ropa?, ¿dónde quedo? , se dio una vuelta sintiéndose como un exhibicionista al estar completamente desnudo, pero no iría al estilo túnica blanca con las sabanas, ¡tamaña estupidez sería esa!, más que de parecer un simple, común y poco decente exhibicionista.

Caminaba lento y hasta algo decaído lo que serían sus últimos pasos antes de llegar al baño, no se había dado el tiempo de apreciarlo muy bien hasta ese día, era bastante grande y espacioso con fino diseño.

Dio la llave de la tina dejándola correr por unos segundos para observarse en el espejo, se miro el cuello de reojo entre otros lugares un poco más privados, sinceramente no creía haber llegado la anterior noche a algo serio con alguien, pero más valía prevenir que lamentar.

Se metió debajo de la ducha y sintió el agua mojando sus cabellos, pasar entre sus brazos y deslizarse desde su pecho hasta sus piernas mientras su cabello goteaba de apoco. Una sensación relajante después de aquellas noches y muy bien lo sabía el británico. El agua a veces parece que esfuma todos tus problemas…pero no con un estadounidense como Alfred tal parecía.

Un ruido poco usual le hizo detener su lapso de relajación era uno fuerte proveniente de la cocina. Se coloco una toalla en la cintura y fue a ver lo que sucedía, era el americano, había botado el refrigerador, ¿para qué? no tenía ni una mínima idea el inglés.

—¿Alfred?, ¿qué sucedió?

—Nada…—respondió monótono.

—¿Nada?, ¿o sea que botar refrigeradores es normal?

El aludido se dio vuelta lentamente, el británico tubo un leve escalofrió por su cuerpo ante la mirada del estadounidense, serena, fría e incluso insinuante con un poco de contrariedad.

—Y e-esa cara ¿por qué?

—Lo lamento…—dijo casi bostezando, lucía cansado—Por desgracia nací con este rostro y es el único que tengo

¿Sarcasmo?, ¿cinismo?, se sorprendió Inglaterra al escucharlo, era una táctica extraña para defenderse en Alfred, pero él era quien sabía dominar aquellos temas, no le podía ganar ese muchacho.

—Perdona, debí haberlo notado…

El americano se agacho un poco después de no apartar la mirada del cuerpo del británico, ¿qué tanto me ve?, se preocupo… ¿tenía algo?, una mancha en la cara… un bicho ¿un grano quizá?. Alfred termino apartando la vista y levanto sin mayor problema el refrigerador, pero luego de hacerlo se quejo un poco en presencia de Arthur.

—¿Y ahora?

—Nada, me duele la espalda…, ya sé lo que se siente sentirse como tú

—¿Sentirse como yo?, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes, anciano… sin decir que siento como si sufriera de escoliosis—dijo echándose un poco para atrás con un pequeño dolor de espalda.

**Escoliosis**: Enfermedad en la que la columna vertebral en vez de ser de forma recta está curvada, en forma de "S" o de "C".

El británico hizo un gesto de molestia ante lo poco simpático que resultaba aquel muchacho ese día, quizá fuera porque no se había tomado un café o algo parecido. —Eso te pasa por no dormirte como corresponde en la cama

Alfred abrió un poco los ojos ante eso, ¿acaso Iggy no recordaba lo que sucedió anoche? —Lo lamento…, es que amo de amar dormir de forma incomoda en la cama, soy un tanto masoquista

¿De nuevo sarcasmo?, dedujo el británico respondiendo—Ha bueno…no culpo a la gente y a sus gustos, si eres así nada le puedo hacer, te dejo a ti y a tus raros fetiches, seguiré duchándome

—Como si hubiera podido dormir contigo desnudo…—menciono bajo

El británico escucho, pero decidió aparentar que no mientras un leve carmesí cubría sus mejillas, era de vergüenza…¿Qué demonios había hecho anoche?, además de que tal parecía que el americano lo vio…eso si que era un desastre.

En esos momentos, cuando estaba apunto de dar vuelta la perilla para volver a la relajante ducha sonó su teléfono celular, ¡mierda!, ¿Por qué?, pensaba molesto el británico…, no fue la mejor de sus noches…, y sólo quería darse un simple baño ¿era mucho pedir?, ¿Qué tipo de fuerza sobrenatural le impedía realizar tan básico acto?, maldito hotel, maldita ducha, maldita de su ropa que ahora que lo pensaba no sabía donde quedo y maldito celular. Todo lo que pudiera maldecirse fue maldito por Arthur.

Dio sus pasos fuertes para contestar el teléfono, Trató de regular su voz y evitar lo molesto que se encontraba.

—¿Diga?  
—Reino Unido.  
—¿Us-usted? —soltó con aun más formalidad el inglés al notar que era su jefe de estado.  
—Sí, ¿hiciste lo que te encargue?  
—Aún no…—soltó despacio  
—¿Qué se supone que estás esperando?  
—Lo lamento…, es que últimamente América…  
—¿No me dirás que te arrepentiste?  
—Claro que no, tan sólo no he tenido la oportunidad, además se organizo una fiesta que salía de los planes  
—Entiendo, bueno…trata de concretarlo pronto  
—Claro…—susurro algo triste el rubio entrecerrando sus ojos

Corto el teléfono mirándolo un poco para pensar…, por un momento quiso pensar, que las cosas podían ser diferentes, aunque muy en el fondo supiera, que seguirán siendo iguales, nada cambia, y además, su misma persona no dejaría que cambiaran.

Bueno, devuelta al baño…

Otra vez estuvo apunto de entrar al baño, tocar la sagrada perilla dorada (y sí, fue pintada de dorado) para entrar al baño cuando suena el maldito celular nuevamente.

Camino y encajo cada pie con más fuerza, no tenía paciencia para aquellas cosas, ¿ahora quien demonios era?

—Diga…—soltó al contestar en un hilillo de voz más bien asesino  
—Mon amour…  
—No puede ser... —dijo para disponerse a aventar lejos aquel localizador del mal  
—Es-espera, no me cortes…!tengo algo que decirle a América!  
—¿Y por que no lo llamas a él? —se volvió a poner al teléfono—En fin, ¿Qué quieres decirle?  
—Que estoy tratando de darle un sobrino…

Arthur guardo silencio…por mucho tiempo, al menos 5 minutos.

—En una broma de muy mal gusto Francis  
—¿Y si no es una broma, qué?, ¿estaría celoso su majestad?  
—¿En realidad llamaste para esto?  
—No, sólo quería comprobar algo, au revoir…

Y corto el francés. Arthur miro su teléfono…lo desconecto, no quería saber de nada más hasta después de su ducha.

Una ducha sin interrupciones más tarde…

Se había vestido con una ropa que encontró en uno de los armarios, su cuerpo era delgado y la polera manga larga era muy adherida a su figura dejando apreciar perfectamente el contorno de este, sus pantalones eran sujetados con una correa de color negro, éstos eran menos ajustados y le quedaban un poco grandes en las caderas dándole una leve sensación de perdida de edad sin decir que era muy provocador , también llevaba unos zapatos grande que parecía que le superaran unas cuantas tallas, ¿acaso Alfred sólo dejo ropa por si acaso para él? ¡era un desconsiderado!, aunque la polera era muy ajustada, no le quedaría al norteamericano…era extraño.  
No quería lucir así, pero no tenía remedio, para él una linda vestimenta era un terno, un traje simple con alguna corbata entre otros…pero en cuanto a cuando quería lucir un aspecto juvenil la cosa cambiaba.

Paseo su mirada encontrando a América con un café en sus manos

—¿Qu-qué se supone que llevas? —sonó sorprendido sin apartar la vista del cuerpo de Arthur el estadounidense.

—¿Ropa? —respondió espontáneo observándose un poco

El americano agacho la cabeza evitando que el mayor pudiera ver como un leve carmesí se formaba en sus mejillas—¿Podrías cambiarte? —susurro sin mirar al mayor.

Este se sentó a su lado para preguntarle al no escuchar lo último—¿Qué dijiste?

—Que si podías…cambiarte…—Se fue acercando hasta el cuerpo del británico empujándolo de apoco hacia atrás, Arthur veía la extraña cercanía con sorpresa ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Alfred?. No pudo pensar más, estaba rozando la parte de abajo del sofá con su espalda sintiendo el cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo en un extraño contacto que el americano comenzaba a profundizar

—Mnng…pero…ha..—soltó con sorpresa al escucharse acalorado, el americano estaba tan cerca de él y la pierna derecha de este rozaba su intimidad de forma inusual.

Pudo haber sido un error del americano pero cuando sintió como nuevamente rozaba aquella parte de él con más rudeza se comenzó a preocupar y a sonrojar levemente al notar que podía llegar a reaccionar ante aquellas involuntarias sensaciones que producía su cuerpo.

—Mal-dición idiota, mng... aléjate un poco…—pidió tratando de que su voz no se entrecortara, no quería mostrarle ni por casualidad ql estadounidense que el roce entre ellos le excitaba un poco, pero sólo era su cuerpo…nada más que eso…

El americano miraba a Arthur con deseo, imágenes del doujinshi llegaron a su mente, si pudiera besarlo, si pudiera verlo gemir…si pudiera verlo gritar, si pudiera hacerlo mío... quería tenerlo debajo de su cuerpo y que se retorciera del placer mientras jadeaba su nombre cada vez que se moviera dentro suyo, pasar sus labios por todo su cuerpo para escuchar sus suaves suspiros de placer y tocarlo como nadie antes lo había tocado…¿por qué en ese maldito libro podía hacerlo y en la realidad no?, él podía..,sí…podía.

—Inglaterra…—susurro mientras colaba una de sus manos cercanas a la cadera del mayor deslizándola suavemente hasta el cinturón del británico

—¿Pe-pero que haces? —critico el inglés apenas sintió como trataba de desabrocharle y sacarle el cinturón apartando las manos del americano de aquella parte de su cuerpo.

El americano observo un momento al británico para notar lo que hacia, se aparto lo más rápidamente posible, ¿qué le estaba pasando?

—Si…si querías tanto que me cambiara la ropa podrías pedírmelo de un modo diferente—se arreglaba un poco la ropa.

Alfred bajo la cabeza y dio media vuelta para decir antes de retirarse—Tienes razón, no sé en que pensaba ¡ajajajaj! —río energéticamente.

El mayor abrió los ojos, no se había dado cuenta, pero hace un buen tiempo que no veía al menor reírse de aquella forma, es como si siempre estuviera pensando en algo o desesperándose con todo, con camas, vestidos de novia entre otras, ¿y si le preguntaba?, quizá si hiciera falta una conversación, lo iba a intentar, pero Alfred se había dirigido rápidamente al baño, estaba la luz prendida.

Se acomodo en el sofá mirando el techo por unos momentos—Bien Inglaterra, tú ahora mismo pensaras tontamente, aunque todo diga lo contrario… que lo que acaba de ocurrir **no **fue un acoso sexual…, no lo fue…no lo fue…—Se decía a si mismo tratando de convencerse, si hubiera sido cualquier otro hubiera dicho sin temor a equivocarse que eso fue un acoso sexual…pero de Alfred no, ¿él no podía verdad?...él no.

Paso mucho tiempo, fue un día aburrido, casi…pero sólo casi Arthur le iba a ofrecer al americano antes de llegar el almuerzo que jugaran cartas, sí…cartas. Pero este se negó diciendo que iría pronto por comida rápida para el almuerzo, pero ni el británico se trago esa ya que podía pedir una hamburguesa abajo por medio del servicio a la habitación.

Sonó el teléfono interrumpiendo un poco sus pensamientos. Arthur contesto, era el líder de Estados Unidos quien le buscaba, tal parecía que éste había apagado su celular.

—¿Alfred?, ¡Hey!, tienes teléfono de tu jefe —gritaba buscando al muchacho, pero tal parecía que no se encontraba, debió haber salido ya.—Mis más sinceras disculpas, pero no se encuentra, ¿podría llamarlo más tarde?

El jefe de estado asintió y pidió que le dejara un mensaje para cuando estuviera devuelta. Suspiro cansado, ¿Cuánto tiempo tenían que pasar así?, no lo sabía, se sentía incomodo en aquel hotel…quizá de su presencia, la del menor… o tal vez de algo más sin acotar que la actitud del norteamericano no era muy normal tampoco en aquel tiempo que llevaban conviviendo.

Dejo de pensar en ello, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pensar en aquel amante de las hamburguesas, cosas como mirar el techo ¡sí!, mirar el techo era mucho más importante que pensar en Alfred, se dijo con un poco de gracia a sí mismo.

Antes de irse a la habitación a descansar un poco fue cuando noto aquel librito en la mesa al lado de la puerta… era…

—¿La Biblia de América? — pronuncio sin evitar sentir una pequeña pizca de curiosidad.

Tomo entre su manos el libro mirándolo por detrás y por delante, no decía nada en especial ¿ni siquiera un prologo?...¿qué clase de novela era esa?, definitivamente Alfred debía tomar unos cursos de literatura o educar mejor a sus escritores.

Miro un poco la puerta por mera cordialidad si el estadounidense volvía, ya que era sólo un libro, y no tenía que rendirle explicaciones a éste si es que leía un poco.

Fue hasta la habitación con el libro en mano y se recostó para una lectura más relajada, y así comenzó a leer.

—Como no… —susurro al ver al muchacho en la página siguiente a la portada, era la misma de la portada pero sin color. Era un libro sobre América ¿verdad?, que más podía estar leyendo ese chico, ¡nada!.

Abrió la siguiente pagina para encontrarse con algo curioso, estaba dibujada…, no escrita, y salía él, él junto a Japón conversando sobre la embajada británica y la estadounidense. El inglés adquirió más interés preguntándose ¿Qué clase de novela o Biblia es esta?

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Mientras, donde Alfred…

Iba caminando, ya estaba frente a la tienda grasosa y su rostro no era tan animada como de costumbre…pero empeoraría, en aquellos momentos, cuando estuvo apunto de pedir su hamburguesa sacó el dinero de su chaqueta dándose cuenta de algo horrible, peor que horrible… ¡el maldito libro no estaba!

—¡Fuck!, ¡nooo! No me puede estar pasando esto a mí—dio vuelta su cuerpo mirando el edificio donde se hospedaban para comenzar a correr a toda velocidad

Dios, sé que no te rezo todo los días, en realidad me pregunto si lo hago una vez a la semana…pero por favor que no lo lea, por favor que no lo lea, ¡por favor que no lo lea!, le rogaba a cualquier dios que pudiera existir tratando de llegar lo más rápido posible al hotel.

* * *

Hasta aquí…con amor cariño y afecto para todos/as ustedes, los que leen y me leerán…muchas gracias, aprecio muchos sus comentarios, me apoyan a continuar día a día.


	7. ¿Trauma?

Sé que me dirán: "te tardaste años", y sí, eso fue…y en si este capitulo no es tan importante, es sólo el capitulo que desencadenará todo lo que sigue adelante (No me maten porque si me muero…hem…hemm…no se actualizan los demás fic… ¡sí!, eso). Bueno…quizá sí sea importante justo por eso D; . El punto es que aquí está…espero que les guste aunque sea un poco…

**Parejas en este capitulo:** Usa/Uk, principal y central. Grecia/Japón, Dinamarca/Noruega.

**Advertencia:** No sé, hemmm... ¿británicos leyendo porno dibujada?. Traumas, noruegos traumados….en fin, ¿qué sacamos a concusión?, "traumas".

* * *

¿Qué había hecho él? ¿QUÉ? ¡QUÉ!

Hasta ahora había sido un buen estadounidense, ¿no es verdad?. Había consumido hamburguesas en cantidades industriales, también le rendía respeto a su amada bandera, se amaba por sobre todas las cosas junto a su pueblo. Así que… ¿Qué fue lo que hizo mal? ¿Sobreexagero su capitalismo?.

NO.

No era nada de eso. Pensaba mientras corría más rápido. Su error o lo que realmente pasaba era algo simple y sencillo pero que él jamás pensó que llegaría a sentir y ahora que lo apreciaba se asustaba.

_"Estoy enamorado de Arthur"_

No puede ser, ¡no!, se decía apretando el paso. Lo que no podía creer no era el hecho de que se había enamorado tonta y perdidamente de aquel británico, lo peor de todo era que aquel británico lo odiaría ahora más de lo que lo hacia hace poco tiempo atrás. Nadie podría pensar bien y no odiarte si lees porno sobre él en secreto…es más, si tuvieras una foto de él desnudo ya se molestaría.

Cuando llegó hasta el edificio dejó escapar un poco su respiración agitada y apretaba insistentemente el botón del ascensor, pensando así esperanzadoramente que éste se apuraría.

Miró los números de arriba y pudo apreciar un "19" ¿Desde cuando había un piso 19 en ese hotel?. Todo estaba en su contra…todo. Dejó el maldito ascensor de lado y corrió doblando en una esquina del pasillo bruscamente haciendo que diera un pequeño resbalo pero sin alcanzar a caerse y ocupar las escaleras.

Y allí a unos cuantos metros más ya veía su habitación. ¡La 316! ¡La 316!. Corrió para entrar buscando la maldita llave en su bolsillo, la puso, giró el pomo y entró a la casa rápidamente indagando el lugar donde había dejado el Doujinshi, o al menos, a Inglaterra.

Su mirada se tranquilizó y se relajó completamente casi dejándose caer por consumado en la pared. Allí estaba el librito, en aquella mesa justo donde lo había dejado. Nadie lo había tomado, o al menos eso creía alegremente al verlo en su puesto.

¿Dios me ama? ¡Sí, dios me ama!, no podía ser tan cruel, ¡no podía!. Ahora buscar a Inglaterra era lo que ocupaba su simple pero sobreexplotada cabeza.

—¿Inglaterra? ¡Hey Inglaterra! —llamó perdiendo todo el estrés de la noche anterior, todo lo mal que lo había pasado…todo lo mal que le iba con Arthur sólo porque **por fin **algo sucedía y no era para que su vida se volviera más desgraciada.

Eso era lo que pensaba Alfred, eso era lo que él pensó al ir a buscarlo a la única habitación donde sabría que podría estar si no era en la cocina. En "su habitación", por algún motivo sonrió, sonaba lindo…, si fuera de los dos...si estuvieran juntos… ¿Por qué pensaba eso? ¿Era un deseo tonto? ¿Era culpa de ese estúpido libro? ¿Qué pensaría de él Inglaterra? ¿Qué era un "_degenerado violador de ingleses_" quizá? No lo sabía, continuó caminando para ir directo a su pieza conservando un ánimo al menos, estable.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Japón revisaba su casa, había quedado hecha un desastre, ¿ahora quien le ayudaría limpiar? Turquía había permanecido un rato y le ayudó pero no era ni el 20% de todo lo que faltaba. Suspiró y miró su pieza. Llegó a su estante de doujinshis y nuevamente miró algo interesante, le faltaba uno "Den/Nor".

Eso era extraño ¿quién lo habría tomado?, quizá. No, no tenía ni una mínima idea, no importaba mucho, luego dibujaría unos 10 más de ellos dos para superar la perdida, a veces el ocio y lo pervertido que era Kiku en esos temas era preocupante. Mejor para Hungría y otras fanes seguidores (N/A: Sí, aquí están incluidos ustedes) y mejor incluso para Francia, pero para algunos sus libros eran veneno puro hecho dibujo.

En fin, eso no le importaba, salió de su habitación y lo vio nuevamente allí, no se había ido de ese lugar en toda la noche. Había dormido allí y ahora se encontraba más fresco que una lechuga mirando aquellos libros, concentrado…como si nada pasara.  
Si se hubieran ido todos….pero no, no se habían ido todos. Alguien quedaba, estaba en el living entre un mar de basura de lo más cómodo leyendo el decimoquinto libro Grecia/Japón casi como si el asiático no estuviera allí…mirándolo…con cara de muerto mientras pensaba "esto no puede ser posible"

—¿Enserio puedes… hacer eso Japón? Eres tan elástico…— Comentó natural tomando un refresco de por allí y darle un pequeño sorbo mientras daba vuelta a la pagina más R18 del doujinshi que estaba viendo.

—Gre-Grecia-san ¡Onegai! ¿Po-podría dejar de leer eso? —comentó avergonzado y levemente sonrojado. Es verdad…él los dibujaba, pero era una parte inconciente de él…no es como si él y Grecia… en una noche…

Heracles miró al asiático mientras ponía la cara más jodidamente linda y de cachorrito que tenía en el arsenal de rostros suplicantes. —Te…te molesta ¿tanto?...es porque en estos libros… Japón estás…

—¡N-No lo digas!

—Teniendo…

—¡Onegai! ¡yam-ete kudasai! —suplicaba Kiku mientras se ponía más rojo.

—Bueno…—cerró el libro, lo dejó de lado y con una sonrisa algo cansada dijo— ¿Te ayudo a limpiar Japón?

El asiatico miró impactado el cambio de actitud en el griego. Se relajó un poco y asintió para preguntarle luego. —Por…¿Por qué no insististe más?

El griego observó un poco lento al asiatico manteniéndole la mirada con aquella cara de cansancio que predominaba en su rostro. —Porque verlo en dibujos es lindo…pero en la "realidad"…es mucho mejor Japón…ya lo verás. —le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo que al asiatico se le erizara el cuerpo ante la confesión.

Tal vez, muy tal vez el griego tenía razón y cierto estadounidense debería seguir su ejemplo.

_Por que los sueños son bonitos, pero más hermoso es que se vuelvan realidad._

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Después de la fiesta, en tierras nórdicas.

Noruega se había sentado en el sillón sin mucho que hacer, sacó el bolso que llevo a la fiesta en busca de la novela _británica_ que estaba leyendo. Le encantaba la forma de expresarse de esa autora, era simplemente maravillosa. Busco entre su bolso, pilló variadas cosas que él jamás había echado. Como por ejemplo un ¿cinturón? ¿Qué hacía un cinturón en su mochila?

Lo dejó de lado, como si importara mucho de todas formas. Hurgó más y encontró… unos…, se detuvo. Ni siquiera los saco enteros del bolso. ¿Quién demonios había tomado su bolso? ¿Por qué demonios había condones en el? Por algún motivo la imagen de Francia surco su mente. De seguro fue ese pervertido necesitado sexual. O tal vez Rusia… sí, la talla era gigante. Quizá era de Rusia…

Y encontró un libro, pero no era de su autora. Le encantaba las cosas sobrenaturales y ella siempre lograba sacarle una pequeña intriga y ahora nada, a quien sea que lo haya tomado definitivamente le iría mal, muy mal. Se aseguraría de ello.

—Cállate—soltó de un momento a otro noruega.

Dinamarca estaba cerca de él y miró algo desencajado.

—¡Pe-pero si no he dicho nada! —alegaba inocencia.

—Pero igual cállate…

—¡Pero como me callo si nunca he hablado!

—¿Es esa manera de comportarse?, dios mío. Que desconsiderado de tu parte, yo aquí tratando de leer un libro y tú metiendo ruido una y otra vez…

El danés estuvo apunto de alegar nuevamente pero se contuvo ya que tenía que ir arreglando algo importante para la salida que tenían aquel día.

Noruega miro hacia atrás viendo que Dinamarca se había ido. Dejo de prestarle atención a eso y abrió el libro, salían todos los ¿Nórdicos?, sí, todos salían allí, incluso él. Salía enmarcado en un circulo no muy grande a un costado la sigla "R-18". Noruega ni siquiera lo pensó. No es como si le importaran mucho las advertencias.

Ojeó la historia, algo básica. Dibujos normales y con cabecitas algo grandes, no le interesaba mucho sinceramente pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer, era eso o ir a molestar a Dinamarca.

Pasó un rato, todos los nórdicos estaban trabajando menos Noruega e Islandia.

—Dinamarca, ¿podría decirle a Noruega que te ayude por favor?, y si es que él puede que también traiga a Islandia. —dijo Tino llevando unos grandes contenedores junto a Suecia.

—¡Hey Noru! ¡Me puedes ayudar co-!— le preguntó deteniéndose al notar que éste no se movía. Estaba rojo. Rojísimo y auras extrañas emanaban de él. Noruega cuando notó que el ex-viquingo estaba cerca retrocedió un poco y metió el libro entre sus ropas donde mejor pudiera ocultarlo y frunció su entrecejo.

—¡Degenerado! ¡Estúpido! ¡Imbécil! ¡Aléjate! —comenzó a insultarlo.

El danés se tiró para atrás un poco ante las palabras de su amigo pero se fue acercando haciendo caso omiso. Algo le pasaba al menor, no es como si nunca lo insultara de la nada, pero no tan alterado. Solía ser centrado en sus ofensas y de manera realmente apacible. No todo rojo y distraído. También noto que a pesar de esas características no veía mal. No se veía tan mal…es más, se veía realmente "_sexy_" así, sonrojado…, exasperado y agitado.

—¡Qué te largues! ¡Te acercas más te castro! ¡Te castro! ¿Cómo demonios se te ocurre hacerme eso en la ducha?

¿En la ducha? ¿En la ducha qué?. Lo último que recordaba que paso con Noruega en cuando a la ducha es que se le olvido traer el shampoo y le pidió al menor que se lo trajo a duras penas. ¿Eso era lo tan terrible qué él, un inocente lindo y genial danés había hecho?.

Realmente no entendía ni media palabra el dinamarqués. Trató de nuevo con el menor pero este se fue a encerrar rápidamente a la pieza dando un portazo enorme para que nadie pudiera entrar. No podía creer las escenas de aquellas imágenes. Tenía que proteger a Islandia de Dinamarca…quizá el también estuviera en peligro, pensó imaginándose el dramón de su vida poniéndole más color a la situación.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Y en el hotel, en la habitación 316 momentos antes.

Veamos, se decía a sí mismo, se acomodaba el británico en la cama y daba vuelta los ojos de manera rápida pero espontánea. Su país era un buen lector, así que podían ir tomando conciencia de la historia sin tener que verla por mucho tiempo.

Era un extraño libro, muy extraño. Lo volteó para verlo mejor pero no salía nada. Volvió a la historia con incertidumbre.

Inglaterra comenzó a notar algo extraño ¿Qué sucedía con lo que parecía ser él? ¿Por qué era él verdad? esas hermosas cejas… (dios…) , ese estupendo forma que usaba al vestir y aquel fino sarcasmo con demasiado bueno gusto, sí era él, y sí, los británicos también podían ser algo "egocéntricos" cuando querían, no eran una nación tan poco increíble para tener una autoestima tan bajo.

Pero bien, lo raro es que:

_O hacia mucho calor o no tenía una puta idea de porque a cada rato… ¡Y enserio! a cada rato se sonrojaba… y cuando le hablaban de…_

¿Alfred? Se lamió el dedo de forma cuidadosa y pasó la hoja.

La historia continuó normal, salían personajes de la nada y las caras que ponía "su personaje" y "los demás" eran muy variadas y extrañas. ¿Él realmente ponía esas caras? ¿Era posible que sus cejas se volvieran más grandes al molestarse? ¿Y por qué cuando se enojaba no tenía pupila?... !Qué pupila! Ni iris siquiera poseía.

Leyó aún más y volvía a aparecer en algo, casi sonrió ante su gran protagonismo en esa historia pero éste fue rápidamente desechado al ver que salía cocinando y se quemaba como 16 veces si no más.

—No me quemo…tantas veces…—soltó deslizando con suavidad la pagina y cuando se dirigió a la pagina en que salía él con su plato de cocina le dieron unas ganas horribles de matar a la o él autor de ese libro.

_«Veneno, no acercarse»_ Salía entre letras negritas al lado de su comida señalándola.

—Tck…—refutó al llegar a unas cuantas paginas más adelante. Salía Alfred…

Era obvio… ¿Qué brillo tenía poseer un libro en que no saliera él? ¡Era ilógico!, además el que más aparecía era su persona hasta ese momento…apuesto que desde ese preciso instante el estadounidense acapararía toda la historia ¡típico final **triste** estadounidense! y triste claro, porque USA vivía feliz y contento y todo bien, ¡good! ¡wonderful!. Como si así fuera la vida…

Removió su cabeza para no perderse entre aquellos pensamientos, debía de ser alguien objetivo, sereno y relajado al leer eso. Después así, podría criticarlo a toda persona que tenga que ver con el de manera elegante y sofisticada como el cabello que era.

Y lo peor de todo esto era que el inglés salía de allí en adelante con el menor en cada pagina, se conversaban, seguía "afiebrado", o sea a cada rato sonrojándose…, le cocinó al menor Scones y éste deduciblemente se los critico. Luego de una mísera página de una manera casi mágica donde no tuvo idea "cómo cuándo y dónde" se encontraba siendo jalado por el personaje del libro hacia un elegante hotel.

¿Un hotel?, pensó mirando donde estaba ubicado como un dato curioso, ya que él también estaba en un hotel con el americano…aunque, ¡como si eso importara! A seguir, se dijo. Leía rápido, es verdad, pero Alfred no se tardaría mucho en llegar, al menos quería llegar a la mitad de ese estúpido libro y saber cuál era el propósito de que Alfred lo mantuviera tan arraigado a él de manera incluso, preocupante.

Continuó…, y bien, volvió a mirar el cuarto con extrañeza…, se parecía extrañamente al suyo, había una sola cama también en ese. ¿Y qué pasaba con esa cara de excitación de Alfred? ¡Y la cara de enfermo que aún poseía! (sonrojado). Había algo extraño, lo sujeto con ambas manos para poder por fin pasar a la siguiente página. Y lo que vio fue:

Él boca abajo jadeando en aquellas imágenes, el menor estaba arriba de él tocándole con sutileza el estomago al levantarle de apoco la camisa y en la página de la derecha le desabrochaba sensualmente la única prenda que le quedaba arriba.

Y mientras Arthur no procesaba información alguna una parte de él le decía: ¿_Y a dónde mierda se fue tu supuesta "serenidad" Arthur Kirkland?_

Sus mejillas se tornaron algo rojizas y sus manos vacilaron entre soltar el libro dejándolo caer o tomarlo entre las manos aún a pesar de todo.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué demonios es esto Alfred?

—¡AAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡O my fucking god! —soltó al ver la siguiente imagen con efecto tardío.

América en la historia le volteó de un momento a otro como si pesara nada y quedaron mirándose fijamente por unos momentos a lo especie telenovela.

—Y pensar que no estás ebrio…— leyó que decía el Américo metiéndole mano por…¡NO! No puede ser… ¿Le estaba tocando donde creía que le estaba tocando?, su mano estaba arriba de su pantalón en la parte del cierre para que luego "su personaje" soltara unos cuantos jadeos o gemidos, no lo sabía, lo único que leía avergonzado, sonrojado y con ganas de matar a quien lo hizo era "ah, aah…mnn".

¿Qué mierda era eso? por qué demonios él... Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña tenía esa cara MEGA, y sí…con mayúsculas, MEGA-ORGÁSMICA. Pareciera que lo estuvieran violando...es más, podría afirmar que eso estaban haciendo porque eso no era…

"Posible"…, pensó mientras agitaba aun más su cabeza y se iba avergonzando, no podía creerlo…el estadounidense, en aquel libro…y él… teniendo…

¡NOOOO! ¡No puede ser! ¡Que no, que no!.

"Inglaterra…", se decía a sí mismo. ¡Este no eres tú! ¡No lo eres! y Alfred no estaba leyendo esto porque quisiera…., se detuvo. La supuesta Biblia lo estaba haciendo desviarse de un tema muy importante y que ahora comenzaba a tomarle el peso y era que el estadounidense leía eso…

¿Por qué América leería de él y yo…? Haciendo el amor…!digo! ¡Violándome! ¡Teniendo ****!, porque de seguro yo no quería…ni ahora ni nunca… no será que…

Y su mente comenzó a trabajar rápidamente, recordó la extraña actitud del menor. Sí, todas aquellas actitudes extrañas comenzó a unirlas.

Cuando el americano se sonrojaba al verlo a los ojos, cuando se tardo minutos al venir a una simple cama, cuando se quedo viendo la tienda de bodas… cuando…hace poco… ¿trato de tocarlo? ¿a él? Alfred realmente estaba queriendo…

No, no ¡No!, seguía pensando cuando recordó entre un leve vislumbre la noche anterior. Es sólo una historia...!Una historia!

Arthur respiró y miró sin cerrar los ojos hacia abajo, todo lo que pasaba por su mente no podía circular bien, estaba sobrecargado y confundido. No quería aceptarlo, o quizá sí, o quizá lo odiaba…odiaba el libro, no sabía nada. Sólo pensaba en aquellos dibujos, en Alfred… ¿Leyéndolo? ¡Leyendo eso! Leyendo de él en aquel estado tan… ¿indefenso?, en él jadeando, ¡en él gimiendo! en que estaba ¿disfrutándolo?.

Por unos pocos momentos llego a pensar si aquello se sentiría bien ¿sería placentero?, ¿sería lindo que América lo amara?...

En acto reflejo se paró, no sabía si continuar leyendo…o si dejarlo allí, pero atinó a mirar por la ventana, Alfred venía a una velocidad sobre-humana hacia el hotel. Le quedaba poco tiempo.  
Tomó el libro y lo llevo a donde mismo estaba como si nunca nadie lo hubiera tomado. Acto seguido, caminó lentamente. Llegó a la cama, todo traumado se recostó en la gran litera y observó el techo esperando la inminente llegada del norteamericano. Inglaterra no sabía que hacer cuando llegara éste ni quería saberlo, no quería pensar, no quería recordar aquellas imágenes, lo único que deseaba es que el blanco techo que observaban sus ojos jade fuera lo único que tuviera que ver por un largooo tiempo ya que realmente no sabía como reaccionar después de saber aquello... todo aquello.

* * *

Próximo capitulo: ¿Orgásmico?

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí esté capitulo. Ahora ya está pilladísimo Alfred… al menos le duro ocultarlo por 7 capítulos ya!. Y si creen que tenía mala suerte y las cosas estaban complicadas ahora lo que sigue es bueno… ¡tendrán que verlo!, sé que me he tardado mucho pero jamás olvido ninguna de las historias que escribo por que las amo a todas, unas más que otras. Los demás personajes y que paso con ellos…también lo pondré, no se preocupen.

¿Por qué el próximo capitulo tiene ese nombre tan raro? ¡No pregunten!, ya lo sabrán. Les quiero mucho y espero seguir poder escribiendo en fanfiction para ustedes u.u. Pues bueno...ahora me toca actualizar "You like me" y después "Escribiendo un fanfic".

**¿Me ayudarían?:** Miren, es fácil y no les pido mucho sólo quiero algo mínimo en que "Miru Kirkland " (qué recuerdo que tenía otro nombre antes ;D!, mi memoria no es tan mala) me recordó. Bueno esto es: Titulo para el doujinshi US/Uk D:, ¡Por favor! ¡Ustedes tiene más imaginación que yo...lo sé. A mí apenas me alcanza para darles algunas historias cada cierto tiempo ;_;.

¿La trama de doujin?, ya la conocen. La relación de ellos va entre peleas, pero igual se aman, Alfred recuerda el pasado… y luego están apunto de tener "eso" y hasta allí es lo máximo que se sabe ya que Alfred no ha terminado de leerlo…quizá hasta Arthur lo acabe antes que él…

Si les gusta la historia díganme y la continúo si no ;_; bueno, pues no…sólo escribo para que se diviertan. !Adiós y se cuidan! les adoro!


	8. ¿Orgásmico?

Otro capi de este fic… haff, me agrada este fic ¿Por qué? Porque es el primero de Hetalia que inicie ¿Alguien lo recuerda? Síp, este fue, con este inicie. Y se me es lindo…, a pesar de todo…y de todo la malo o bueno que pueda ser para los/as que me leen.

**Parejas en este capitulo: **Sólo USA/UK.

**Advertencia:** Cositas sexuales. Inglaterra no muy estable. Cursi. Es un capi un poco más serio…no se preocupen, el próximo volverá a tener más humor.

* * *

—Inglaterra… Inglaterra~ —cantó feliz, contento y renovado por que el diabólico libro estaba en su lugar y el británico tal parecía que también. Seguramente en su cama. Haciendo… no sé. No creía pillarlo en nada raro…aunque así fuera no le haría el quite tampoco. Sí, su mente en aquellos pensamientos iba madurando.

Sí, madurando. De manera incluso peligrosa, aunque con tal de no llegar a ser como Francis ¿Todo bien, no? Porque podía pensar en contactos sexuales pero sólo los sentía y tenía la necesidad y/o deseo con Inglaterra. No con otro, con otro ni siquiera tenía aquellas posibilidades. El cuerpo de Inglaterra era el único que le interesaba.

Pensamientos impuros…, pensamientos puros. ¿Quién sabía de esas cosas? No quería terminar revolcándose con Inglaterra sin un sentimiento de éste de por medio. Se sentiría horrible. Peor que eso inclusive. Dejo de pensar aquello cuando se aproximaba a "su" habitación. Allí estaba Inglaterra.

—Inglaterra…

—Estados Unidos…—respondió seguido del norteamericano sorprendiéndolo un poco.

—¿Dime? —pestañeó confundido ante la reacción del mayor.

—Las hadas son lindas…muy lindas…

—¿Arthur? ¿Te encuentras bien?

—Of course… ¿Por qué no debería de estarlo? —respondió con una voz casi mecánica y sin siquiera mirar al estadounidense.

—¿Arthur? Seguro que tú…

—Necesito tiempo para pensar…—le miró agudamente dándole una leve desconfianza al menor, incluso algo de temor.

—Pero Arthur si te sientes mal tú puedes decírmelo…—Se iba acercando para tocarle el hombro con la mano.

Y cuando estaba apunto de hacerlo el británico reacciona de una manera extraña. Agresiva incluso. Aparto la mano del estadounidense de un fuerte manotón mientras en sus ojos se podía ver confusión y seriedad al mismo tiempo. Arthur podía confundirse pero ya no era exactamente el de antes. Sus emociones cambiaban.

Él aprendió a duras penas a no pensar con el corazón ni moverse mucho por los sentimientos, si no con la cabeza.

—Dije: Necesito tiempo para pensar…no me toques hasta ese entonces…—miró hacia abajo para pasar por al lado de un confundido estadounidense.

El americano sólo vio como avanzaba hacia afuera con prisa. La felicidad se destruía rápido. Demasiado rápido para el norteamericano—Arthur…—fue lo que alcanzó a pronuncia en la soledad de aquella habitación entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

Estaba solo en la pieza…sin nada que hacer. ¿Estaría Inglaterra aún en el hotel?

En el living yacía el británico. Tenía que pensar con calma pero le resultaba difícil. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo acostumbrado y no podía borrar aquella cara de tristeza del americano de su mente. Era realmente atroz. Esos sentimientos… ¿Desde cuando no los tenía? ¿Los tuvo alguna vez?...sí, los tuvo…, y deberían estar enterrados. Allí pertenecen. ¿Por qué se sentía tan ajeno y fuera de lugar con aquellos sentimientos?

Porque no eran de él… eran…

"Ese libro", pensó con cautela. Primero debía de averiguar qué era ese jodido libro ¿Pero cómo? Tendría que arrebatárselo al americano sin embargo era casi imposible, andaba de lado a lado con él…jamás lo soltaba. Esperen, eso no era del todo cierto. Abrió los ojos. Había al menos dos momentos en que soltaría aquel libro pornográfico del mal, estos eran:

_Cuando se fuera a duchar.  
Cuando se duerma._

Eran los dos momentos que poseía.

Iba a investigar el caso. Estaba decidido. Todo DEBÍA de tener una explicación razonable. El estadounidense no podría haberse enamorado de él…ambos se odiaban, se criticaban, era simplemente imposible. ¿A quien pertenecía ese libro? ¿Por qué llego a manos de Alfred? Sólo había uno…no más…un solo libro. ¿Era el único que existía? Muchas preguntas y ninguna respuesta…Y a todo esto ¿Qué se estaba creyendo? ¿Sherlock Holmes?, sí…aquel personaje tan querido para él podría descifrar ese misterio…y si era suyo ¿Por qué él no podía hacer lo mismo? Lo iba a hacer… descubriría el misterio de la **_Biblia_****_ maldita_**.

En ese momento Alfred estaba vegetando en la pieza. Sí, no estaba nuevamente de ánimos de nada. Las horas pasaban y no tenía nada que hacer. Y aquel libro allí, al frente de él diciéndole "léeme" "léeme", no es que le hablara tampoco pero era muy tentador. La trama era interesante…lo que hacía con Iggy era interesante.

Se dio vueltitas arriba de la cama mientras aquellos pensamientos malvados y poco sanos rondaban su mente, se dio más vueltitas en la cama tomando un cojín para abrazarlo de una manera que a vista de personas que no lo conocieran muy bien o que simplemente no supieran que morbosidades se estaba imaginando mientras lo hacía diría que era sencillamente una escena adorable.

¡Una leída no le haría mal a nadie! ¡Sólo un poco!, se dijo tratando de convencerse de lo que hacía era lo correcto.

Y tomó el libro con cautela atrayéndolo cercano a la gran almohada donde estaba. Miró la puerta antes de comenzar a abrirlo mientras sus sentidos trataban de agudizarse por si venía alguien.

Sus mejillas de colorearon y su respiración de agitaba un poco al saber que venía cada vez que volteaba las paginas y podía apreciar el cuerpo desnudo de Inglaterra. Pero no se excitaría ¡Por dios que no lo haría! Ya que si es que pasaba de nuevo… que lo pillaran de nuevo… Arthur no lo volvería a mirar de la misma manera, pasaría a ser un Francia 2.0 o un necesitado sexual, que sería también en resumen un Francia pero 3.0

Allí estaba…en la misma página que se había quedado. Podía ver a Inglaterra jadeando y a él encima de él…apunto de tomarlo. De hacerlo suyo…por fin.

—I love you Arthur…forever…

Estados Unidos metió un dedo en la estrecha entrada del inglés. Salía como se aferraba aún más a las sabanas por el dolor mientras el menor le miraba preocupado apunto de sacar su dedo del interior del mayor pero éste le detuvo. Apenas con fuerza le tomó de la muñeca y abrió los ojos entrecerrados en los que recorría una que otra lagrima de placer.

—No…te preocupes…

—Pero…

—Annh…ya me has llevado aah.. ha-sta aquí Al-fred…si ahora…te detienes…yo

Alfred deposito un beso en los labios del inglés con rapidez. —Gracias… Iggy…

—Ahhnn…hagg…Duele…

El americano daba pequeñas vueltas al interior del británico con su dedo índice metiendo suavemente el dedo del miedo llegando al anular.

—Trata de aguantar…

Palabras como "gotear" "pegajoso" "escurrir" adornaban el doujinshi de manera sensual para quien estuviera leyéndolo. Y para Alfred era simplemente una tortura, entrecerraba los ojos y trataba de verlo como algo normal, como una porno normal pero con personajes masculinos… ¿Una porno homosexual? ¡Sí, eso! Y que los autores se equivocaron en los nombres y no eran precisamente ellos dos si no que eran…

**Alfredo.**

y…y…

**Arturo**

¡Sí! Alfredo y Arturo tenían una linda relación de amor homosexual, es todo lo que pasaba allí ¡todo!, se convencía para verlo menos excitante el menor. Y… y también, bueno, estaban taan pero taaaaan rallados con su país de origen y eran demasiado patrióticos que extrañamente se nombraban de vez en cuando como ellos ¡Exacto! ¡Eso era!, se decía a sí mismo inventando una excusa de lo menos decente pero que a él al menos, le bastaba para seguir leyendo pensando que no era él y Arthur, aunque le costaba.

Lo que vio después de eso fue el cielo/infierno hecho papel. Infierno claro, porque NO debería estar viendo aquellas hojas y lo avergonzaban… pero también era cielo porque era realmente fascinante. Más allá de lo que hacían…si no porque se concedía, ambos se amaban…ambos se deseaban. Era tan diferente a la realidad, donde él es el único que desea a Inglaterra de otra manera.

Lo penetraba con delicadeza mientras el inglés se afirmaba a su espalda y lo atraía hacia su cuerpo cada vez que sentía que se metía más adentro. Le exigía besos y caricias al americano entre pequeñas muestras incluso posesivas hasta que Alfred comenzó a moverse suavemente retorciendo al británico con deleite.

Su compañero empezó a jadear por las embestidas que realizaba el estadounidense dentro de él. Empezaban a salir extraños diálogos de divagaciones ante el placer del acto. Los nombres del otro gritados en entrecortadas palabras cada vez que aumentaban el ritmo. Ambos unidos como si sus cuerpos se acoplaran el uno con el otro.

Besos, caricias y alguna que otro rasguño por la tensión del acto sexual. Sus cuerpos desnudos. Realmente era algo a pesar de todo, dejando aquel lado "morboso" de lado…hermoso de presenciar.

Termino en un beso aquel mágico momento. Habían ambos llegado a un orgasmo, Alfred tuvo que dar un suspiro ante aquella imagen para respirar rápidamente mientras metía su cabeza en la almohada, estaba agitado. Pero se había controlado de una manera casi prodigiosa, era resistente ante el apetito sexual o ante la perversión, muy buen punto a su favor.

Después de al menos 6 minutos conversando con la almohada decidió seguir, el ambiente en la historia cambiaba y se veía un cuarto vacío para luego desde una perspectiva un tanto vaga mostrar a Inglaterra parado sin decir nada. Dio nuevamente vuelta la página ¿Cómo pudo perder el hilo de la historia?, no comprendía que había pasado hasta que finalmente ve como Inglaterra dice en aquel doujinshi:

—Lo lamento Alfred pero nosotros dos…

Alfred no podía creérselo, los dedos comenzaron titubearle de una manera diferente a como lo hacía antes. No era presión, no era sofocamiento, no era excitación ni vergüenza. Era un sentimiento horrible, un sentimiento de decepción, le dolía el estomago mientras tocaba suavemente sus labios dando la vuelta con cuidado a la pagina.

¿Iba a acabar mal? Conocía cuando algún personaje decía esas palabras, muchas películas lo hacían un experto pero ¿Por qué? ¿No que todo iba bien? El amor de ellos dos iba simplemente a ¿terminar? ¿a morir?

—Ya no podemos estar juntos… Alfred.

Su personaje se quedo allí parado sin hacer absolutamente nada mientras el inglés daba media vuelta.

Y después de aquello volvió la centralidad a Inglaterra. Estaba solo en casa… pero Alfred no estaba con él. El americano después de ver aquello no quiso seguir leyendo.

Tiró el maldito libros lejos ¡lejísimos! Lo iba a quemar… realmente lo iba a quemar. Estaban separándose como la última vez…como hace mucho tiempo atrás y él no hacía absolutamente ¡NADA! ¡Se sentía un inútil! ¿Se hacía llamar la potencia más grande del mundo? ¡Y ni siquiera podía tratar de tener un final bueno con el inglés! ¡ni siquiera lo logro en una estúpida y pornográfica historia triste! ¡Odiaba el final!, aunque no sabía si era ese realmente pero ya sólo le quedaban tres paginas y cada maldita hoja que daba vuelta le rompía cada vez más el corazón.

¿Y si es que simplemente se enamoraba de alguien más? ¿No era tan difícil verdad? Quizá muy en el fondo no tuviera caso intentar con el mayor. Quizá él deseaba estar solo y quien era Alfred para impedírselo ¿Quién?

"Nada", mentira…hasta la nada tiene más influencia y le importa más a Inglaterra en esos momentos que él.

El tiempo pasó lento. La mirada del estadounidense estaba media ida cuando daba vueltas por la habitación tratando de no aburrirse. Mañana tenía nuevamente una reunión pero por ese día podrían dedicar su día al ocio.

Ocio…

Y más ocio…

Y mucho más ocio.

El americano lo siguió al pie de la letra, prendía la tele, se daba vueltas por la casa, se tiraba a la cama para observar el poco interesante techo, también tomaba alguno que otro refrigerio para quitar el hambre y observaba secretamente a Inglaterra en el día.

Arthur no era alguien tan ocioso, podía tomar un libro de un estante y leerlo sin moverse de un lugar por lo que eran horas sin desesperarse o tirarse de un decimoquinto piso del aburrimiento. En cambio Alfred, estaba pensando usar el ascensor y llegar a ese piso sólo para intentarlo.

Fue así, ninguna palabra hasta la noche, el momento en que ambos no podrían escapar del otro.

—Tú primero…

—No, tú primero

—Insisto, los ingleses primeros…

—Debo de rechazar tan amable oferta, por favor acuéstate tú primero—comenzaba a tener un tic nervioso comenzando a enfadarse el mayor.

—No no…, nada que ver, tú mereces aquel honor Inglaterra.

—Yo digo que tu maldito trasero estadounidense debe estar pegado a esa cama antes que el mío.

—Esa cama te está llamando a ti Arthur ¿No lo ves?... quiere tener el honor se que tú te acuestes primero…

Ambos trataban de excusarse, realmente de todos los momentos no quería que llegara ese, ambos estaban algo nerviosos. No podían ver al otro como siempre, ya no era igual. Ya no era llegar y acostarse a compartir aquella bulladita cama roja de recién casados. No con lo que leía Alfred, y por supuesto no con lo que Arthur encontró que Alfred leía.

Ambos terminaron acostándose y se pudieron ambos de espalda. Pero Arthur fue el que se corría hasta casi rozar la horilla de la cama. Lo más lejos posible.

La noche pasaba sin que se pudiera evitar. Y Alfred... aún no podía conciliar el sueño.

¡Mierda! No puedo estar al lado de esta cama con él…, se decía mientras su vista inspeccionaba al británico quien parecía estar durmiendo placidamente de espalda al estadounidense. Se mordía los labios y agitaba su cabeza tratando de fijarse en el techo de la habitación.

No podía estar allí. Era tortuoso. Su respiración se agitaba y su corazón parecía ir aumentando el ritmo cada vez que pensaba en él, cada vez que soltaba un suave respiro de aquellos labios lo hacía suspirar y volver a tratar de tranquilizarse.

Deseaba abrazarlo. Aunque no hicieran nada… rodearlo con los brazos y tenerlo en su pecho. Sentir su calor. Sentir que ambos se amaban… que no era un "imposible" un "jamás" un "mejor olvídalo". Al menos deseaba pensar que era un "posiblemente" un "quizá" aunque fuera incluso de aquí a unos 100 años más.

_Alfredo y Arturo_ no estarían en esa situación… ¡_Alfredo y Arturo_ no estaría usando esa cama matrimonial para dormir! ¡Les tenía tanta envidia! Bueno, al menos había una endemoniada cosa que tenían similar Alfredo y él aparte de la primeras seis letras, ambos eran unos inútiles que no podían conquistar a aquel fascinante y maravilloso inglés, ambos no podían crear su final feliz, su cuento de a dos.

Arthur tampoco se podía quedar del todo dormido pero para aparentar estarlo era un genio.

"I hate everything about you…." se dijo mentalmente pensando en Alfred. Eso era lo que sentía… odiaba todo acerca de él ¿Por qué eso tendría que cambiar? ¿Por qué estaba cambiando de parecer? ¿Sólo por el hecho de pensar que aquel americano podría quererlo de otra forma? ¿Sólo por eso? ¡Debían de estar bromeando!, apostaba que el norteamericano realmente no sentía nada hacia él…ni siquiera atracción sexual.

¿No lo había hecho todo?

Tratarlo mal, no prestarle atención, herirlo sin razón aparente, criticar todo lo que dice. Como un verdadero demonio, así, la relación de ellos no se basaría en más que amistad política o gracias a sus jefes…como aquella vez ¿En qué se había equivocado? ¿Por qué el menor podía quizá estar enamorado de él?

No quería que lo estuviera… no quería tener esperanzas. El que simplemente ese muchacho intentara algo él…¿Caería de nuevo? ¿Se dejaría engañar? ¿Y si es que también deseaba al menor? ¿Y si también quería tener algo con él? ¿Podría llegar a enamorase? ¿Ya lo estaba?

Se mordió fuertemente el labio mientras agitaba su cabeza. No debía pensar en ello. Eso no importaba. ¡Toda aquella situación no importaba!

¡A dormir a dormir a DORMIR!

A la mañana siguiente el primero en despertar era Alfred, tenía unas ojeras que no se las soportaba. Parecía un muerto. Así es como se le arruinaba su hermoso rostro. Miró a su derecha y allí estaba el británico, parecía más fresco y rejuvenecido que nunca, al menos durmiendo. Se veía hermoso. Suspiró dócilmente esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, al menos tenerlo cerca de él lo hacía sentir bien…con eso…quizá le bastara.

Iba a ocupar el baño. En unas horas más tendrían que estar en la junta ¿Cómo le habrá ido a todos después de la fiesta en la casa de Japón?

En eso Inglaterra abrió los ojos con cautela, se había ido al baño el americano. Estaba cansado igual, poco y nada fue lo que durmió aparte de que su amada hada tenía una cara extraña mientras los observaba en la noche. Ella podría saber algo, después la interrogaría de manera "sutil".

Ahora lo que importaba era el libro. Tenía que encontrarlo para sacar los datos que necesitaba. Y allí estaba, al lado de el velador del menor abajito. Lo tomó rápidamente entre sus manos para ojearlo. Veía la parte de adelante y la de atrás tratando de ubicar que era exactamente hasta que pillo un indicio. "Doujinshi R-18, Only adult"

Bien, era porno. Gran descubrimiento Inglaterra, ahora ¿Qué era exactamente doujinshi?, siguió ojeando las partes traseras y un poco de adelante…era de ¿Kiku?, sí, Kiku hacía ¿ESO? ¿Qué demonios pensaba Kiku? ¿Se estaba confabulando en su contra? ¿Por qué lo dibujaba con una cara tan orgasmicamente homosexual?...¿Le entretenía? No entendía. Pero tenía ya los datos. Cuando llegara a la junta le preguntaría a Kiku que pintaba ese libro y qué razones tenía.

—No me mires así…no te voy a leer libro del mal. —le dijo, al libro…que ni ojos tenía y no podía mirarlo.

"Curioso", se dijo mentalmente. Le estaba hablando a un libro….como si el libro le fuera a responder. Ahora entendía un poco lo desquiciado que estaba Alfred al hablarle al libro de vez en cuando.

Y Alfred salio de la ducha. Escucho el sonido del agua dejar de sonar ¿Cómo tan veloz?

Su cuerpo se tenso y metió el libro debajo de la cama, fue lo más brillante que se le ocurrió con los tres segundos que le daba el estadounidense moviéndose del baño hasta allí corriendo. A veces…en realidad **siempre** desearía pensar que es un poco más "humano", aunque esa palabra sonaba extraña en ellos… pero incluido entre ellos Alfred era un caso raro. No era normal en cuanto a sus facultades físicas, tal vez algo se tomaba. Energéticos o otra cosa.

—Inglaterra…

—Estados unidos…—decía con una cara un tanto extraña, parecía que había tenido una batalla mental contra su "lógica" al ver que el norteamericano ya estaba vestido y hasta con colonia e incluso recién afeitado. Estaba seguro que sólo fueron tres segundos ¿Cómo pudo?

—¡Tenemos que hablar! Ahora mismo me dirás bueno, ¿Qué sucede contigo? te noto diferente…

—Tonterías…—desvió el rostro.

—¡Lo noto! Estás diferente ¿Por qué me evitas?

—Siempre lo hago América, siempre te evito ¿no lo has notado?, no me interesas…supéralo —decía con suma frialdad.

—¿Por qué Inglaterra? ¿Qué te he hecho? ¿Qué suce-

—He cambiado Estados Unidos…—dijo ya arto de escuchar al menor y a su conjunto de cínicas mentiras ¡Como si él fuera la pobre victima!— ¿Sabes por qué? Porque no estuviste allí para mí.

Alfred abrió los ojos impresionado mientras sentía que debía alejarse. Su respiración se volvía agitada. Arthur no era el mismo en aquellos momentos.

—Así que aléjate de mí…porque ya no me importas ¿Lo entiendes? —miró hacia abajo suavemente cerrando los ojos—Sólo una semana aquí los dos…encerrados… es todo lo que será.

Arthur diciendo esto avanzó hasta la habitación y la cerró con el pestillo dejando afuera a América. El británico era realmente un misterio ¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?

No tenía que rendirse. No debía. Si fuera así el no sería… Estados Unidos de Norteamérica.

Golpeaba con insistencia la puerta sin detenerse una y otra vez pronunciando su nombre como si fuera la única palabra que supiera en todo su vocabulario—Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! Arthur! —golpeaba más fuerte cada vez mientras su mano se raspaba un poco comenzando a romperse pero no estaba ni siquiera preocupado de eso.

Arthur estaba detrás de la puerta mientras cada golpe a la puerta rebotaba sin mucho impacto pero tampoco sutileza contra su espalda. Y no había más que estar allí, sin decir nada. No quería enfrentarse a nada más.

—¿Qué sucede Arthur?

Seguía insistiendo. El británico se puso ambas manos en los oídos mientras comenzaba a tararea algo, no deseaba escucharlo más.

—¡Por favor! ¡Ábreme! ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo?

No quería un final como el del doujinshi, se negaba a tenerlo. Se negaba a enamorarse de alguien más.

—¡Por favor Inglaterra! ¡Ábreme! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Tanto me odias?

El inglés abrió levemente los ojos ante eso.

—No quiero…¡No quiero que me odies Iggy!

"No quiero que me odies", aquellas palabras hicieron eco en su mente. Inglaterra…tampoco en aquel entonces quería que USA lo odiara pero aún así él finalmente lo aban…

—¡Inglaterra! ¡Fuck! Ah! —decía dando un golpe con su cabeza al termina de dar el último puñetazo.

¿El inglés había cambiado? ¿Y que había de él? ¡Maldición! También lo había hecho. No tendría ese problema si volviera ser aquel tonto estadounidense que evito toda una vida pensar que le gustaba el inglés. Que lo evito toda una vida….que lo contuvo y que lo veía sólo como una manía a molestarlo, un habito a siempre ser visto por él, que no podía no tener su atención.

—Si no me abres yo… pasaré todo el resto de mi maldita vida preguntándome si tú…

—Si yo… ¿qué? —dijo apenas en un susurro.

—Inglaterra…

—Tú también actúas raro Estados Unidos ¿Y me ves alegándote?, no. Yo te dejo ser…, has lo mismo por mí.

—Ábreme y te diré la verdad…

—What?

—¿La verdad, no?

—Mnngg…—hizo una mueca con el rostro. Se levanto de apoco. Si, deseaba la verdad.

Y al abrir se encontró con un Alfred allí parado tan distinto al que conocía, angustiado, desesperado e incluso indefenso. Como iba a saber aquel inglés que efectivamente…en el fondo de su corazón aquel norteamericano estaba realmente perdidamente enamorado de él.

El americano le daba vueltas al asunto, no soltaba las palabras de su boca. No estaba preparado. Aún no. ¿Por qué aquello era tan difícil?

—Te deseo…—soltó mirando bajo.

—¿Desearme? —dijo con incertidumbre abriendo los ojos. No podía ser posible.

Entonces realmente aquellos libros donde él y el menor tenían sexo era porque Alfred… ¿Deseaba hacer eso?

—¿Es raro? —preguntó el americano.

Un incomodo silencio se formo entre ambos.

—I love you…

—No…—atinó a soltar casi en un suspiro de su voz el inglés.

—I love you…—repitió nuevamente.

Arthur estaba allí, parado mientras no creía lo que decía el norteamericano.

—Enamorado, encaprichado… llámalo como quieras Inglaterra. Pero justamente eso… es lo que siento ahora por ti. —pestañeó un poco mirando hacia abajo para dejar escapar un pequeño momento de silencio. —Esa es toda la verdad…

* * *

Próximo capitulo: ¿Sinceridad?

* * *

Síp… hasta aquí el capitulo… Alfred tendrá unos cuantos problemas ya que este Inglaterra no exactamente muy estable emocionalmente…(Además no es una nena y no es tan fácil) Los veo en otra actualización de mis fic si es que leen alguno otro mío o cuando actualice este (**Que espero** que no sea en cinco meses…) ¡En el próximo capi salen las demás parejas!

¿Ahora entienden el nombre del capi? es sólo porque al fin Alfred llego a "esa parte" de doujin. (Soy mala ;_;)

Apoyen el **_AlfredoxArturo_ **(?), ¿AlfredxArthur? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Se come? Ok…no me peguen.

Tengo que actualizar: "_Escribiendo un fanfic", _trataré de no tardarme... bueno, años.


	9. ¿Sinceridad?

Capitulo 9! (me tardé 4 meses y algo ._.) espero que le guste aunque sea un poco. Eso me haría muuy feliz ;D. Pero igual estoy triste, se me borró todo este capitulo y al escribirlo de nuevo creo que no me quedo ni parecido al de antes, un ascooo ;O; , eso me apena un poco, pero bueno, aquí está.

**Parejas en este capitulo: **USA/UK principal y central. Grecia/Japón, Dinamarca/Noruega, suave Suecia/Finlandia y minimini insinuaciones de Alemania/Italia y Francia/Canadá.

**Advertencia: **No sé, confesiones, idiotez danesa, mucha idiotez danesa,cursi, romántico, etc.

* * *

Una risa callada y un leve gesto con la boca fue lo que salió del confundido rostro del inglés. Suspiró nuevamente apartando sus orbes verdes del americano impidiéndose ver las reacciones que tendría éste. No podía mirarlo, se sentía diferente al hacerlo. Todo lo que sospechaba era verdad.

Ese chico lo quería, lo amaba. Esas extrañas historias que leía, la estúpida cama, sus dramas, su nerviosismo, la noche en que no pudo dormir con su mera presencia llevaban inevitablemente a esa conclusión. Su cuerpo se irguió mientras leves sonidos salían de su cuerpo apartando el frío silencio que se percibía en aquel lugar.

—¿Esa es la verdad…?—atinó a decir por fin el británico.

—Sí, esa es **mi** verdad…Arthur Kikland.

—¿Cómo sabes que estás en lo cierto? Y si simplemente ¿te equivocas?, quizá esto sea un error…, un simple y sencillo error.

—¿Un error dices? —se alteró el americano tomándole de los hombros bruscamente—¿Cómo maldita sea puedes decir que esto es un error? ¿Sabes de cuantas personas me he enamorado? ¡Eres único, demonios! ¡Sólo de ti me he enamorado de esta forma! ¡De ti, de ti, de ti maldita sea!

El británico bajó la cabeza con incomodidad al oír aquello mientras su corazón latía más fuerte, ¿Qué estaba pasándole? ¿Por qué?, a pesar de que se prometió que jamás volvería amar a alguien, y justo aquel chico que lo llevó hasta aquel extremo estaba tratando de arrebatarle aquel juramento. Romperlo en dos.

Hacerlo trizas, destrozarlo nuevamente, Arthur se estaba rompiendo por dentro, no de pena, no de tristeza. Su mascara y su yo real, estaba perdiendo el equilibrio que mantuvo por todos aquellos años, no sabía como actuar, no sabía como seguir. Lo único que tenía presente en aquellos momentos es que definitivamente…

—Este no es el momento para hablar de esto Alfred, tenemos que llegar al trabajo.

—Pero Inglaterra… esto parta mí es mucho más importante que cualquier estúpida reunión.

—Eres una nación, preocúpate primero de lo que realmente importa. Porque entiéndelo Alfred, yo deje de importar hace muchos años atrás como tú para mí ¿lo entiendes?, este no es el momento, no es el lugar. Este de aquí, ahora, al que haces que se le agite el corazón y que no encuentra que palabra decirte para que te alejes no soy yo, dame tiempo…

El estadounidense miró con confusión, no entendía a que se refería Arthur, era mucho para su pobre cerebro.

—Sólo vamos al trabajo…luego hablamos de esto… please. —y pasó por al lado de él, sin titubear, sin cerrar los ojos, firme.

Era Inglaterra después de todo, no podía mostrarse débil, no le estaba permitido y no sentía la necesidad de ahogarse en sentimientos. Ya no, quizá Alfred llegó muy tarde, demasiado tarde para aquel inglés.

Quizá ya no había un "Happy ending".

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En otro lugar, Grecia rodaba por el piso con cara inerte mientras decía "Miau, miau, miau".

Y el pobre asiático sólo lo miraba, ese griego estaba allí desde hace ya más de un día. Y dios que fue difícil mantenerlo lejos de él y su divina tranquilidad en las noches, no sabía porque pero ese griego podían dejarlo durmiendo en la cocina e iba a llegar rodando al lado de su futón nuevamente le gustara o no, hasta lo había amarrado a lo que el griego lo miró algo desentendido pero no opuso resistencia alguna.

Pero igual, de alguna forma, no me pregunten cómo, terminó despertando con él abrazándolo de la cintura.

—Te amo Japón…—le dice como si nada mirándolo fijamente.

Kiku ante aquello se puso un poco rojo, pero no demasiado, solo algo avergonzado, no se creía del todo que aquel somnoliento chico estuviera enamorado de él, además ya no estaba en años para recibir sustos o sorpresas como aquellas.

—Es una confusión por los doujinshis que leías, esos en los que tú y yo…—se apenaba un poco —Ya sabes, estás confundido por vernos en aquellas imágenes teniendo sex-

—No…—suspiró —No y más no Japón—repitió con algo de sueño, o quizá así era su voz realmente.

—Lo es, enserio no estoy como para tomar las medidas necesarias con esto Grecia-San.

—Entonces sólo no pienses en "tus medidas necesarias", porque si así fuera las únicas medidas que tomaría contigo sería hacerte el amor salvajemente en este momento…—le dijo como si aquella confesión no fuera nada, relajado y sereno como jamás en su vida, ni siquiera parpadeaba.

—¡Gre-Grecia-san! — dijo algo rojo.

—Estoy así desde que te conocí…, quería decírtelo en la fiesta, pero estabas muy ocupado además de que Turquía…—en su rostro casi, sólo casi se vio un gesto de alteración al recordar, de enojo, pero fue casi y como si una mosca se hubiera posado en su inerte rostro.

El japonés se agachó un poco mientras miraba hacía abajo y no sabía que palabras usar para expresarle algo a su residente, pero nada salía de su boca, muy en el fondo sentía algo cada vez que aquel griego le hablaba, porque sí, le hablaba, Grecia no habla mucho, pero se daba cuenta de que lo nada y poco que habla es muy valioso para él.

—¿Quieres ser el gato de mi vida? —le dijo sentándose para mirar con ternura al japonés y expresarle aquellas palabras como sólo el podría, al más puro estilo griego.

Kiku miró al chico, quizá no estaría tan mal intentar algo a pesar de ya no estar en "la edad".

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En tanto, el nórdico esos días había estado medio paranoico, su cara siempre vegetal era remplazada por una cara maniática, no había dormido casi nada y sus hermosos rasgos comenzaban a desaparecer por las ojeras y la expresión más frenética y mutante del chico.

Tino y su pareja estaban preocupados, Dinamarca también pero debía mantenerse alejado o el lindo de Noru le tiraba lo que pillara cerca, y vaya que tenía fuerza para golpear cuando quería.

—¿Debería suicidarme? —decía el nórdico en el rincón pensando seriamente en aquello.

—Ves, está mal…—dijo Tino preocupado a su pareja, Suecia.

El sueco serio pensó en algo, le indicó a su pareja que quizá lo mejor era sacarlo de ese ambiente y lejos de la persona que ahora odiaba mucho más que antes, a Dinamarca, le había creado una extraña aberración, odio y enojo al danés.

—Quizá suicidarme no sea la mejor opción, quizá matarlo… sí, cuando duerma…—bien, eso ya le estaba preocupando a la pareja de esposos, pobre danés, aunque claro que a Suecia no le importaba del todo.

Los dos nórdicos hablaron con Noruega, éste aceptó ir a dar un pequeño paseo admitiendo que quizá estaba siendo **algo **paranoico (Nótese que había puesto trampas y maldiciones en su puerta por si alguien entraba en las noches**)**, miró al danés que estaba detrás de una de las paredes de aquella casa donde se estaban alojando, Noru le mantuvo la mirada y frunció el seño con un suave sonrojo, algo dentro suyo le hacía pensar que se sentía de aquella manera por algo más que enojo hacía ese estúpido hablador.

La verdad después de que se llevaron a Noruega lejos de aquella casa el danés sintió curiosidad, no se sentía del todo cómodo en que Noruega lo tratara más mal de lo que normalmente hace (y que a veces no nota), fue a su pieza por alguna pista que le ayudara a solucionar las diferencias que se habían formado desde el día siguiente a la fiesta en casa de Japón, algo…

Hurgueteó de aquí para allá pasando sus yemas por fotografías y uno que otro libro, muchos libros a decir verdad, unos cuernos y lo que parecían ser pieles. ¿Pieles, he?, no, eso tampoco le daba una idea hasta que posa su mano encima de un libro en especial, parecían que eran ellos, los nórdicos, sí, eran ellos, el danés sonrió un poco ante la emoción de pillar algo así, ni siquiera notó los números gigantes en la portada, aunque era claro que cualquier país contaba con la edad suficiente para leerlo.

Se sentó en la desordenada cama de su EX, y con mayúscula: EX-mejor amigo y se puso a ojear el libro, estaba en japonés ¿Ahora que le daba a la gente con hacer todo en japonés y/o chino? ¿Creían que la gente era bilingüe?, bueno, igual algo de japonés sabía, ¿"Kawaii" era algo con Hawaii verdad?, bueno, algo sabía. Se dispuso a leer.

Y leer… y leer… Tino y Suecia tenían cosas raras, bien, algún día el danés superaría el trauma, sabía que debían hacerlo pero verlo en dibujo era extraño, luego salía él, esperando un baño…donde está noruega dentro. Y él ¿esa mano era suya? ¿Dónde la estaba metiendo? ¿Por qué Noruega estaba rojo? ¿Por qué él estaba rojo? Esperen, el danés empezó a pensar lo primero y más central.

¿Por qué demonios se había metido a hacerle ese tipo de cosas a Noruega al baño? ¡En la vida real lo intenta y lo mata!, y no es como si quisiera…, o quizá sí ya que por eso no dejaba de leer con los ojos abiertos y una casi inocente curiosidad, sólo casi, porque muy en el fondo era un pervertido en esos momentos, y lo peor de todo, con su mejor amigo.

—Estoy… ¡Estoy sangrando! —dijo estúpidamente el danés tapándose la nariz soltando el libro donde salían cosas malas entre él y Noruega. — ¿Por qué sangro? ¿Por qué? ¿Me habrá llegado mi periodo? —se dijo algo rojo.

El danés enserio, deberás, muy ciertamente estaba pensando que era su periodo, pero después empezó a utilizar un poco más el cerebro.

1.- A uno NO le llega el periodo por la nariz, y si es que lo hace, eres un alíen.  
2.- A los hombres no le llega el periodo, y por lo que se sabe Dinamarca es hombre.  
3.- Y… algo en sus pantalones le indicaba que no era exactamente su "periodo".

—Entonces por eso estás así Noru…—dijo mirando un poco el cielo. —Creo…creo que tengo que ayudarle a solucionarlo…

Dijo con una suave sonrisa en su rostro, de todas maneras pecaría de mentiroso si decía que no le atraía Noruega de una manera más que simple amistad, realmente mentiría.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Para Alfred y Arthur el día no había sido del todo bueno para llegar al lugar de la reunión ese día, era de las pocas veces en que la excelente puntualidad de Arthur era desprestigiada sin razón aparente, Arthur no dio explicación, no estaba para darlas, se sentía extraño, un tanto diferente, algo estaba cambiando dentro de él y se negaba a aceptarlo, pero quizá no era sólo precaución, sino era usar la cabeza.

Quizá ellos no fueran humanos, pero solían tropezar con la misma piedra igual que ellos, equivocarse, dejarse amar por Alfred y que él lo ame. Sí, quizá eso era equivocarse. La herida que hace tiempo atrás se formó ya no dolía, no lo hacía, se había cicatrizado por completo, porque simplemente dejo de importarle. Pero estaba cambiando de parecer, al ver el rostro de Alfred, al ver los ojos de éste mirarle con tristeza, cariño y deseo consideraba aquel sentimiento.

—¿Dónde quedo tu mega puntualidad? —rió con gracia al verlo llegar y sentarse sin mirar prácticamente a nadie.

—Cállate adefesio…

—Adefesio tus cejas. —se defendió el francés.

—Enserio, shut up… —le dijo molesto mientras se tocaba fuertemente la cabeza, odiaba siquiera rozar la vista con el americano quien se estaba disculpando por el atraso, pero como era un héroe podía hacerlo.

—¿Estuviste haciendo cosas malas junto a Alfred, verdad? —rió burlón.

Arthur le miró asesinamente mientras el chiste de su vecino ni siquiera lo avergonzó, sólo sintió rabia y lo odio ante aquellas palabras. Francis se irguió con algo de miedo, no creía que el británico se lo tomaría tan a pecho.

—Francis…—era Alfred, que había interrumpido su conversación desde lejos. —Yo lo atrasé, Arthur no tiene nada que ver…

El francés rió un poco aún nervioso por el aura negativa que expedía el británico quien torcía un poco el gesto al ver como el norteamericano se disculpaba por él. No quería que lo defendiera, no quería volver a sentirse especial, no quería que sus palabras volvieran a cautivarlo como antaño lo habían hecho.

—¿Tú defendiendo a Inglaterra? —dijo con gracia el francés, persuadiendo con su mirada inquisitiva al norteamericano expresando que podía decir toda la verdad cuando se le diera la gana. —¿Por qué será~? ¿Por qué será~?

Francis lo dijo juguetón en medio de la reunión mientras Canadá le tomaba una de las mangas para que no continuara, pero Francis siguió ante verse tentado a detenerse por la cosita más tierna del universo, tenía que lograrlo, él era el país del amor, sería el empujón que necesitan ese par de estúpidos, no dejaría que su amigo Inglaterra no tuviera nunca otra oportunidad, debía de tenerla, se la merecía.

—Ahora que lo pienso, esto es muy raro, aru—mencionó China.

—No presionen a America-san—trataba Japón de calmar el canal de chismes que se estaban dando entre todos.

**¿Por qué Alfred? ¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Por qué te sientes tan raro? ¿Por qué estás tan triste? ¿Por qué quieres luchar? ¿Con quién quieres estar?**

Todas y cada una de esas presuntas inundó su cabeza, agachó su cabeza y cerró los ojos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban y fruncía el seño, todos comenzaron a mirarlo, todos. ¿Y eso qué?, se dijo abriendo los ojos mirando a Inglaterra, ¿Y eso qué?, se repitió nuevamente mientras sonreía sutilmente y se dirigía a todos.

—Porque le amo maldición ¿alguna queja? —rió apenas cerrando sutilmente sus ojos.

Todos lo miraban impactados, sorprendidos mientras el inglés abría los ojos sin decir absolutamente nada ante aquella repentina confesión.

—¿Alguna queja? —repitió con sus mejillas rojas pero seriamente —No iba a aceptar una después de todo, tampoco aceptaré que alguien más quiera estar con él… soy celoso, lo acepto. Le amo, le amo…te amo ¡Arthur te amo!…

¿Qué importaba que todos aquellos ojos lo miraran con desden, confusión, intriga o extrañeza? ¿Qué importaba si era un hombre aquel ser especial para él? ¿Qué importaba si sus superiores se opusieran de alguna manera? ¿Qué importaba que un libro tuviera un final de mierda? ¿Qué demonios importaba si tardara miles de años más en llegar a remover toda aquella oscura y espesa neblina que inundaba el corazón del inglés?

Todo aquello a Alfred le dejo de importar. Porque sólo pensaba en él, porque sólo suspiraba por él, porque deseaba estar sólo junto a él hasta que el fin del mundo llegara, hasta que todos sus edificios cayeran abajo por el más catastrófico terremoto, porque quería sentir que al irse, o al irse el mayor podría pensar, ¡Podría recordar! ¡Podría llegar a creer!... en su quizá inexistente alma que ambos se querían, que sí hubo, que sí existió su "momento feliz", quizá nunca su final, tal vez eso era mucho pedir, pero sólo un instante a su lado, que aquellos labios le devolvieran un "te amo", sería…lo más feliz que podría vivir aquel norteamericano.

—Con esto…termina todo lo que tengo que decir aquí, gracias Japón—sonrió confiadamente

Se fue de aquella sala dejando un incomodo silencio acumulado de murmullos mientras el implicado de las palabras estadounidenses aún seguía pasmado. Todo era tan poco real, sentía su cuerpo divagar por un par de segundo mientras escucha el leve eco de las voces de los demás, aún podía escuchar el "I love you" en el aire, presente en la mente de seguramente todos los allí presentes.

—Eres un idiota Inglaterra, Estados Unidos también lo es, tan idiotas ustedes dos…—rió el francés sonriendo suavemente y echándose hacia atrás.

El inglés pestañeó un par de veces,"Hacer el ridículo", pensó para volver a pestañear, "Dejarme en ridículo", pensó esta vez pestañeando y suspirando.

—Idiotas…

El inglés volvió a pestañear y a respirar normalmente mientras sus apagados ojos verdes comenzaban a tener un poco más de brillo pero su expresión era idénticamente igual, miró de reojo a Francia quien lo observaba con una sonrisa media, de comprensión, de felicidad, de "eres un estúpido". Sí, porque lo era, Alfred también. Todos eran un gran montón de tipos que a pesar de todo no comprendían mucho de aquello llamado "amor", incluso Francis.

—Idiotas…—repitió Francis.

El británico volvió a centrar la mirada donde hace segundos atrás estaba Estados Unidos dando un discurso, escuchó nuevamente como si estuviera parado allí, reiteradamente recreó el momento delante de sus ojos y vio el rubor del chico en sus mejillas mientras gritaba a todo el mundo allí presente "Te amo, te amo, Arthur…te amo".

Un calido suspiro inundó el acallado ambiente de murmullos en la habitación. Todos estaban discutiendo sobre la nueva relación, también Lovino que andaba con sus cambios de humores que pasaba de ser un adorable italiano a una fiera a muerte, además quien osara meterse ahora con España moriría por lo posesivo que se volvió el italiano hacia éste, todos fluía, desde el callado y muy sorprendido Canadá con la ahora inquisitiva mirada de Francis.

Desde Japón con aquella humilde sonrisa al momento que cierto griego colocaba suavemente una mano sobre la suya, mientras Noru y Den "discutían" a una distancia más que prudente, todo fluía, nadie lo veía, pero el inglés fue capaz de verlo.

Fue capaz de ver aquello que pareció olvidar hace tiempo, de ese sentimiento del cual había decidido dejar atrás, dar un paso adelante y olvidarlo. Pero aquel sentimiento lo siguió, a pequeños pasos escondiéndose en el camino lleno de árboles.

—M-i…Mi idiota…—soltó en un susurro pasmado, sin poder creérselo, lleno de cariño, lleno de sentimiento, se mordió la lengua, luego los labios y entrecerró nuevamente los ojos— Él es…mi idiota.

Arthur comenzó a mirar a todos los presentes, cada uno con una mirada diferente y uno que otro pensando en contarle a ese persona lo especial que era, tener el mismo valor que tuvo durante un breve tiempo el norteamericano y expresarse igual que él, que no le importara estar delante de todos y decirlo. Arthur bajó suavemente su mirada y sonrió levemente, casi imperceptible y le pidió a Alemania si podía retirarse, éste asiente mientras miraba sutilmente a Feliciano.

_Lo que pasó en esa reunión después de que se fuera Arthur es una historia que después sería contada…_

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Arthur lo había seguido. Estaban ambos en el hotel, al fin solos en aquella virtuosa habitación de aquel hotel que había visto tantos sucesos en lo que muchos considerarían poco tiempo, un suspiro, un pestañeo, un respiro de aire en la vida de una nación ya que no era más tiempo que ese a decir verdad.

Arthur pensó un momento más lo que estaba apunto de hacer y pensó la misión que le había encargado su jefe, aquello…

Alfred sentado en un sillón, algo frustrado, era claro que tomaba en cuenta la presencia del mayor pero realmente no se atrevía a mirarlo, siempre tan cobarde, siempre tanto, ese era Estados Unidos, un chico, un pequeño que siempre quiso crecer y amar a esa persona como lo hacía ahora. El inglés volvió a suspirar, le daría una respuesta para ese día, tomó su teléfono y lo desconectó, si tenía que cumplir las órdenes de su jefe y destruir toda la felicidad que obtendría lo haría después de ganársela, no antes, luego acabaría con todo aquello.

Arthur se acercó al estadounidense y lo besó, el primer beso que se daban realmente ellos dos, Arthur lo besó con la fuerza que le iba quedando agachando un poco su mirada con los ojos para luego cerrarlos completamente, Alfred aún no los cerraba de la impresión para luego hacerlo al paso que pequeñas y saladas gotas resbalaban por sus mejillas. Felicidad, cariño, amor. Todo al alcance de aquel beso, esperaban que nada los separara…

Que nada malo pasara, este sería su último chance.

¿Podía serlo?, rogaba mientras comenzaba a abrazar con más fuerza al británico y ahora el beso iba tomando vida, pasión.

La comisura de ambos labios frotarse delicadamente para separarse por leves segundos y luego unirlos nuevamente dando pequeños besos ante el agotamiento del apasionado beso, Arthur estaba dejándolo todo atrás por una oportunidad más, sólo una más. Dejaba su promesa, su "nunca más" y lo tiraba todo a la basura al hacer aquello, lo sabía y aún así… ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿Tanto amaba a aquel muchacho?

Sí, se amaban.

—Sólo mírame a mí, no partas sin mí estúpido…

—¿Y eso?

—Que ahora soy yo quien… maldita sea…—apartó la vista algo molesto— No recuerdo esas jodidas palabras, perdí practica…

—¿Practica? ¿Practica dices? —la cara de ofensa del pobre americano entre unas cuantas lagrimas era incluso para foto. —¿Crees que YO el gran héroe soy **practica**?

—No eso... exactamente.

—¡NO! ¡Te entendí perfectamente malvado inglés! ¿Quieres práctica? ¡Te daré práctica!

El inglés trataba de explicarse pero el estadounidense estaba con su rabieta y tal parecía que como iban las cosas no lo iba a dejar escapar, aunque muy posiblemente el británico no quisiera escapar en esa oportunidad, sino algo más.

_Algo más._

Pasión, romance, volver a sentir aquello. Sí, había perdido la práctica en el "amor". Quizá no estuviera mal intentarlo…una vez más.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: **¿Placer?

—¿Quieres tener R-18 conmigo Arthur Kirkland? —preguntó algo gracioso mientras el inglés le miraba con intensidad.

* * *

No quedan muchos capítulos, así que vayan diciéndole adiós ;_; , y viene el momento US/UK pronto, sí, semi-lemon o lemon según de que animo ande, o quizá sólo una escena cursi, o horriblemente cursi y trágica ya que además a esta historia puedo darle un final malo y triste o uno bueno y lindo, aún no lo sé, tengo los dos, decidan ustedes por mí.

PD: Ahora me toca actualizar una cosa que no mencionare, luego "Coming Out day", "Crisis sexual" y por último "Escribiendo un fanfic", a veces me gustaría que alguien escribiera en mi lugar D;

PDD: También quiero sacarles semi-lemon a otra pareja en este fic la pregunta es ¿Cuál? ¿Den/Nor? ¿España/Romano? ¿Francia/Canadá? ¿Alemania/Italia? Entre otras, ustedes escojan también, ando carente de capacidad de decisión, y además, en próximos capítulos se verá el desenlace de las demás parejas.

Bueno, espero actualizar pronto…enserio, eso espero, no quiero tardarme cuatro meses y tampoco creo que disfruten esperar tanto.


	10. ¿Placer?

Después de todo este tiempo les traigo un nuevo capitulo, siento verdaderamente tardarme más de la cuenta pero supongo que así son las cosas a veces, no me da la imaginación o mi musa se muere, si tengo alguna claro. Pero bueno, después de escuchar un par de canciones me regreso un poco la inspiración, espero les guste.

**Parejas en este capitulo:**USA/UK principal y mega central, algunas insinuaciones de España/Romano, Francia/Canadá, Dinamarca/Noruega, Alemania/Italia y Grecia/Japón.

**Advertencia:** Semi-lemon suave, algo dulce y romántico, si quieren uno más porno lo haré en otra ocasión y si no les gusta el lemon sólo sáltenselo.

* * *

Después de que Alfred y Arthur se fueran Lovino y Antonio tuvieron que salir de emergencia por unas extrañas nauseas y fuertes remezones que sintió el italiano dolorosamente. El francés lloró gaymente por la pareja viendo con cierta cara de "yo también te embarazaré" a Canadá que por lo visto no entendía, sólo tenía conciencia que la mirada matadora de Francis para algo pervertido era, quizá quería... ¿Hacerle cosas malas a Kuma... kuma algo? , quizá, trataría de proteger a su osito de la entrepierna mágica del francés.

El español a en eso ya estaba en la sala de esperas dándose vuelta una y otra vez por el mismo lugar, mordiéndose las uñas y hasta fumando desesperadamente mientras se removía los cabellos como un loco, estaba peor que nervioso.

—Esperen un segundo... —dijo volviendo a la realidad—¡Ni siquiera fumo! —soltó el cigarro apagándolo, además de que no estaba permitido en ese lugar ese vicio, sólo recordaba que un chico pelirrojo de gruesas cejas se lo había dado para "calmar los nervios".

Pero estaba peor, esperó y esperó nervioso, estaba apunto de gritar en círculos desesperadamente, apunto del total colapso mental para que justo en ese instante salga una húngara vestida como una doctora.

—¿Señor Antonio? —preguntó lo obvio, pero le gustaba el drama.

—E-Ese soy yo...

—Tengo que decirle que...

—¿Este es el momento en que debo desmayarme, no? Porque sinceramente ya siento que me caigo... —todo se le estaba nublando y sólo veía miles de Lovino's dándole vuelta por la cabeza.

Hungría lo sostuvo y lo ayudó a sentarse para sonreírle con suavidad.

—Señor España, lo que pasó con Lovino fue...

Y calló al suelo, inerte, se había desmayado. Antonio no sabría hasta el día siguiente que es lo que había pasado con su ferviente amante, pero el tiempo pasa volando y se escapa de las manos dicen algunos, por lo tanto, pronto lo sabría, lo único que deseaba es que a pesar de todo su amado amante se encontrara en las mejores condiciones, todo lo que deseaba era su bienestar.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

En tanto, ya en la pieza del hotel...

Alfred lo acomodó en la cama de color rojo pasión y fue besándolo de apoco, con suavidad, con cariño y amor esos rojos y suculentos labios mientras el inglés comenzaba a dar pequeños suspiros placenteros al sentirlo rozar con delicadeza su cuello, su boca, su frente y mejillas al paso que mordía con suavidad sus orejas, Inglaterra apretó un poco más los brazos abrazando con fuerza y aspirando el aroma del contrario, sentir que esa fragancia lo inundaba, lo trató de atraer más hacia él, pero el americano se separaba a instantes para comenzar a desnudarlo.

—Ja, eres travieso…—susurra acercándolo a su boca para prolongar otro beso que terminaba en pequeños besitos, suaves, lentos.

Sus manos acariciaron con ternura al sentir más piel en el inglés, se acomoda en su ser y pone su pierna entremedio de las del inglés, éste sólo gime suavemente y se aferra con más fuera a la anatomía estadounidense. —Te amo Iggy…

—Todavía me cuesta creerlo…ah Aahh! ¡Oye ahh! —gimió con sutileza viendo al menor molesto empujando con fuerza su pierna rozando con su zona erógena.

—A todo esto Iggy…

—¿Di-me, Alfred? —suspiró algo acalorado, aún ambos sólo se dedicaban a tocarse un poco, a explorarse el uno al otro.

—¿Quieres tener R-18 conmigo Arthur Kirkland? —preguntó algo gracioso mientras el inglés le miraba con intensidad.

—¿Cómo en tus pornográficas revistas en las que salgo yo?

—¿C-Cómo es que tú sa-sabes qu-e y-yo? —apenas hablaba.

Aquí era el momento en que Arthur tenía que asesinarlo o cortarle uno o sus dos cocos, auch, dolía, pero si tenía que hacerlo lo haría, él era el estúpido que los había leído, pero lo malo, es que ni siquiera se enteró cual fue el momento en que Arthur los vio, lo desconocía, luego le preguntaría, ahora sólo esperaba el puñetazo o la sarta de insultos que vendrían.

—Y yo no soy como esos doujinshis, ni que fuera tan delgado…

—Pero si tú eres delgado—digo extrañado del rumbo de la conversación.

—Pero no tanto… ¡Exageran, mira! —se levantó la polera mientras el americano observaba con detalle y se sonrojaba un poco al ver su torso desnudo, sus tetillas rosadas, se relamió los labios, nervioso como nunca antes, quería tocar, quería saborear y el inglés no parecía notarlo.

Pero si lo notaba, y con una mano puso la del estadounidense en su pecho, acariciándolo mientras sonreía, le daba paso, el americano toca, nervioso, desconocido, el sentimiento hace que arda, que se caliente, un leve gruñido se le escapa de la garganta al anglosajón, el americano tragó con fuerza y fue cuando todo se transformó a besos desenfrenados, mordidas y gruñidos mientras el suave eco de sus nombres gritados y gemidos inundaba esas cuatro paredes, la pasión los desbordó a ambos, no decían palabras, sabían que hacían bien, sabía que les gustaba. La ropa del británico se esparció por toda la habitación, fue el primero en quedar desnudo, cerró sus piernas con suavidad para que Alfred no notara lo caliente que estaba, su miembro estaba levantado y se estaba mojando de apoco, era imposible que éste no se diera cuenta.

—En el doujinshi yo… te lamía…—pasaba suavemente por sus tetillas su lengua y daba pequeñas mordidas—Así mismo…

—Ahh ¿Qué más ahh hacías? —gemía sintiendo el peso del americano sobre su cuerpo al que aún le quedaba los pantalones pero desabrochado por ciertas manos inglesas.

—Te masturbaba… —apretó con fuerza el miembro del inglés sintiendo como su cuerpo vibraba.

—Mnng.. ahh cuén-cuéntame más..ahh—reía mientras su espalda se arqueaba, sus músculos se contraía y empezaba a erguirse al sentir la mano del estadounidense subir y bajar alrededor de su erección, presionando, fuerte, con rudeza.

—Metía mis dedos… aquí…—acarició un poco la entrada del inglés, rojo.

Este se irguió, algo nervioso, el americano de inmediato paró pero sólo para ver una escena sumamente caliente, el inglés tomó su mano y comenzó a lamer con suavidad sus dedos sintiendo la tibia y traviesa lengüita del inglés lubricar los dedos que pronto estarían dentro de él, Alfred se sonrojó un poco al ver como lo hacía, desde abajo hasta llegar arriba y repitiendo el proceso mientras entrecerraba los ojos, sólo alguien como él podría hacerlo de esa forma.

Los dedos entran, con suavidad, el primero hace gemir al inglés, gruñe sintiendo el movimiento, gime ronco y le dice cochinadas al oído del estadounidense, éste lo recuesta más sobre la cama para dejar de fijarse un poco de lo caliente que era y en terminar su labor, no podía creer que se estuviera metiendo dentro de ese inglés, en su pequeña y estrecha entrada que se empezaba a dilatar mientras el inglés gritaba por el segundo dedo.

—Ahh abre tus piernas, un poco más…—susurra con suavidad.

—Lo... lo sé—gemía, entrecerraba los ojos y botaba pequeños hilillos de saliva, se mordía los labios evitando gritar y abría las piernas levemente mientras sentía los dedos del menor inundar más adentro, temblaba, pero con gozo, sus piernas se arqueaban tratando de cerrarse, pero cada vez que las abría el menor empujaba más adentro causándole un suculento roce dentro suyo.

El menor en tanto, miraba con lujuria cada sutil movimiento de su amante mientras saboreaba su cuerpo desnudo, mira nuevamente como todo se retuerce al tener aquellos miembros en su interior, sus mejillas se sonrojan, su respiración se entrecorta y sus caderas vibran sutilmente ante cada inclinación, Alfred se acercó más a su acompañante mientras lo escuchaba gemir armoniosamente.

—¿Te gusta? —tijereteó con más fuerza aquella caliente entrada mientras el inglés cerraba los ojos con placer.

—Mm ahh yeah, pe-pero ahh ah~ se sien-te extraño—la sensación de aquellos dedos dentro de su cavidad anal era extraña, su cuerpo ardía ante cada movimiento, no podía controlarse.

—Arthur…

—Ah, Ahhh ya mhha está—le gime tomando la mano con la que el americano dilataba su entrada y la empujó fuertemente dentro suyo soltando un ronco gemido de placer.

—¡Iggy! —gritó preocupado.

—¿Ves idiota? Ya… ahh estoy bien y demasiado cal-iente—sonrió con sensualidad—Puedo verte Al-Alfred, lo duro que estás…quieres meterla dentro—coquetea un poco acariciando con suavidad la erección del menor.

El americano se sonrojó un poco apartando la vista y sacando sus dedos de improvisto retorciendo con placer al inglés.

—No soy tan pervertido…—agachó la cabeza, en verdad lo era, leía doujinshis y le gustaba, y además quería ver en esos momentos al inglés retorcerse mientras él arremetía su sensual y caliente cuerpo, pero claro, él no tenía que saberlo.

El anglosajón se ríe un poco con su reacción y se acerca a él, desnudo, erecto y sofocado, y con cuidado le empieza acariciar el cabello llegando a un ricito diferente a los otros comenzando a frotarlo suavemente, de arriba a abajo.

—Ahhh Iggy… sh-shit ahh—gime retorciendo un poco su cuerpo, Nantucket era una parte erógena en Alfred, lo ponía, lo calentaba, le gustaba como ese inglés lo estaba moviendo.

—¿Se siente bien? —lo siguió tirando mientras el miembro de Alfred se endurecía más en sus pantalones.

—Ahhh claro ahh~ — se retuerce placenteramente mientras se tira arriba del inglés dejándolo abajo.

—Hazlo, sólo a ti te dejare… mi estú-pido amor —lo besa en los labios sujetándole el rostro con cariño, ternura.

El norteamericano sonrió con dificultad pero hermosamente desabrochando por completo sus pantalones para luego bajar sus calzoncillos dejando su miembro erecto expuesto mientras en la punta un viscoso liquido comenzaba a escurrir igual que con el del anglosajón.

El británico sonríe y abre sutilmente la piernas tirando hacia los lados sus muslos con sensualidad y abriéndose las nalgas logrando así que su ano se dilatara un poco más, Alfred se sonroja ante aquella imagen tan morbosa al paso que se masturba un poco separando la distancia del cuerpo suyo con el inglés, haciendo un nuevo roce, uno más caliente.

Alfred después de aquello pone la punta de su miembro abriendo más las piernas del inglés sin apartar la vista y éste sólo le responde "Puedes hacerlo", dándole el acepto que necesitaba, va metiendo primero la cabeza retorciendo al inglés mientras que lo demás pasa con mayor facilidad, Jones se resiste a cerrar los ojos para observar cada detalle de su amado al invadirlo, el placer lo inunda al sentir esa húmeda cavidad estrecharlo, pero no cierra los ojos, todo para verlo a él, se retuerce, parece que duele, pero cuando lo mete del todo sólo gime con inminente placer tratando de regularizar su respiración.

—Ah… Al-Alfred—apenas hablaba, sofocado, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y algo de saliva y una traviesa lágrima corre por su mejilla.

—¿Du-Duele?

—No porque…ahh soy tuyo —gime con cariño acercándose a su oreja mordiéndola sutilmente, el americano se retuerce, confiando en su pareja —Hazme gritar, tómame como nunca antes… eyacula en mí…hazme el amor…

—¡Arthur! —grita algo avergonzado al paso que saca su cadera y la vuelve a empujar empezando con las suaves penetraciones.

—Ahh mm así… ah-ahora… más fuerte—los ojos del inglés se desorbitaban cada vez que el americano daba una arremetida, cada vez más fuerte, cada vez más caliente.

El americano asiente mientras acomoda las piernas del inglés usando sus hombros como un apoyo y abre las piernas del inglés un poco más viendo con lujo de detalle su miembro entrando a su trasero, se empieza a mover más rápido, con mayor facilidad y más fuerte, salía y entraba sin control, el americano ya lo había perdido, ambos gemían el uno contra el otro, sus cuerpos eran unidos en una mágica experiencia.

Las oleadas de placer, el sincronizado movimiento, los gemidos de ambos, los gritos, las lamidas y los fugases besos en la boca, en las mejillas, todo lo que pudiera ser besado.

—Ahh.. Ahhh ¿Nun-ca ahh tendrás ahhh ¡Ahhh! alguien más qu-e yo? —apenas hablaba, Alfred no paraba de arremeterlo con placer, lo estaba destrozando y eso le encantaba.

—Cl-Claro que no…—enbestía con más fuerza empujando en sincronía su cuerpo, su pelvis, todo tratando de darle el mayor placer a su amado, Arthur se removía con gusto botando suaves y sincronizados gemidos, unos leves, otros desgarradores y suculentos, pone sus piernas cerrándolas en la espalda del menor, cada estocada dentro lo mueve, siente como lo empuja, como toca ese punto que lo vuelve loco, grita, gime y se retuerce como un animal, le gusta.

—¿Nun-nunca me ahhh vol-volverás a dejar…?

—Ahh nu-nca, nunca más…—lo penetraba más sintiendo como aquel liquido se iba colando en la punta de su miembro, presionándolo, indicándole que pronto se correría, se sentía demasiado caliente, el americano jadeaba mientras el inglés profería suculentas maldiciones.

—Ahh… me ¿Me am- ammma? Ahh ¡Ahhh!

—Di-Dilo Iggy, quiero oírtelo ahh decir —lo empujó tocando su próstata admirando como la cara del inglés se contraía del placer y sus ojos se cerraban.

—¡Me! ¡Ahhh fuck ahh! ¿Me ama-rás ah por siempre? —el ritmo no cesaba, adentro afuera, penetra, mas fuerte, duro y caliente, lo vuelve loco.

—Hasta que muera…—lo besa con dulzura agachándose un poco empujando todo su torso para hacer tocar el puto cielo al inglés quien no paraba de temblar mientras entrecerraba los ojos con deleite y sus mejillas se encendían.

—¿Y tú Iggy? ¿Me ahh amarás por siem-pre?

Ambos cuerpos estaban llegando al límite, el inglés no le respondió al americano, sólo se aferro a su cuerpo temblando al sentir que estaba cercano a correrse, pero sólo segundos, sólo segundos antes de que ambos eyacularon el inglés respondió, con la voz entrecortada, ojos entrecerrado y una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostro.

—Al-Alfred yo nunca…deje de amarte—luego de eso sólo gritó junto al norteamericano sintiendo el placentero orgasmo mientras el líquido seminal comenzaba a inundar con placer su interior escurriendo caliente por su trasero.

Ambos terminaron en un salvaje beso, los dos con el pleno conocimiento de amor que sentían hacia su compañero, sólo deseaban que eso durara, Alfred F. Jones ya creía que sería así, pero Arthur en cambio pensó en su jefe… y se dijo a sí mismo, que aunque fuera el último momentos juntos… había sido muy feliz junto al menor.

Porque… hace años que no sentía eso, hace años que había dejado de ser feliz, sólo ese día recuperó aquel perdido sentimiento. Por eso, sonreiría ese día diciendo "Gracias Alfred, realmente… muchas gracias"

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Hace horas atrás, antes de terminar la junta cierto griego salió adelante y tomó la iniciativa delante de todos los perplejos países ante la salida de Estados Unidos e Inglaterra, sí, manteniéndose despierto apesar de la adversidad que se le estaba poniendo para conseguir tal objetivo, esa musiquita, ese griego sólo quería dormir, pero antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo, al igual que Alfred lo diría delante de todos.

—A todo esto, como estamos en algo así como "confesándonos" yo… estoy enamorado de la… de la persona más genial del mundo— susurró con dulzura —Su nombre es Kiku, un poderoso y antiguo país, pero lo es todo para mí… es el gato de mi vida…

—Heracles-san…—susurró con ternura

—Y no importa que sea un pervertido…

—¿Eh? —al japonés el romance se le rompió ante eso.

—No importa que haga porno de todos ustedes en secreto…

Todos miraron al griego que solía ser tan sincero y a Japón con una cara algo asesina, el asiático se quería suicidar, sabía que Grecia sería especial declarándose pero no tenía que decir eso en publico, lo iban a degollar vivo, ya veía como cierto noruego afilaba el hacha que le había quitado a Dinamarca, tragó con fuerza, con miedo.

—¡No importa que venda todas esas pornos entre nosotros en su país!

—¡He-Heracles, por favor cállese, no me está ayudando! —rogaba, era un estúpido o la falta de sueño lo estaba afectando demasiado.

—Porque puedo amarlo tal y como es, porque al igual que Alemania soporta a Italia siempre… ¿Es por algo no?

El aludido se sonrojó mientras un italiano le miraba con curiosidad.

—También… que Noru esté traumado o le afecte ¿Es por algo verdad…?—susurró.

El noruego soltó el hacha y frunció el ceño mientras el danés le devolvía una boba pero linda sonrisa.

—Todo eso es por algo… todo eso es porque verdaderamente lo amas…, yo… yo verdaderamente—ladeó la cabeza mientras el japonés se sonrojaba suavemente— Aishiteru… Kiku—susurró aquellas hermosas palabras en el idioma nativo del japonés.

Eso marcó la junta después de Alfred, eso hizo pensar por mucho tiempo a ciertos nórdicos y aun vergonzoso alemán con un osado italiano que lo acosaba con preguntas y lo seguía acosando, pero quien sabe, quizá ese alemán le tomara de la barbilla para callar todas sus ansiosas dudas, quizá, sólo quizá, y como iba el ritmo agotador de bombardeo de preguntas, tal vez fuera pronto.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Porque la vida gira y no se detiene, a todos más de alguna vez les hubiera gustado detener el tiempo, dejarse caer en éste y pensar ¿Por qué hice aquello? O al menos… volver a ese momento en que tu vida dejó de ser feliz y arreglar las cosas, pero no se podía, todo giraba, Arthur sonrió un poco esa noche besando con suavidad la boca del americano en la noche, esa fue la única noche en que realmente usaron esa cama para lo que estaba hecha, para una pareja que se amaba.

El inglés se puso ropa después de un baño corto, preciso y dejo al americano allí, solo hasta el día siguiente, si no arreglaba ese problema quizá ese sería su adiós, pero Arthur muy en el fondo confiaba que todo saldría bien y si no era así, al menos tendría la esperanza y la completa gratificación que hubo una vez, no hace mucho, en una gran habitación de hotel junto a un americano tonto y algo ruidoso que pudo ser feliz, lo llevaría por siempre consigo.

El hecho de que hubo un tiempo que lo amó, que hubo también un tiempo que lo detestó, que hubo un tiempo en que quiso olvidar, y que hubo un tiempo que por siempre lo amaría. Lo recordaría, a pesar de todo lo haría. Bye bye Alfred.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo: **¿Tuyo?

* * *

Gracias por comentar, creo que ha este fic le quedan dos capítulos nada más, máximo tres, pero es casi imposible, fue mi primer fic y pronto lo terminaré, me dará algo de penita dejarlo, espero que las que lo leyeron lo recuerden.

Bueno, en cuanto a si alguna pareja más debería tener semi-lemon va así:

Dinamarca/Noruega: 5  
Alemania/Italia: 3  
Francia/Canadá: 2  
España/Romano: 1  
Grecia/Japón: 1

Aún pueden cambiar de opción o tratar de sacar a su pareja favorita y también podrían decir "USA/UK", uno más porno que el que hice, por si quieren que de nuevo hagan maldades, pero más corto. Con eso me despido, adiós y se cuidan.

¿A alguien le gustó el capitulo, semi-lemon o etc? ¿final lindo o triste?

PD: Actualizaré "Escribiendo un fanfic" y tengo un fic especial para halloween ya listo por si desean verlo ;D


	11. ¿Tuyo?

Haff, este es el penúltimo capitulo de este fic, el próximo es el último que escribiré, si me sale MUUY largo lo dejo en dos capítulo, fue un gusto escribir esto, pero toda historia acaba, no puedo alargarla o empezaría a meter dramas, líos y **_rellenos, _**odio que metan rellenos en mis series, por eso nunca lo haría. Bueno, gracias a todas/os las/os que aún me leen. Este capi tiene poco de la pareja US/UK que es la principal, pero el próximo tendrá más.

**· Parejas en este capitulo: **España/Romano, Alemania/Italia, Francia/Canadá, US/UK.

* * *

Después de tres horas durmiendo el español abrió sus ojos pesadamente, sentía que cuando los abriera tendría a un bebé al lado de él mirándolo con esos enormes y curiosos ojos de bebé, haciendo sus bebesadas, un pequeño de pelo café con un extraño riso y de ojos verdes sonriéndole o quizás llorando, se ponía nervioso, se volvía a hacer el dormido, había tomado clases de Grecia en el arte de aparentar estar en transe sueñistico. Está bien, quería al bebé, pero estaba más que nervioso, casi como si él fuera el embarazado allí. Un niño es un gran trabajo y España sí sabía de aquello, después de todo tiene hijos por todo el continente americano, en realidad no hijos, pero pequeños a su ex-tutoría era claro que sí.

—Se está haciendo el imbécil —esa voz… esa voz…tan familiar y _romántica_.

—¿Está seguro? —preguntó una voz femenina.

—Claro, haciéndose el imbécil es insuperable…viera.

Lovi no tenía que ser tan malo, le dieron ganas de despertar pero que pasaba… ¿Si se desmayaba masculinamente otra vez? Le dolía el estomago, se le revolvía de la pura emoción, era mucho para él, estaba nuevamente colapsando, se sintió como un afeminado francés. Pero se levantó, miró hacia ambos lados buscando a la cosita seguramente llena de popo pero no la encontró, por más que lo hizo no pudo.

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Dónde está qué? —le respondió sin mucho amor Lovino cruzado de brazos.

—¡Lo-Lovi, deberías estar en cama!

—Debería, pero no.

—Bueno dímelo firmemente… ¿Es es es es ho-hombre o mu-mujer?

—No tiene sexo…—dijo como si nada el italiano.

—¿N-Nuestro hijo es hermafrodita? ¡NOOOOOOOOOOUUUU! ¿Qué hice para tener otro Francis? ¿Qué? ¡He sido buen español, me he atragantado de tomates! ¡Le he hecho el amor a Lovi con mucha pasión! ¿Qué hice mal?—suspiró dramáticamente, pero se apresuró a pedir verlo de nuevo, lo querría como fuera, incluso si era un Francis dos, y no digo que Francis sea hermafrodita, lo dice Toño.

—No tuvieron ningún hijo, España…

El español abrió los ojos buscando los de su pareja, en ellos había resignación mas no pena, y una sensación de ahogamiento le vino desde la boca del estomago. ¿Su hijo estaba mu-muerto? —¿M-Murió? —su voz estaba sumamente destrozada —¿N-Nuestro pequeño murió? —no quería llorar, pero el simple hecho de que pasara lo atormentaba.

—Aajajaja, no pongas esa cara…—se acercó la muchacha como si el tema diera mucha risa, Antonio no podía reírse. —Lovino nunca estuvo embarazado, la prueba de embarazo se confundió…

—¿Qué coño? Creo que me quede sordo, sí, de seguro es eso… ¿Lovino no está embarazado?

—No, no lo está. Las pruebas se confundieron, otra nación está embarazada…él dolor de estomago se debe a que tenía una infección y al creerse embarazado empezó a aumentar el tamaño de su vientre comiendo porquerías por doble…

—Y él embarazado que dices…¿Es h-hombre?

—No lo sé…no recuerdo. —soltó la muchacha como si a diario miles de hombres se embarazaran. Quizás en sus sueños sí.

Bueno, en sus sueños Austria era un streptease a sueldo, Estados Unidos un secuestrador con preferencias inglesas, Francia era una monja y Canadá un motociclista que se lo quiere corromper masculinamente, Italia encontró la cura para la enfermedad del cáncer con su enorme inteligencia y Alemania se enamoró perdidamente de su genio. Grecia era un agente especial con doble vida viviendo con un japonés roquero que por las noches le decían "Gackt", Noruega era un dueño de casa amoroso y comprensivo que siempre le sonreía al cansado danés de su trabajo como contador. España y Romano eran Sr. y Sr Smith. Lituania era un gato y Polonia un perro, Suecia era un actor porno y Finlandia su fotógrafo, corógrafo y lo demás que termine en "grafo". Rusia era el ganador del premio novel de la paz mientras vive tratando de conquistar a un chino mafioso.

Sí, por lo imposible que suena todo aquello, eran sólo sueños de Elizabeta.

—Nunca más vengo a una doctora húngara, nunca…

—¿Qué quieres decir? —se molestó la muchacha.

Pero no había notado que España estaba llorando un poco, después de todo estaba muy emocionado por el pequeño y no lo podría tener, hasta le había comprado ropa de hombre y de mujer porque nunca supieron que sexo tenía ¿A quién quería engañar? Los hombres no se embarazan, nunca tendrán un hijo de los dos, jamás.

Lovino lo miró, frunció el ceño mientras veía que unas traviesas lagrimas caían de las mejillas del otro hasta caer al suelo, se acomodó en la silla que acompañaba la camilla donde estaba el español y suspiró, le costaba eso, en serio, no era muy de palabras, así que desvió la mirada, su orgullo le impedía elevar la voz.

—Escúchame…

Y el español seguía chillando.

—Bastardo, escúchame…—susurró con más fuerza recibiendo la atención que quería por parte de su amante.

—¿Lovi? —el español contestó, pero aún estaba en sus pensamientos, pensamientos tristes, que aquel pequeño que tanto imaginó cuidando él y ese italiano estaría ahora junto a ellos dos. Una parte más de su vida, de su amada familia. —Sería nuestro niño…

—Lo sé, estúpido…—susurró sonrojándose un poco—Pero entiende, un niño no es lo que me mantendrá ni me mantuvo a tu lado…

El español subió un poco la cabeza, sólo un poco para escuchar a su amante.

—Porque para mí es suficiente estar contigo, golpearte, torturarte, insultarse, tirarte tomates ¡Como sea maldición! Pero aquí estamos, juntos. No necesitamos a un niño que nos una, nuestro amor… es lo que nos mantiene así… tú y yo… yo y tú.

El español abrió los ojos, sus lagrimas se detuvieron, mantuvo la expresión unos segundos mientras una suave corriente de viento se colaba através del ventanal de la habitación, se rió, suavemente, impresionando al italiano y a la chica, y de pronto, de forma apresurada y espontánea se tiró arriba del italiano recientemente operado, éste se quejó, pero España no dejaba de abrazarlo.

Hasta que claro, un incomodo tono de timbre llama al italiano, este suspiró mientras una húngara se nos moría de una hemorragia nasal ante el homosexual momento. El italiano contestó molesto, aunque no era porque le habían arruinado la melosidad con Antonio, claro que no.

—Sí, soy yo hermano—suspiró contestándole a su hermanito.

—Ajám… sí…—la cara de Romano iba tomando una forma, una forma rara.

—¿Está-ás allí? ¿De-Desnudo? ¿Y que él está quéé? —la cara del pobre y ahora traumado italiano era todo un poema.

—¿Qué tienes que hacer? ¿Qué mierda tienes que hacer? ¡Tienes que escapar por la ventana! me importa un carajo el macho patatas ¿Está él desnudo?

El español se empezó a preocupar por lo alterado y rojo que se había puesto su amante—¿Lovi, qué pasa? —el italiano lo miró con un tic nervioso como si le hubieran contado su propia muerte.

—Feli está desnudo…—responde como si tuviera algo atragantado.

—¿Y eso es muy raro? —pasaba desnudo ese chico, no tanto como Francis, pero era algo liberal.

—En una cama… esperando…

—Bien, eso asusta… ¿A quién está esperando?

—A… aa-aa…—tartamudeaba. —Alemania…Alemania se está "desnudando" en privado para… hacer…

—¿Brome-as? ¿Cómo?

—¡No tengo idea como llegaron a eso p-pero! ¡Me está pidiendo un consejo maldita sea, me dijo: ¡Como tú siempre lo haces con España! —el gritó del italiano era épico, todos los vecinos escucharon.

—¡Dame el teléfono, yo le ayudo! —se animó el despreocupado español.

—¡Mierda NO, hay que sacarlo de allí, no dejaré que le haga nada! ¡Mi hermano quedará con trauma!

—¡Quedará con trauma, pero con trauma de más! ¡No les arruines la diversión!

—¡No es divertido, estúpido!

—Eso no lo dices en las noches, ahora se bueno y pásame el teléfono…

Y mientras ellos dos discutían el teléfono calló en manos de una persona que casi parecía que no estuviera allí, mientras se traía pañuelos para la nariz Hungría sonrió diabólicamente y susurró —Hola Ita, ¿Qué tal?... bueno, has exactamente lo que yo te diré…

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Un francés en tanto, no quería parecer desesperado, porque el amour es lento, relajado, apacible, tortuga, caracol con sida, pero… a Canadá ya le había tirado, arrogado, metrallado, fusilado una y mil indirectas, había saboteado a Alfred para que fuera más fácil poder acercarse a ese lindo traserito canadiense que le daban ganas de apretar y *censurando* y también *censurado* y también *programación no apta para niños*, y otras cosas así. Pero lo veía allí, tan inalcanzable, tan imposible.

Lo estaba siguiendo, el canadiense se daba vueltas aún por la reunión mientras todos se habían ido ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Decidió preguntar.

—Hola Canadá…¿Qué tal? —decía levantando una ceja, haciéndose el galán con esa actitud de "Te encantaría tenerme en tu cama, verdad", matadoramente se acercó, pero Canadá astuto retrocede mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan un poco.

—Nada, no pasa nada.

—¿Buscas algo?

—Nada… ¿tú?

—Tu virginidad, digo no, NOO ¡No te asustes, no quise decir eso! —el canadiense estaba cada vez más atrás, protegiéndose. —Pero es cierto, te he estado buscando… todo este tiempo, sólo a ti.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te amo.

El canadiense se sonrojó un poco y jugó con sus manos haciendo una extraña expresión con su boca. —No te engañes Francis, no soy especial…no sabes nada de mí, ya me han contado que ya no eres como te conocí, solo quieres una noche y ya…

—M-Matty…

—No importa, en serio…—sonrió—Siempre pasa lo mismo, no te preocupes, estoy bien. No importa, sólo no quiero que jueguen conmigo.

—C-Canadá…

—Porque muy en el fondo espero algún día…ser verdaderamente especial para alguien. Aún así, gracias por fijarte en mí, entre todas esas personas especiales pudiste mirarme a mí alguna vez…eso me hizo feliz.

—¡Oh mon dieu! ¿Te dijeron que no me dieras una oportunidad? ¿Qué no podía cambia aunque sea una vez por alguien? ¿Y qué hay con ese dialogo corta venas de teleserie?—el francés se alteró, estaba desesperado, no se controlaba, no quería perder a Matty, no quería que pensara eso de él, porque la verdad es que el norteamericano no era sólo un alguien más, era su alguien especial.

—P-Pero…

—¿Pero qué? ¡Sans toi je ne peux pas vivre! ¡No puedo vivir sin ti! ¿Que no sé nada? ¿Ese es tu punto? —lo agarró fuertemente de su traje, zamarreándolo, buscando con desesperación algo de cariño en los ojos del americano.

—Fr-Francis…—nunca lo había visto de esa forma aquel canadiense, tan alterado, con tanto sufrimiento en su mirada.

—¡Te llamas Matthew y tu apellido es Williams, eres tímido, extrovertido y eso no te hace resaltar mucho pero puedes llegar a ser dulce, demasiado! ¡Tú estúpido hermano es Estados Unidos que rara vez se acuerda de tu hermoso nombre, eres más alto que yo y no me importa! ¡Tienes el pelo de color rubio, tú eras el que faltaba en la anterior reunión, no quisiste venir porque nadie notaría que faltarías! ¿No?, ¡Tus ojos son azules! ¡Tu ropa es muy abrigada y no me deja verte en ropas menores para soñar perversiones contigo! ¡Usas lentes, me muero por tocar tu zona erógena! ¡A veces has querido hacerte notar, pero por más que tratas crees que es inútil, pero no lo es, eres una gran persona Matty, eres mon amour! También… tu oso se llama Kumajiro al que siempre abrazas, hasta he querido disfrazarme de él para que hagas algo parecido conmigo…!Eres hermoso, eres único, no eres otra parte del gordo de Alfred y quiero… quiero que seas mío, mi Canadá…!

El canadiense sólo abrió sus ojos, no dijo nada, guardó silencio, por fin alguien quería oírlo hablar aunque sea un poco y el guardo silencio, se fue agachando un poco y luego la volvió a subir con una expresión indescifrable, pero sonrió, sutilmente, el francés rió un poco al ver aquella adorable mirada en el rostro de Matty.

—Puedo seguir… sólo dime que me das una oportunidad.

—Sin sexo, siete meses…

—¿Qué? ¡Mon amour, por dios! ¿Dime, quieres matarme?—la cara de drama del francés era increíble, parecía que se iba a morir, quizás lo hicieras.

El canadiense agachó la cabeza mientras obtenía las fuerzas que le faltaban para poder pronunciar algunas palabras —Si lo haces, quizás salga contigo…

—¿En serio?

—Yeah…

—Mon amour…—susurró con una sonrisa —Bueno, pero si me muero, es tu culpa…—Francia sin sexo… fácilmente podía morir.—¿Y qué es lo que estabas buscando Matty?

—Bueno… es algo para…

—¿Importante?

—Bueno, creo que sí.

.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Cuando estaba partiendo…Arthur iba con la cabeza en alto, con una sonrisa en la boca y una infaltable alegría, pensaba en su ahora amante, en Estados Unidos, cuando volviera, seguramente le daría un beso, un abrazo, lo tocaría, se besarían nuevamente, luego, harían algo juntos, una películas quizás, intimidad quizás, le prepararía algo que con esfuerzo haría que le guste, rentar otro hotel para su secreto declarado a voces, reírse del tiempo en que no estuvieron juntos, reírse el uno del otro por el puro sentimiento de estupidez al no darse cuentas antes que ellos no eran dos, eran uno, dos partes de un mismo ente, que debían estar juntos por siempre.

Y si no cumplía con ello…con la misión que le encargó su superior quizás lo reemplazarían, si lo remplazaban a él como Inglaterra, el representante eterno de su país había dos posibilidades, la primera era simplemente desaparecer, los años se adhieren a su cuerpo como el de cualquier mortal convirtiéndolo simplemente en un hueso o un polvo pesado, o la siguiente quizás, era seguir viviendo pero olvidarlo todo, siendo un simple humano más. No quería ser reemplazado, siempre pensó que ser una nación era algo muy doloroso, ellos siempre veían gente tras gente morir, pasaban las décadas y tenían que elegir entre guerras o desastres, no podían amar, tenían que simplemente sonreír mientras decían "Bye bye", uno que duraría para siempre y que nunca regresaría.

¿Entonces, cuál era el punto de seguir viviendo en un mundo así, lleno de dolor? Quizás para él ya no era simplemente "¿Por qué sigues viviendo?" sino "¿Por quién sigues viviendo?

Vivía por su pueblo… y ahora también vivía por su amor.

—Porque a pesar de todo, seré por siempre tuyo, Alfred—se ríe suavemente abriendo la habitación. —En otra vida…quizás me quede.

Al otro lado está su jefe con un expresión amarga y seria, pero él sigue sonriendo, esa sonrisa que le dejó marcada el amor de su vida, ese niño lindo que siempre sonrió para él, por eso, la mantendría hasta el final, no importa que pasara, así quizás hiciera feliz a Alfred, el menor siempre trató de hacer sentir orgulloso al inglés, esta vez quizás era el turno del inglés.

Ahora mismo… ¿Estarás orgulloso de mí Alfred, estarás orgulloso de ser mi amante?

Volvió a reír tomando asiento mientras un guardaespaldas personal de su superior cerraba la puerta en donde se llevaba acabo la conversación, quizás era un deseo tonto, pero en aquellos segundos en que todo acababa quiso escuchar a Alfred diciendo: Sí, y lo estaré por siempre, Inglaterra. Seguramente eso le hubiera dicho ese estúpido mocoso.

* * *

**Próximo capitulo y final: **¿Inolvidable?

* * *

Dios, en serio, les juro que entraré en depresión, me mandaron una tira US/UK horriblemente triste, me hizo morir. En serio, nunca me ha llegado tanto el US/UK pero cuando leí eso… dije: Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda! Tú eres fuerte, esto no debe darte pena! pero me ganó, en serio, era realmente hermosa, no lloré, pero no se necesita llorar para saber que algo te llega.

Así que bueno, estoy feliz, el US/UK puede ser realmente hermoso, sólo debes saber bien donde mirar. Y espero mirar el camino correcto para el trascurso de esta historia, sé que muchas me han dejado de leer desde que lo comencé y otras se unieron, para las que aún siguen o las que volverán, o quizás tal vez para las que nunca se fueron espero que les convenza el final que les daré, el próximo es el último quizás. Tampoco me he olvidado de las otras parejas, para mí también son todas lindas… todo lo que es amor es lindo, estoy sentimental, lo siento.

Gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo.


End file.
